Penantian dan Perasaan
by arintaharu
Summary: 10 tahun berlalu setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat berakhir. Banyak hal yang berubah pada diri Hinata termasuk dengan kedekatannya bersama Naruto. Akan tetapi hubungan yang tak kunjung mengalami kemajuan membuat Hinata menyerah dan menikahi pria lain demi kepentingan klan. Akankah Naruto diam saja mengetahui hal itu? Apa ia mampu kehilangan Hinata?
1. Chapter 1 : Kesepian yang tersembunyi

Angin sore musim panas terasa menyejukkan. Keramaian tercipta di antara deretan toko – toko di pusat Desa Konoha. Hinata berjalan santai sembari mencari adik perempuannya, Hanabi, yang tidak ada di rumah sejak kepulangan Hinata dari misi.

"Hinata…" seorang perempuan berambut pirang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Ah.. Ino-san.. apakah baru pulang dari misi?" Hinata tersenyum saat Ino diikuti dengan Sai dan Chouji yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya, masih tampak lusuh telah berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Yah benar. Rasanya capek sekali tapi kami harus segera melapor ke Kantor Hokage."

"Ah kebetulan sekali, bagaimana kalau pergi bersama?"

"Kau akan ke Kantor Hokage juga?" Sai tampak heran sembari menilik penampian Hinata yang rapi dan cantik.

"hu'um … sebenarnya aku juga baru pulang dari misi tadi siang, tapi Shino-kun dan Akamaru terluka cukup parah jadi aku dan Kiba-kun harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit dulu."

"oh… kalau begitu ayo cepat, aku juga ingin segera mandi dan tampil cantik sepertimu." Ino menggandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan keramaian itu.

Shikamaru tengah sibuk menganalisa dokumen permintaan misi pengawalan dari sejumlah petinggi desa dan pengusaha kaya ketika Naruto mengeluh pada Iruka, Kepala Akademi Ninja Konoha.

"kenapa sedikit sekali jumlah murid yang masuk ke akademi tahun ini, Iruka sensei?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Hokage-sama, tidak mungkin kan kita memaksa para orang tua untuk segera memasukkan anaknya ke akademi. Lagi pula kalau dilihat dari data kependudukan, jumlah anak – anak di desa ini memang tidak begitu banyak dan lagi sebagian dari mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga Shinobi."

Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar meskipun sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat paham. Naruto tak berkomentar dan masih saja memandangi daftar murid baru akademi ninja yang hanya berjumlah 11 orang.

"Bagaimana Hokage-sama?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana sensei?"

"Haduh.. tentu saja dengan pembukaan tahun ajaran barunya. Apa sudah bisa dimulai atau harus memperpanjang masa pendaftaran lagi?"

"Ada baiknya dimulai saja" Shikamaru angkat bicara "Masa pendaftaran sudah diperpanjang satu minggu, tapi hanya bertambah satu orang. Akan lebih baik jika segera memulai pendidikan dan mempersiapkan kelulusan Genin – Genin baru."

"Kau benar Shikamaru," Naruto berujar lirih dengan wajahnya yang sok serius.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan. Dua hari lagi tahun ajaran baru akan di buka, sebagai Kepala Sekolah saya berharap Hokage-sama bisa hadir dalam upacara pembukaan."

Naruto terkikik geli, pandangannya kini beralih pada Iruka yang justru menampakan wajah bingungnya "sensei, aku geli mendengar ucapanmu. Berhentilah berbicara seformal itu padaku. Kau cukup bilang datanglah ke upacara pembukaannya Naruto, seperti itu."

Iruka tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto tertegun sesaat. Senyuman itu terasa hangat memenuhi perasaan Naruto. Senyuman yang selalu Iruka berikan pada Naruto kecilnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu Naruto, aku tentu akan bersikap seperti itu di luaran sana karena bagiku sejauh apapun waktu berlalu kau tetaplah Naruto kecil yang selalu meminta di traktir ramen, aku selalu menyayangimu seperti dulu, seperti anak ku sendiri. Tapi disini, di gedung ini kau adalah Hokage-sama. Kau seorang pemimpin yang akan melindungi Konoha. Itulah mengapa kami harus selalu menghargaimu Naruto. Berhentilah meminta sahabat atau bahkan gurumu untuk tidak berbicara sopan padamu disini. Hokage bukanlah sebuah lelucon Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum masam. Ah.. hatinya begitu terharu dengan penuturan Iruka. Matanya terasa ikut berkaca – kaca. Sejak ia kecil memang Iruka-lah yang amat menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Hingga saat Naruto lulus menjadi Genin dan memulai misi bersama tim 7, saat Naruto kembali dari pelatihan bersama mendiang Jiraiya, bahkan hingga saat Naruto telah meraih impian sebagai Hokage, Iruka tetaplah seorang yang peduli padanya. Sampai – sampai Naruto merasa bahwa Iruka adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu Hokage-sama" senyuman Iruka memecah lamunan Naruto "Selamat sore"

"Selamat menikmati soremu juga, Iruka sensei" Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya untuk mengantar kepergian Iruka.

Mungkin baru lima langkah Iruka meninggalkan pintu ruang Hokage, Sai, Ino, Chouji dan Hinata telah mengisi ruangan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Shino dan Akamaru?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Akamaru sudah boleh dibawa pulang oleh Kiba-kun akan tetapi Shino-kun masih harus dirawat inap. Saya akan mengabarkan perkembangan Shino-kun pada Hokage-sama jika ia sudah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit."

"terimakasih Hinata aku harap aku tidak merepotkanmu"

Seketika itupula rona merah menjalari pipi gembil Hinata, kegugupan melanda dirinya karena senyuman Naruto memenuhi perasaannya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak Ho-Hokage-sama"

Hinata memaki dirinya dalam hati. Bertahun – tahun ia melatih dirinya agar tidak gagap di depan Naruto tetapi memang sifat dasarnya seorang pemalu, penyakitnya itu selalu kambuh jika melihat senyum Naruto.

"Aku juga berterimakasih atas keberhasilan misi kalian, jadi tolong sampaikan terimakasih ku juga pada Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino."

"Ba-baik Hokage-sama"

"Dan untuk kalian bertiga" Naruto memandang Sai, Ino dan Chouji. "Terimakasih telah menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat. Kalian memang benar – benar bisa di andalkan."

"Itukan hanya misi kelas B, tentu saja cepat" kata Chouji dengan tidak menghentikan kunyahan keripik kentangnya.

"Diamlah Chouji, masih untung bukan misi kelas C lagi."sahut ino setengah jengkel pada Naruto yang akhir – akhir ini selalu mengirim ia dan Chouji dalam misi – misi rendahan untuk ninja sekelas jounin.

"Aah.. aku baru ingat," ino memberi jeda, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu memperhatikannya "Dulu sekali aku punya seorang teman Genin. Dia berambut pirang, bermata biru dan berkulit tan. Anak itu benar – benar bodoh dan nakal, dia selalu membuat Sandaime dan Godaime-sama geram karena sok hebat dan menolak misi – misi kelas D. untung saja ya Nanadaime-sama tidak bertemu dengan Shinobi seperti temanku itu. kalau tidak, ah.. anda pasti pusing juga."

Seketika Shikamaru dan Chouji terbahak diikuti Sai dan Hinata yang tertawa pelan. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tentu saja anak nakal yang dimaksud dalam cerita Ino adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya ino. Semakin hari permintaan misi semakin banyak saja sedangkan jumlah Shinobi di desa kita tidak memadai." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak "Memang sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia Shinobi ke 4. Kita kehilangan banyak teman, baik Chunin maupun Jounin. Selain itu banyak sekali penduduk sipil yang tewas karena serangan Jubi. Sekilas mungkin semuanya terlihat sudah normal kembali akan tetapi sebenarnya sampai saat ini keadaan pemerintahan desa belum benar – benar pulih. Jadi aku mengharapkan kesabaran kalian."

Ino terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia jadi merasa tidak nyaman, kenapa sekarang ia yang terlihat salah disini.

"Merepotkan… walaupun begitu, aku benar – benar senang. Akhirnya si anak nakal menerima karmanya."

Shikamaru tergelak, ia hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri meja Naruto dan membereskan beberapa berkas di meja itu. sebab senja semakin merapat, Naruto segera menandatangani dan membubuhkan stempel pada laporan misi teman – temannya.

"Ini silahkan" Sai menerima 2 lembar form pemberian Naruto dan memberikannya satu pada Hinata "Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas kerja keras kalian, silahkan mengambil bayaranya di ruang administrasi keuangan dan selamat menikmati istirahat kalian"

Mereka berempat segera berlalu setelah berojigi untuk pamit. Naruto meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena teralu banyak duduk di balik tumpukan dokumen. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka lima. Naruto bersorak senang, akhirnya ia bisa pulang.

"Kemarikan dia Naruto, biar aku saja yang menggendongnya."

"Tidak mau..! Shikadai senang – senang saja aku menggendongnya. Bukan begitu Shikadai?

"cha.. cha.." balita yang belum genap setahun itu manggut – manggut.

"Uh… kau memang anak yang baik." Naruto tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepala shikadai membuat anak itu tertawa dan menggerakan tanganya lincah.

Shikamaru cemberut, dengan sebal ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang letaknya di samping kanan Naruto. Pria nanas itu cemburu berat. Kenapa Shikadai yang kerjanya hanya mengantuk itu mendadak lincah setiap Naruto datang kerumah mereka.

"kau marah Shikamaru?" tanya naruto yang sedang mengayunkan Shikadai yang tertawa – tawa di kakinya.

"aku juga kangen dengan anakku Naruto. Seharian penuh aku melihatmu. Kenapa aku baru dua jam tenang dirumah sudah harus melihatmu lagi, merebut shikadai pula."

"Ya tuhan… Kau ini pelit sekali sih. Kau kan bisa setiap hari becanda dengan Shikadai."

"Kau salah Naruto." Temari yang tak lain merupakan nyonya Nara di rumah itu datang dari dapur membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas ocha dan sepiring mochi. "Shikadai lebih suka tidur dari pada bermain dengan otousannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak berbohong." Temari tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Hahaha… aku senang sekali akhirnya tuan pemalas menerima karmanya."

Shikamaru mendengus, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Apa naruto sedang balas dendam tentang kejadian tadi sore? Ah tidak. Itu hanya kebetulan saja kan.

"Hei jagoan.. apa kau mau minum teh bersamaku?" Naruto mengangkat Shikadai ke pelukannya. Shikadai tak menanggapi, sebenarnya ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti setiap ucapan naruto, jadilah copyan shikamaru itu hanya menepuk – nepuk pipi aruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? Sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai Hokage?" Temari membuka obrolan

"Hahaha… Kalau yang bertanya ayame-neesan aku akan bilang itu hanya pekerjaan mudah. Tapi karena yang bertanya istri dari penasehatku sendiri, aku harus mengakui bahwa sebenarnya masih sangat payah."

Temari tertawa, Shikamaru tersenyum geli. Naruto benar – benar tidak berubah. Padahal sudah lebih dari setahun ia menjadi hokage.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja Naruto, besok pagi kita ada pertemuan dengan para tetua dan daimyo." Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Aku inginnya juga begitu. Tapi rasanya aku kesepian sekali, jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Huh… kalau kau punya istri kau pasti selalu menantikan waktu tidur."

"Heh…? Benarkah?" Naruto menyeringai mesum, Temari mencubit Shikamaru yang tergelak.

Naruto meminum ochanya "mungkin itu sebabnya kakashi sensei buru - buru mengusirku jika aku berkunjung kerumahnya."

"tentu saja. Mereka itu belum lama menikah. Kau memang benar – benar perusuh ya Naruto. Selain aku dan Rukudaime-sama , siapa lagi yang menjadi korbanmu?" Shikamaru ingin tahu.

"tentu saja Iruka sensei, apa lagi si bungsu tenshi sangat menyukaiku. Hahaha… aku suka melihat wajah frustasi Iruka sensei karena aku tidak segera pulang. Oh ya.. aku juga akan menambahkan Sai dalam daftar kejahilanku."

"bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau juga sering main kesana?" Temari bertanya.

"tidak.." Naruto menjawab datar.

"kenapa?"

' _Karena aku cemburu melihatnya bersama sasuke. Karena aku membenci diriku yang tak bisa menjadi suami Sakura' .._ "Sasuke nggak asik."

"maksudnya?"

"Dia itu tidak segan – segan mengaktiifkan eternal mangekyo sharingannya di depan mataku. Aku jadi malas."

Shikamaru dan Temati tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sungguh menggelikan. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu maka keributan akan terjadi?

Shikadai ikut tertawa meskipun sebenarnya ia tak tau apa – apa. "Hei.. apa kau pikir aku sedang menghiburmu Nara kecil?" Naruto mencubit pipi gembil Shikadai.

Bocah itu tertawa lebih keras sambil menggapai – gapai gelas ocha Naruto di meja. "oh kau ingin minum ya?" naruto meraih gelasnya hendak meminumkannya pada Shikadai.

gluk.. gluk… gluk.. "ah…"

Naruto tertawa, Shikadai nyengir. Darimana shikadai belajar melakukan 'ah..' seusai minum seakan – akan ia sudah meneguk cairan paling segar di dunia ini?. Apa mungkin anak itu sering melihat kebiasaan orang dewasa di rumahnya?. Naruto tak terlalu terkejut, Shikamaru seorang jenius pasti menurun pada anaknya.

Setelah puas minum ocha, Shikadai mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. Beberapa kali bocah itu menguap tapi meronta saat temari mencoba mengambilnya dari pelukan Naruto.

"Biarlah Temari." Pria blonde itu mengelus punggung Shikadai yang mulai terpejam "Nanti saja kalau sudah benar – benar tidur."

"Maaf ya.. jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak.. aku justru senang sekali."

"Kau sudah cocok menjadi ayah Naruto, bukan begitu Shika?" Temari meminta dukungan suara.

"hmm… itu benar." Shikamaru mengiyakan

"kapan kau menikah Naruto? Berkeluarga itu menyenangkan, kau tak akan lagi kesepian."

"Apalagi kalau sudah punya anak." Shikamaru menambahkan.

Dengan wajah malu Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. Ah.. kapan ia menikah? Naruto merasa tercubit sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menikah sedang gadis yang amat di cintainya telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat karipnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kabar Perjodohan

_**Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : NaruHina_

 _Chapter 2 : Kabar Perjodohan._

 _._

 _._

Hinata tersenyum senang memandangi keranjang apelnya yang nampak begitu segar. Burung – burung bersiul di bawah naungan pohon – pohon rindang. Gadis itu berniat mengunjungi Aburame Shino pagi ini, ia sengaja pergi saat suasana masih sejuk karena tiba – tiba malas membayangkan teriknya matahari di bulan Juli.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat sedikit keramaian di depan kantor Hokage. Beberapa ANBU, para Tetua desa, Daimyo negara Hi dan tentu saja ada sang Hokage ketujuh disana. Hinata tersenyum samar. Ia memandangi Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tak pernah ada yang berubah dari seorang Naruto yang dicintainya. Senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan kelakuan konyolnya.

' _Sampai kapan aku dapat terus melihatmu seperti ini Naruto-kun?. Bisakah jika aku ingin melihatmu seumur hidupku?.'_

"Ada apa Hinata?" Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Hinata mengagetkan gadis itu.

"Aa..aku..aku.. ah.. Shikamaru-san" Hinata begitu gugup, wajahnya benar – benar merah, malu tertangkap basah memandangi Naruto.

"Hahaha…. Merepotkan. Ayo jalan, jangan hiraukan mereka." Ucap Shikamaru yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Shikamaru membuang puntung rokoknya sebelum berjalan santai mendahului Hinata. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana hitam kesukaannya. Hinata tertawa kecil namun tetap terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Shikamaru-san sadar tidak? Sejak menjadi seorang perokok Shikamaru-san jarang terlihat menguap."

"Hahaha… iya ya. Aku saja tidak sadar. Yang aku tau aku sulit mengantuk karena harus mengawasi kebodohan Naruto."

Hinata kembai terkikik.

"Padahal aku kurang tidur semalam, entah kenapa Shikadai rewel sekali padahal tidak sedang sakit"

"Mungkin giginya mau tumbuh Shikamaru-san. biasanya balita sering rewel karena pertumbuhan gigi pertama."

"Begitukah?" Shikamaru cukup terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Maklum saja, baru pertama kali ini Shikamaru memiliki anak.

"hu'um.. biasaya seperti itu. bukankah Shikadai-kun hampir berusia 10 bulan?. Beberapa anak mengalami tumbuh gigi dengan cepat dan beberapa sebaliknya."

"tepatnya 8 bulan. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Temari membawanya ke klinik. Mungkin Sakura bisa membantu."

"Tentu saja"

Obrolan mereka terputus, sebab kini mereka telah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda pamit pada Shikamaru. Tetapi belum sempat Shikamaru membalas ojigi dari Hinata, gadis itu telah di tarik Naruto sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Hinata kau mau kemana pagi – pagi begini?"

"Ano.. aku mau ke rumah sakit."

"Oh… mau menjenguk Shino ya." Ucap Naruto sembari melihat apel – apel segar dalam keranjang Hinata. "Hinata boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa Hokage-sama?"

"Kau lihat anak kecil itu" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya searah dengan jari telunjuk Naruto.

Tak sampai satu menit Hinata menemukan gadis kecil yang dimaksud Naruto sebab hanya ada satu anak kecil diantara sekumpulan orang itu. Gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat dan mata hitam besar itu sedang menangis menarik – narik jubah pria tua yang tak lain adalah Daimyo negara Hi.

"Dia adalah cucu Daimyo. Kepalaku pusing mendengar dia merengek terus. Hinata cobalah bujuk dia agar berhenti menangis. Setelah itu bawa dia kemana saja terserah kau. Aku ingin rapat ini cepat selesai Hinata. Aku tidak betah duduk berlama – lama dengan orang – orang tua itu."

Dasar Naruto baka, rapatnya saja belum dimulai sudah mengeluh ingin cepat selesai.

"Tapi aku harus mengunjungi beberapa tempat hari ini Hokage-sama."

"Tidak apa – apa, kau bawa dia ke tempat yang jauh sekalian aku lebih bersyukur. Ayolah Hinata, jangan menolak ya..."

Hinata tak juga memberi jawaban namun ia tampak beberapa kali menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Oh.. oh.. tunggu dulu." Naruto berfikir sejenak "Kau memang tidak boleh menolak Hinata. Ini misi, misi kelas D. Menjaga cucu Daimyo negara Hi." Cengiran lebarnya berkembang, seakan puas dengan ide misi kelas D.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam - dalam sebelum memberikan sedikit senyuman untuk Naruto. Sejak awal Ia tidak berniat untuk menolak sebenarnya. Hanya saja Hinata ragu anak itu mau ikut dengannya atau tidak.

Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah pendek – pendek menghampiri si gadis kecil. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya. Hanya saja gadis itu mulai berhenti menangis. Hinata berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya, dan gadis itu tertawa sebentar. Cukup lama Hinata bercengkrama dengannya, _'mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk membujuknya'_ batin Naruto.

Si gadis kecil telah melepaskan genggamannya dari jubah sang kakek, ia menerima apel dari Hinata. Dengan mengamit tangan kiri anak itu, Hinata membawanya berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Nah.. Yui-chan, ayo pamit dulu pada Hokage-sama"

"Tidak mau..!" Yui, nama si gadis kecil, menjawab dengan cepat. Mungkin ia jengkel pada Naruto yang sebelumnya sedikit tidak sabaran membujuk Yui.

"Hahaha… kau tidak boleh seperti itu Yui-chan" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Nah.. Hokage-sama, saya dan Yui pamit dulu, semoga rapat anda berjalan lancar." Hinata berojigi sebentar sebagai rasa hormat menjalankan misi dari sang Hokage.

Baru tiga langkah Hinata meninggalkan Naruto, pria itu berkata "Hinata.." Hinata membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto "Arigato.." dan Hinata tersenyum manis.

Tiga langkah lagi Hinata meninggalkan Naruto, pria itu berucap "Hinata.." dan Hinata membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto untuk kedua kali "Etto..." Naruto nyengir lebar "Bolehkah aku minta apelmu juga, aku tidak sempat sarapan hehehe.."

"Tentu saja boleh Hokage-sama" Hinata tersenyum dan memberikan tiga buah apel sekaligus untuk Naruto.

Dan baru tiga langkah lagi Hinata meninggalkan Naruto, pria itu berseru "Hinata.."

"Ih…. Jii-san ini apalagi sih. Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinata..." Yui benar – benar jengkel.

Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang sebal pada Yui "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena dia sudah memberiku apel. Seharusnya kau juga berterimakasih dulu sebelum memakannya."

"Aku sudah berterimakasih kok, iya kan nee-chan" Yui menengadah, memandang Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Ya-ya sudah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku harus bekerja" Naruto meninggakan Yui dan Hinata

"Dasar aneh.." Yui mendengus kesal.

.

###

.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan Sai sedang berkumpul menikmati minum teh di Yamanaka Floris yang mulai senggang. Beberapa tumpuk undangan telah rapi di bendel di pojok meja. Ya.. Sai dan Ino akan menikah 2 minggu lagi sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura, pasangan yang telah berumah tangga selama 2 tahun itu mengisi hari libur mereka dengan membantu persiapan pernikahan Ino, salah satunya dengan menuliskan undangan.

Suara lonceng lonceng kecil menginterupsi obrolan antara 4 orang di sana, tanpa dikomando mereka menoleh kearah pintu guna memastikan siapa yang datang.

Hinata datang dengan seorang gadis kecil yang di taksir Ino berusia sekitar 6 tahunan, begitu terkesima melihat banyaknya bunga yang cantik tertata rapi di toko itu.

"Sugoi…. Onee-chan bolehkah aku melihat – lihat?"

"Boleh saja Yui, asalkan Yui berjanji akan hati – hati. Jangan sampai menjatuhkan apalagi memecahkan pot disini ya.." jawab Hinata sabar.

"Hum..hum.." Yui mengangguk antusias "aku janji nee-chan" dan ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata, berkeliling toko milik Yamanaka Ino.

"Duduklah disini Hinata" ucap ino sembari menunjuk satu di antara 2 kursi yang masih kosong disana.

"Terimakasih Ino-san" ucap Hinata sesaat setelah ia menyamankan diri di kursi tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa?" Ino menuangkan teh untuk Hinata.

"Etto.. bisakah Ino-san memberiku serangkai Bunga Matahari?"

"Mau mengunjungi makam Neji emh?" ino balik bertanya sebab ia tau Hinata selalu memesan Bunga Matahari kesukaan Neji untuk mengunjungi makam kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ya.. sekarang tanggal 3 Juli, hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Neji nii-san. Aku ingin mengunjunginya sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa menolak pesanan tuan putri Hyuga."

"Jangan bilang begitu, itu berlebihan Ino-san" kemudian pipi gembil Hinata telah dihiasi rona merah tipis.

Ino terkekeh. Ia memang sangat suka menggoda Hinata sebab Hinata adalah gadis pemalu. Segera ino beranjak pada meja yang lebih luas tak jauh dari meja tunggu.

"Siapa anak kecil tadi Hinata?" Sakura bertanya

"Oh.. namanya Yui. Dia cucu Daimyo. Sepertinya ada rapat di gedung Hokage, jadi Yui di titipkan padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sai ganti bertanya.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu Hokage-sama di depan gedung Hokage sebelum rapat di selenggarakan. Karena Yui menangis terus, Hokage-sama memberiku misi menjaga Yui."

"Apa? Misi?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya

"Wajar saja Sasuke-kun, anak itukan cucu Daimyo, pasti banyak penjahat mengincarnya." Ino nimbrung dalam pembicaraan itu meski kedua tangannya sibuk memotongi tangkai yang terlalu panjang.

"Hahaha… sebenarnya tidak begitu juga Ino-san, Sasuke-san. Ini hanya misi kelas D."

"APA…? MISI KELAS D?" Ino berteriak kaget, membuat Sakura reflek menutup telinganya.

"Pelankan suaramu pig…" Sakura berujar kesal.

"Tapi itu keterlaluankan jidat. Misi kelas D untuk seorang jounin, heires klan Hyuga pula."

"Sepertinya akupun mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan Naruto." Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja Hinata. Itu pelecehan namanya, dulu dia yang masih genin dan sangat payah saja menolak mentah – mentah misi kelas D dari sandaime."

"Tuh kan, Sasuke-kun saja mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang ku katakan kemarin sore." Ino menyahut tak sabar.

"Soalnya tadi pagi Yui menangis terus jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain membujuknya. Aku rasa Hokage-sama takut aku menolak makannya ia memutuskan ini sebagai misi."

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini pembagian misi memang kacau balau. Apa mungkin Shikamaru sudah tidak sanggup mengendalikan kecerobohan Naruto lagi ya?" Sai bertanya polos.

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak masalah kok, lagi pula Yui tidak nakal. Hari ini aku mengajaknya menjenguk Shino-kun. Setelah itu berkunjung ke rumah Kurenai sensei bersama Kiba-kun, dia sangat senang karena di sana ada Mirai-chan dan Akamaru yang mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan saat makan siang di rumahku, dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, Yui-chan tidak takut pada Otou-sama ku yang galak itu.." Hinata tertawa, melunturkan kekesalan sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Yah… lagi pula kalau sudah si dobe itu yang memintanya, kau pasti sulit menolak. Bukan begitu Hinata?"

Seketika pipi Hinata merona hebat, membuat semua orang tertawa melihat kegugupannya sampai – sampai ia tidak bisa menjawab godaan Sasuke.

"Oh ya Hinata." Sai memulai obrolan lagi "Tadi aku lewat kediaman Hyuga, sepertinya ramai sekali, semua orang terlihat sibuk. Ada apa?"

Senyum dan rona wajah Hinata luntur perlahan, ia tidak ingin membahas hal ini sebenarnya.

"Kau melamun Hinata?" Sakura mengibas tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ah.. ano.. maaf Sakura-san." Hinata tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan sai.

"oh.. itu ya. Tanggal 15 nanti kami akan kedatangan tamu, rombongan klan Otsutsuki dari Kirigakure. Jadi semua orang sibuk membenahi mansion."

"Aneh.. tidak biasanya rombongan klan dari desa lain datang ke konoha." Sasuke berniat mengorek informasi.

"Sebenarnya kalau di tilik dari sejarah, bisa di bilang klan Otsutsuki masih kerabat dengan klan Hyuga."

"Jadi maksudmu ada arisan keluarga begitu?" ganti Ino yang bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin sesepele itu, ino-chan." Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

"Eemh… ano…" Hinata tersenyum masam "Akan ada wacana perjodohan dalam pertemuan yang di adakan tiga hari setelahnya."

"Perjodohan?" Mereka berempat memekik tek percaya.

"Perjodohan siapa Hinata?" Pertanyaan Sai itu cukup mewakili keterkagetan 3 orang yang lain.

"Tentu saja itu perjodohanku Sai-san. Diharapkan dengan adanya pernikahan antara aku dan pemimpin klan Otsusuki, hubungan kerjasama yang akan di ajukan oleh Hyuga bisa segera mendapat persetujui dengan baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto" Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi meminta kejelasan pada Hinata.

"Yang aku tau Otou-sama sudah mengurus izin kedatangan rombongan Otsutsuki pada Hokage-sama, jadi kemungkinan Hokage-sama juga sudah mengetahui perihal perjodohan ini."

"Dan Naruto hanya diam saja?" Ino menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Naruto diam saja melihat hubungan kalian terancam kandas seperti ini?"

"Hu-Hubungan apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Tentu saja hubunganmu dan Naruto Hinata" Sai ikut gregetan melihat respon Hinata yang terlalu lamban menurutnya.

"Aku rasa kalian semua salah paham. Hokage-sama tentu tidak akan merasa keberatan. Antara aku dan dia, kami hanya berteman. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya?."

Sakura terperangah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Jadi selama ini antara Naruto dan Hinata yang mereka kira hanya malu – malu menunjukan ikatan kasih ternyata memang tak ada yang istimewa? Lalu apa artinya kedekatan mereka selama ini?. Sedangkan semua orang tau perlakuan Naruto pada Hinata berubah pesat pasca perang melawan obito. Sakura mati – matian mengutuk dirinya. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal, baik Hinata ataupun Naruto bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan membohongi teman – temnanya sampai sejauh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat sore minna san

Saya tau ini mungkin teralu cepat untuk update chapter 2, tapi saya melakukannya karena kecewa pada chapter pertama fic ini. Yah… ini adalah fic pertama saya dan juga pertama kalinya bergabung dengan ffn. Jadi harap maklum dengan tampilan yang buruk, keterangan yang sangat tidak jelas dan skip time tanpa tanda jeda -padahal udah dikasih lho.. tapi entah kenapa bisa hilang- di chap pertama.

Saya mengharap reviewnya, terutama kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya.

Oh ya… ada yang bisa kasih tau saya "Apa bedanya views dan visitors dalam traffic graph d ffn ini ya?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Tekad Hinata

_**Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : NaruHina_

 _Chapter 3 : Tekad Hinata_

 _._

 _._

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi langit Konoha. Semilir angin lembut menyapu anak rambut Hinata. Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan nisan Hyuga Neji. Ia masih berdo'a, memejamkan mata dan merapatkan tangan sejajar dengan garis wajahnya.

"Neji nii-san, Otanjoubi Omedeto."

Hinata tersenyum tipis sembari membuka matanya pelan. ia tak mendapati apapun di hadapannya selain hanya nisan sang kakak dan serangkai Bunga Matahari yang ia bawa tadi berjajar manis dengan Lili Putih dan Mawar Merah, sepertinya beberapa orang baru saja datang berkunjung.

Komplek pemakaman itu amat sepi, seperti ia yang kesepian sepeninggal Hyuga Neji.

"Bagaimana kabar nii-san? Aku, Hanabi dan Otou-sama baik – baik saja disini. Nii-san tau? Hari ini aku mendapat undangan pernikahan dari teman kita. Sai-san dan Ino-san akan menikah dua minggu lagi." Hinata memberi jeda dalam monolognya

"Banyak hal yang berubah dalam sepuluh tahun ini nii-san, teman – teman kita telah banyak yang berumah tangga. Awalnya Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san. Shikamaru-san dan temari-san sekarang sudah punya Shikadai. Chouji-san dan Karui-san juga sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya dalam waktu dekat."

" Aku membayangkan," suara hinata berubah pelan "Andai saja nii-san masih disini. Apakah nii-san juga sudah menikah? Apakah dengan Tenten-san? Ataukah sudah ada Neji junior yang meramaikan kediaman Hyuga?" air mata Hinata menetes sudah. Dihirupnya nafas dalam – dalam, sekuat tenaga Hinata tak ingin terisak di depan nisan kakaknya.

"Tenten-san adalah gadis yang baik, sekarang ia sudah menjadi guru pembimbing genin. Mungkin diantara kami semua, tenten-san lah orang yang paling terpukul karena kehilanganmu. Tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah melihatnya bersedih di hadapan orang lain selain hanya dihadapanmu saja." Hinata menghirup nafas panjang lagi sebab suaranya semakin parau.

"karena tenten-san juga aku membulatkan tekat. Aku ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat."

Hinata menghapus airmatanya yang menganak sungai mengingat kembali betapa berat jalan yang ia lali sepeninggal Neji "Aku mempelajari banyak hal nii-san. Sejarah klan, tradisi dan tatakrama, aku mengolah fisik dan psikisku, aku menghimpun lebih banyak cakra untuk menguasai semua jutsu klan Hyuga. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil, aku diakui sebagai putri penerus kepemimpinan keluarga Hyuga."

" Aku tidak tau apakah jalan yang akan kuambil ini salah atau benar. Aku hanya ingin merubah Hyuga, merubah Souke dan Bunke, meneruskan tekat Neji-nii untuk menghapus kutukan dalam keluarga kita." Kali ini Hinata tak lagi dapat membendung tangisnya. untuk beberapa saat yang dapat Hinata dengar hanyalah sedu-sedannya sendiri.

"aku mohon, awasilah aku nii-san. restuilah setiap jalan yang aku pilih. Seperti banyak hal yang telah berubah, sebanyak itu pula kasih sayangku tak pernah hilang terhadapmu. Terimakasih nii-san. terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan juga Naruto-kun. Semoga _kami_ -sama memberi ketentraman untuk nii-san."

Hinata memejamkan matanya kembali. Melafalkan do'a untuk ketentraman Neji sebagai penutup kunjungannya. Ketika ia menyelesaikan semua itu, Hinata baru sadar warna jingga begitu pekat menghiasi ufuk barat menandakan sang mentari hampir mencapai peraduanya. Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia pejamkan lagi matanya erat – erat berharap tak ada airmata yang tersisa di pelupuknya.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang."

Hinata tersentak, dengan cepat kepalanya ia tolehkan kebelakang. Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Kaos orange polos dibalut jubah putih Hokage dengan aksen api merah dibagian bawah.

"Sejak kapan Hokage-sama ada disini?"

"Beberapa saat sebelum kau memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Neji"

' _jadi Naruto-kun mendengar semuanya. Huh.. untunglah aku tidak bicara hal yang macam – macam'_

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Hinata berdiri dan Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, Naruto menariknya cepat. Membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya erat, menjalarkan rasa hangat di hati Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan"

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat. Ia sungguh takut Naruto merasakan debaran jantungnya yang seakan melompat – lompat ingin keluar. Dekapan ini, panggilan ini, keduanya adalah hal istimewa yang hampir tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mendamba kehadiran pria itu.

"U-untuk apa Hokage-sama berkata se-seperti itu?"

"Untuk semuanya, untuk semua hal yang menyakitimu. Karena aku tak dapat melindungimu, karena aku kita kehilangan Neji dan karena hingga saat ini aku belum bisa merubah Hyuga seperti janjiku pada kalian."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, merangkum wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Hinatapun tak kalah hikmat memandangi wajah Naruto. Meski tak sedikitpun air mata mengaliri pipi tan itu, Hinata masih dapat melihat dengan jelas kesedihan dan perasaan yang tulus terpancar dari iris blue safirnya.

"Bahkan sekali saja, aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa Hokage-sama adalah penyebab kesedihanku." Naruto tak menjawabnya, ia membelai pipi Hinata, menghapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Neji nii-san selalu mengingatkanku bahwa sekeras apapun kita berusaha akan selalu ada masanya dimana kita tak dapat meraih sebuah impian walaupun itu adalah hal yang amat sederhana. Hokage-sama telah berjanji tidak akan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepergian Neji nii-san. Jadi tolong jangan meminta maaf, Hokage-sama."

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, menurunkannya dari pipi gadis itu. selanjutnya ia membiarkan Naruto menggenggam tangan kirinya, membawa Naruto kembali pada kenangan 10 tahun yang lalu, saat kematian Neji, saat gadis itu meneguhkan hatinya yang runtuh di tengah kejamnya peperangan.

' _arigato Hinata, kau adalah gadis yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal.'_

 _._

###

.

Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah ia menyingkirkan beberapa gulungan dan cup bekas ramen instan kemarin malam.

"Hehehe… maaf ya berantakan."

"Tak apa, aku tidak terkejut kok Naruto-kun."Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Ne.. Hinata, kau membuatku malu ttebayo." Naruto menggaruk pipinya dan wajah tan itu semakin memerah.

"Hahaha… benarkah? Sejujurnya aku sudah pernah melihat yang jauh lebih berantakan dari ini."

Naruto tak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi, wajahnya sungguh semerah kepiting rebus. Sejak kecil Naruto tinggal di apartemen ini. Ruang tamu, makan dan nonton tv jadi satu diatas kotatsu persegi dekat ranjangnya. Bahkan dapurpun tanpa ada ruang penyekat. Pernah satu kali Naruto berniat membeli apartemen baru yang lebih besar, namun segera ia urungkan saat terbayang betapa sepinya apartemen yang besar untuk ditinggali sendirian.

Hyuga Hinata adalah teman dekatnya semenjak kepergian Neji. Naruto sering mengajak gadis Hyuga itu berkunjung kemari, jelas sudah ia hafal betul bagaimana berantakannya seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mandilah dulu Naruto-kun. Biar kubereskan yang ini"

"Terimakasih ya Hinata, kau memang baik sekali." Tawa Naruto seraya menyambar handuk dan baju gantinya.

Pertama Hinata menggantung jubah Hokage Naruto, pria itu melepasnya saat perjalanan ke ichiraku karena sebal mendengar Hinata terus memanggilnya Hokage-sama. Dengan cepat Hinata beralih membersihkan meja dan menyapu lantai, barulah dia membawa dua kantung belanjaannya kedapur dan siap memasak ramen.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala yang masih basah. Harum aroma seafood ramen extra bawang kesukaannya membuat Naruto langsung menuju dapur.

"Apa sudah matang Hinata?"

"Belum Naruto-kun. Tunggulah 15 menit lagi. aku akan menyelesaikannya segera." Hinata begitu cekatan sebab ia hafal betul letak perabotan dan bumbu di dapur Naruto.

"Hehehe… tidak perlu buru – buru ttebayo, aku masih bisa sabar meskipun aromanya membuat perutku semakin keroncongan."

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hinata, maaf ya aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"tidak apa – apa Naruto-kun, tidak setiap harikan? Dan juga aku tidak tau apa besok – besok aku bisa mampir kesini lagi dan memasak untukmu."

"tentu saja bisa, kau boleh mampir kapanpun kau mau Hinata. Lagi pula masakanmu selalu enak, jadi aku tidak kebratan kau sering – sering masak di dapurku hehehe…" cengiran Naruto menemani acara memasak Hinata.

Tidak sampai 15 menit Hinata telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Naruto membantu mengangkat makanan serta mangkuk ke meja makan sementara Hinata membersihkan dapur.

"Ittadakimasu…" Naruto berseru riang sebelum memulai acara makannya. "wah… ini enak sekali Hinata. Seafood ramen buatanmu memang yang nomer satu."

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar gombalan Naruto. Pada dasarnya pria itu memang penyuka ramen, jadi tidak salah kalau seafood ramen extra bawang buatan Hinata masuk dalam list favoritnya.

Dok..dok..dok…

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu tiga kali, dengan menggerutu Naruto bangkit membukanya. Hinata terlalu fokus dengan makan malamnya dan saat ia hendak menelan potongan udang, Hinata tersedak melihat Shikamaru dari genkan, masuk dan menatapnya penuh curiga. Segera Hinata meneguk air untuk menetralisir rasa panas yang menyerang rongga hidung dan dadanya. Sayangnya, itu tak membantu. Ia justru tersedak air lebih parah hingga menjatuhkan gelasnya ke karpet saat Sasuke dan Sakura muncul di belakang Shikamaru.

Jadilah Hinata lari membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya ke kamar mandi. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu segera menyusul Hinata yang terbatuk hebat.

"Hinata kau tidak apa – apa?" ucap Naruto sembari menepuk – nepuk punggung Hinata.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk meredakan batuknya. Ia meminta handuk pada Naruto seusai membilas wajah dan mengguyur ramen yang kembali dari perutnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia berniat menggoda Hinata akan tetapi melihat Hinata tersedak begitu hebat, ia kasihan juga kalau gadis itu tersedak lagi.

"Tidak apa – apa Sakura-san, hanya kurang hati – hati, jadi tersedak." Jawab Hinata sembari merapikan gelas dan mangkuknya.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata? Kau kan belum selesai makan." Naruto heran melihat Hinata membawa makanannya menuju dapur.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak enak makan, dada dan hidungku sakit."

Hinata mengambil dompetnya di sebelah tv kemudian ia berojigi di hadapan teman – temannya.

"Saya pamit pulang dulu minna-san. terimakasih atas makan malamnya Naruto-kun dan maaf telah membuat kekacauan di rumahmu."

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Tunggulah sebentar Hinata aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Wajahmu pias sedang hidung dan matamu merah sekali."

"Tidak perlu Naruto-kun, aku baik – baik saja."

"Kalau begitu aku temani sampai ujung jalan ya Hinata. Aku mau mengambil kue pesanan kaa-chan." Sakura bangkit. Kedua gadis itu berlalu dari rumah Naruto.

.

"kalian sudah makan belum? Kalau mau ambil mangkuk di dapur."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berdiri tak menyia – nyiakan tawaran Naruto. Sesungguhnya ia tergoda harum ramen di meja itu.

"Ini berkas study banding yang di ajukan Suna Gakure khusus untuk para medic-nin. Pelajari malam ini Naruto, besok pagi kita harus mengirim balasannya. Aku sungkan pada Gaara kalau kita terlalu lama merespon." Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah gulungan hijau pada Naruto.

"Karena dia adik ipar mu eh..?"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja bukan itu. aku malu kalau kinerja kita kalah dengan kinerja tim kakashi-sama". Shikamaru memijit keningnya, tak habis pikir dengan jalan fikiran Naruto.

"Kalau kau?" Naruto beralih pada Sasuke yang sudah menikmati beberapa sendok ramen, tak mengindahkan tanggapan Shikamaru yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungimu, sekalian memberikan ini."

Sasuke menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Sai dan Ino. Naruto begitu antusias membacanya. Hingga menelantarkan dokumen pemberian Shikamaru. Padahal Sai sendiri sudah memberitahunya secara langsung bersamaan dengan mengajukan cuti menikah.

"Ramennya enak, kau beli dimana dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang mengambil sesendok lagi dari panci.

Shikamaru mendengus _'sudah jelas ini masakan Hinata. Mau memancing ikan Sasuke?'_

"Kau tau itu masakan Hinata Sasuke. Jangan berbelit – belit. Aku berniat mentraktirnya tadi tapi sayangnya paman teuchi sudah kehabisan dan mau tutup. Jadi Hinata kemari memasak makan malam kami." Ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari undangan Sai.

"Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Hinata, Naruto?" Shikamaru, dengan tak acuh mempertanyakannya sembari meneguk kuah ramen pertamanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kedekatan kalian sungguh tidak bisa dikatakan sebatas teman Naruto. Semua orang tau Hinata menyimpan perasaan yang berbeda padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa peduliku? Dia berhak mencintai siapapun begitu juga aq."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Lalu apa arti sikap dan perhatianmu padanya selama ini?"

"Apa? aku hanya kasihan saja padanya. Karena aku ia berkali – kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Karena aku ia kehilangan Neji. Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku pada Neji. Aku akan melindunginya, apa aku salah membalas perlakuan baiknya padaku?"

"Kasihan kau bilang? Berengsek kau dobe." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Lalu apa maumu Sasuke? Aku harus mengencaninya? Menikahinya?. Sakura bisa tak membalasku sedikitpun, begitu juga aku bisa tak mengacuhkan Hinata."

"Kenapa kau bawa – bawa Sakura disini berengsek..!" Sasuke bangkit dan mereka telah saling mencengkram kerah baju.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Shikamaru menggebrak meja.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, melepaskan cengkramannya pada Naruto dan menampik tangan Naruto di kerah bajunya. Ia berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Namun sebelum itu, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Membiarkan Naruto manangkap senyum angkuhnya.

"Kita lihat saja Naruto, apa kau masih bisa menyombongkan ucapanmu jika gadis itu sudah menikahi orang lain."

Naruto tersentak. Matanya bergerak gelisah atas ucapan Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir itu tak acuh saja membiarkan Naruto bertanya – tanya tanpa memberikan kejelasan.

"Naruto, jagalah ucapanmu. Aku tau kau bukan tipikal pria berengsek. Tapi kau tak pantas mengucapkan hal seperti itu tentang gadis sebaik Hinata. Kau, Hinata atau siapapun punya hak untuk mencintai seseorang, tapi mencintai istri temanmu bukan hal yang bijak. Lupakan Sakura Naruto."

"Apa kau mengerti ucapan teme yang terakhir Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto gelisah seakan ia tak mengindahkan nasehat Shikamaru barusan.

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kunjungan klan Otsutsuki beberapa hari mendatang."

.

###

.

Hinata meneguk pelan teh hangat pemberian Hanabi. Untunglah keadaannya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Itu semua berkat adik perempuannya, dengan keterampilan medis dan Byakugan miliknya, Hanabi dapat mengeluarkan material ramen yang tersangkut di saluran pernafasan Hinata.

"Onee-chan sudah baikan sekarang?" ucap Hanabi saat menerima cangkir teh yang telah kosong.

"Sangat baik Hanabi-chan, terimakasih imouto ku sayang." Hinata memberikan sanyum termanisnya.

"Sama – sama... lain kali hati – hati nee-chan, Nanadaime-sama itukan tidak terlalu tampan jadi nee-san tidak perlu gugup."

"Aku tidak gugup Hanabi." Pipi Hinata merona.

"Ah benarkah?" Hanabi tersenyum menggoda.

"Yaa.. dan emh.. aku.. er.."

"Dan apa Hinata nee-chan?"

"Emh.. aku rasa Na-Naruto-kun itu me-memang tampan."

Hanabi tergelak. Ya tuhan kakaknya ini memang benar – benar membuatnya gemas.

"Jangan tertawa Hanabi-chan. Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku?" Hinata merajuk, membuat pipi tembamnya terlihat lebih imut.

"Ya.. ya.. baiklah.. aku juga sudah puas menggodamu nee-chan" Hanabi menghentikan tawanya perlahan "Apa nee-chan membutuhkan yang lainnya?"

Hinata menatap Hanabi sendu dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"kalau begitu cepat pakai selimutnya dan pergi tidur." Hanabi tersenyum, ia membuka lipatan selimut, menutupi kaki hingga lengan Hinata karena kakaknya itu masih dalam posisi duduk di atas futon.

Tiba – tiba saja terlintas di benak Hinata bahwa Hanabi bertingkah seolah ia seorang maid di rumahya sediri. _'Tidak.. tidak. Hanabi-chan bicara seperti itu karena aku kakaknya dan ia peduli padaku.'_

"Hanabi-chan"

"Ya..." Hanabi menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya memandang Hinata yang telah menatapnya lebih dulu.

Mereka hanya terdiam. Hinata memandang wajah adiknya lekat seolah mereka tak akan bertemu lagi esok hari. Hanabi telah tumbuh dewasa, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, rambut panjangnya yang juga coklat, mata ametisnya yang tegas. ia begitu mirip dengan Hiashi, ayah mereka. Tetapi ada satu yang berubah, menorehkan kepedihan di hati Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyibak poni miring Hanabi, mengusap lembut dahi itu dengan ibu jarinya "Apa ini masih sakit, Hanabi-chan?" suara Hinata begitu parau hingga Hanabi sangat takut kakaknya akan menangisinya lagi.

Hinata masih ingat, saat itu bulan Desember. Malam dimana salju pertama turun sebelum usianya genap 21 tahun. Hinata melalui upacara penobatannya sebagai pewaris klan beberapa jam sebelumnya, dan begitu cepat ia harus menyaksikan kakeknya menanamkan segel kutukan klan di dahi Hanabi yang baru menginjak 16 tahun.

Hinata memeluk Hanabi begitu erat setelah mereka kembali ke kamar. Betapa hati Hinata hancur ketika adik kesayangannya itu mengeluhkan nyeri pada segel barunya.

Ibu mereka meninggal beberapa saat setelah Hanabi lahir. Sebab itulah Hinata begitu menyayangi adiknya. Selama ini ialah yang selalu menjaga dan memanjakannya, itu karena Hinata ingin menggantikan kasih ibunya yang telah pergi untuk Hanabi. Tetapi hari itu ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya sekararang adalah bagian dari keluarga cabang.

"Hentikan onee-chan." Hanabi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, perlahan menyingkirkan tangan itu dari dahinya. "Sudah lima tahun berlalu, tentu saja sudah tidak sakit. onee-chan tau? Konohamaru-kun bilang, ini terlihat keren hahaha…. " Hanabi berujar riang namun tak membuat Hinata lega sedikitpun.

"Hanabi-chan.., bertahanlah sedikit lagi. aku pasti akan segera menghapus Juinjutsu yang mengotori dirimu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya onee-chan." Hanabi mendesah "Aku rasa masih ada kesempatan. Kau tak perlu menikahi Otsutsuki itu. Onee-chan sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya bukan? Aku rasa dia orang yang angkuh dan arogan, apa onee-chan tidak merasakannya?. Lalu bagaimana dengan Nanadaime-sama? Kalian sudah sedekat ini dan.."

"Tidak pernah ada yang berubah Hanabi." Hinata memotong ucapan adiknya yang memang terlalu panjang. "setiap kali aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Naruto-kun, aku hanya mendapati kekosongan keesokan harinya."

Hanabi melihat kesedihan yang amat dalam di mata hinata. Oh.. kenapa justru Hanabi yang ingin menangis saat ini.

" Kau tau?. Ini semua sama seperti saat aku melihat oase di tengah gurun yang panas. Sebuah fatamorgana, hanya ilusi dari mataku sendiri."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hokage-sama tidak mungkin mempermainkanmu seperti ini, kau pasti salah nee-chan."

"Aku memang salah Hanabi-chan. Aku telah salah mengartikan kebaikan Naruto-kun selama ini" Air mata Hinata terjatuh tanpa ingin ia tahan karena ia ingin membaginya, hanya dengan Hanabi.

"Aku menunggunya selama bertahun – tahun. Aku tau dari awal bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah penantian yang tak akan pernah berakhir, tapi hatiku menolaknya. Dan aku begitu senang membodohi diriku sendiri."

Hanabi mengusap pipi Hinata pelan, sedang setetes air mata juga telah membasahi pipinya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mencintainya Hanabi-chan?. Kenapa sesakit ini mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto?."

"Onee-chan… sudahlah ya." Hanabi terisak, ia memeluk kakaknya erat. Sakit sekali dada Hanabi rasanya. Kenapa _kami-_ sama begitu tega membiarkan orang sebaik Hinata bertahan mencintai seorang pria yang tak pernah ingin membalas perasaanya?. Sedang hinata telah menghabiskan hampir seumur hidupnya untuk menunggu cintanya terbalaskan.

Dalam pelukan adiknya, Hinata tergugu. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini untuk sesaat saja. Membiarkan semua tangisnya tumpah hingga benar – benar habis segala dayanya sebab hari ini ia harus menyerah dan memulai jalan baru keesokan harinya.

Setelah berlalu 5 menit, Hinata sudah semakin tenang. Masih dalam pelukan Hanabi, ia menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Seakan ia ingin meyakinkan Hanabi bahwa ia telah benar – benar mampu menerima segalanya, Hinata memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Hanabi dan berujar lirih.

"Tapi sekarang aku telah membulatkan tekatku Hanabi-chan. Aku harus mengakhiri perasaanku. Aku akan menikahi Toneri otsutsuki, mengembalikan keutuhan Hyuga, menepati janjiku pada Neji nii-san untuk mengubah Hyuga, menghapus kutukan dalam keluarga kita."

Hanabi tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk kakaknya erat, mengusap punggungnya agar merasa lebih tenang.

Ia tau hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto sangat ganjil. Pria itu tak segan menggandeng tangan kakaknya, tak segan mengajaknya jalan – jalan berdua, tak segan menggodanya, bahkan tak segan meminta Hinata memasak untuknya. Tapi kenapa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman? Apakah Naruto masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari rasa cintanya pada Hinata meski pria itu telah menjadi Hokage? Atau dia tidak tau cara mengungkapkannya?.

Banyak sekali kemungkinan yang berkelebatan di benak Hanabi selama ini. Bahkan hingga kemungkinan paling buruknya, Hokage ketujuh itu hanya menjadikan Hinata pelampiasan karena tidak bisa mendapatkan haruno Sakura.

.

###

.

Sakura tak bisa benar – benar menikmati sarapan dengan suami tercintanya pagi ini. Bahkan saat Sasuke telah menandaskan susu dihadapannya, piring Sakura belum berkurang barang hanya setengah. Sasuke mendesah. Lama – lama ia muak juga melihat Sakura terus melamunkan pria yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, yah meskipun Sakura tidak tau tentang kejadian malam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan. Kau masih terus memikirkan si dobe itu hn..?"

"Aku tidak bisa tutup mata begitu saja dengan masalah ini."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Sakura terperanjat dengan ucapan Sasuke "Jadi kau sama gilanya seperti si dobe yang begitu menggilaimu?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak bisa menghindari nada bicaranya yang meninggi.

"Untuk apa kau terus memikirkannya hah? Naruto bahkan tidur terlalu nyenyak semalam, ia makan terlalu kenyang pagi ini, sedangkan kau? Kenapa kau begitu mempedulikannya?"

"Ulangi ucapanmu sekali lagi Sasuke-kun." Sakura mendesis, tentu Sasuke tak akan megulanginya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia mecurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk berlatih agar bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha hanya karena itu adalah permintaanku. Ia mengabaikan sakit hatinya dan tersenyum gembira di acara pernikahanku hanya karena melihatku bahagia. Dia mencintaiku tapi ia sanggup membuang semuanya karena dia sangat menyayangiku Sasuke-kun. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk tak mempedulikannya?"

Sakura begitu meledak – ledak. Marah, kecewa dan kesedihan bercampur aduk melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak juga melunak.

"Dia tidak mencintai Hyuga itu. Bahkan jika gadis itu mati dia tidak peduli."

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba meredam emosi "Terserah kau sajalah mau menyimpulkan bagaimana. Hanya saja aku sungguh meminta maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak peduli pada Naruto. Bagiku, kau disisiku dan segala kebahagiaan kita, semua itu tak pernah lepas dari kebaikan Naruto di masalalu."

Sakura mendorong kursinya. Ia memutuska pergi ke Rumah Sakit tanpa pamit pada Sasuke. Menurutnya Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ia marah karena Sakura memikirkan Naruto. Tidak tahukah dia kenapa Sakura begitu lama memberi jawaban atas lamarannya dulu? Tentu karena Sakura mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Baru ketika Sakura benar – benar yakin bahwa Naruto akan baik – baik saja karena selalu ada Hinata di sampingnya, Sakura begitu lega menerima pinangan Sasuke. Dan sekarang? Hinata akan menikahi pria lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tenang?. Sakura mengumpat "sial.. Naruto baka."

.

###

.

Konohamaru tergeletak lemas di rumah sakit. Ia mengalami demam tinggi sejak kemarin malam dan belum juga turun hingga saat ini. Uchiha Sakura baru saja memberikan obat untuk di minum pagi ini. Tapi yang mengesalkan adalah Udon dan Moegi yang katanya akan membelikan sarapan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Konohamaru-kun."

Konohamaru mengitip dari kelopak matanya yang sungguh susah di buka. Sekilas saja, ia melihat seorang gadis Hyuga bersurai coklat menghampirinya dengan pakaian jonin lengkap.

"Setidaknya ketuklah pintunya dulu Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi tak menghiraukannya dan segera duduk di kursi samping rajang Konohamaru.

"Kau beruntung hari ini, karena aku membatalkan niat untuk mematahkan lehermu."

"…"

"Aku menunggumu di gerbang desa selama 2 jam kau tau?. Untunglah saat aku datang kerumahmu, bibi yang tinggal di sebelah rumahmu bilang kau di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tak tau Hanabi. Kemarin saat menghadap Hokage aku yakin tubuhku baik – baik saja. Menjelang jam 7 malam aku merasa tidak enak badan lalu aku memutuskan tidur lebih awal. Tengah malam aku terbangun karena banjir keringat. Setengah mati rasanya aku mengirim bunshin kerumah Udon memintanya membawaku kerumah sakit."

Hanabi menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Konohamaru. Ia tak menyangka suhu tubuh Konohamaru masih begitu tinggi. Hanabi menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar – benar harus pergi menyelesaikan misinya sendirian saja.

Konohamaru adalah patner Hanabi sejak gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjadi Shinobi desa setelah ia resmi sebagai Bunke. Hanabi mengambil ujian Chunin di tahun pertamanya dan ujian Jounin dua tahun berikutnya. Hal itu tidaklah sulit bagi Hanabi karena dari awal kemampuannya memang sudah sangat mumpuni.

"Kau harus banyak minum air putih Konohamaru-kun. Setelah buang air kecil suhu tubuhmu akan berangsur turun."

"Hu'um."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

"Pergilah ke kantor Hokage dulu. Sangat penting untuk Naruto nii-chan mempetimbangkan lagi misi ini tanpa aku."

"Ya…"

"Hanabi-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau menolongku dulu? Tadi sai-nii datang menjenguk, dia mencari ino-san sebenarya. Coba lihat isi kantong di atas meja itu, adakah yang bisa aku makan? Aku ingin segera minum obat. Sudah tidak tahan rasanya. Moegi menjatuhkan jatah sarapanku dari rumah sakit. Lalu dia dan Udon pergi membelikan makanan tapi sudah satu jam tidak kembali. Aku juga meminta mereka menemuimu di gerbang desa tapi nyatanya kau kesini malah karena bibi Asahi. Rasanya aku benar – benar ingin mencekik dua bocah sialan itu."

Hanabi segera memeriksa kantong plastik buah tangan Sai saat menjenguk Konohamaru. Ia cukup lega mendapati dua potog roti abon untuk menggajal perut pria tak berdaya yang sama sekali tak bisa membuka matanya. "Kau ini sakit tapi masih saja cerewet."

"Yang sakit bukan mulutku Hanabi-chan."

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Hanabi tersenyum samar.

.

###

.

Hanabi berdiri di depan ruangan Uchiha Sakura. Wanita itu sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak lagi menerima misi dari Hokage kecuali dalam keadaan genting.

Sebenarnya Hanabi harus segera pergi melapor ke Kantor Hokage, tapi mau di kata apa, Konohamaru memintanya mencari Sakura untuk mengganti infusnya yang sudah habis dan memberikan cairan obat yang baru.

Namun, ada yang menarik perhatian Hanabi di tempat ini. Pintu ruangan Sakura tidak sepenuhnya tertutup karena terganjal keset. Di dalam ruangan itu, sepertinya ada orang lain sehingga Hanabi menangkap sedikit keributan. Sebuah keributan yang membuat Hanabi memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Itu wajar Sakura, kau tau sendirikan bagimana dulu Naruto mengejarmu. Mungkin Sasuke-kun merasa cemburu. Sudahlah tidak usah cemas, nanti malam dia pasti sudah melupakannya."

"Aku juga berharap begitu pig"

' _Oh.. jadi dia sedang bicara dengan Yamanaka-san'_

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalian jadi kerumah Naruto kemarin?"

"Iya.. dan kau tau? Hinata ada di sana!."

"oh ya?" Sepertinya ino sangat tidak sabaran.

"Hu'um.. dia sedang makan malam dengan Naruto, dan lagi, menu makan malam mereka itu masakan Hinata."

"Nah kan… aku bilang juga apa. Terlalu mencurigakan kalau mereka itu tidak punya hubungan apapun."

"Yang bilang begitu bukan cuma kau saja nona Yamanaka. Seluruh Konoha juga bilang begitu."

"Iiish… Kau ini selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku. Lanjutkan saja ceritanya."

"Oke.. Hinata sepertinya terkejut dengan kedatangan kami bertiga."

' _Bertiga? Sepertinya aku sedikit telat menguping.'_

"Hinata tersedak hebat, jadi dia memutuskan pulang."

' _Oh.. jadi ini cerita di balik insiden tersedaknya Onee-chan.'_

"Emh… Souka."

"Oh iya ino aku hampir saja lupa.!" Sakura memberi jeda. " Aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi ke rumah kaa-chan sebelum ke rumah Naruto. Kau tau kan jalan dari rumahku ke rumah kaa-chan itu melewati kompleks pemakaman Konoha."

"Ya. Dan kau bertemu Hinata di pemakaman itu?" Ino tentu tidak lupa, Hinata membeli bunga sebelumnya.

"Tepat sekali. Hinata duduk di depan makam Neji dan Naruto berdiri di belakangnya."

"Naruto disana juga?"

"iya.. awalnya aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya iseng saja mengawasi mereka tapi siapa yang menyangka Ino…." Sakura berimprofisasi, memancing rasa keingintahuan Ino.

"Apa jidat.., sialan kau jangan membuatku penasaran..!"

"Naruto memeluk Hinata, dan itu cukup lama. Sepertinya Hinata sedang menangis karena setelah pelukan itu Naruto merangkum wajah Hinata, terlihat menghapus airmatanya."

"Aaaah… ya tuhan, kenapa aku melawatkan kejadian seperti itu." Ino memekik, walaupun yang ia ucapkan merupakan kalimat penanda rasa kecewa, tapi nada bicaranya kentara sekali ia terlalu senang menengar cerita Sakura.

Hanabi menggeleng heran. Ia tak habis pikir, ternyata wanita tetaplah wanita. Sehebat apapun mereka, bergosip ria -yang bagi Hanabi adalah perbuatan nista- tetaplah jadi hobi yang asik.

"Apa kau tau apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu jidat?"

"Tentu saja tidak pig, jaraknya terlalu jauh."

"Oh…" Nada bicaranya langsung berubah kecewa. _'Ternyata Yamanaka ini ekspresif sekali ya'_ . "Mungkin mereka membahas sesuatu mengenai perjodohan itu, makannya Hinata sedih."

"Aku rasa tidak Ino. Sasuke-kun bilang, Naruto terkejut saat ia bilang Hinata akan menikah. Intinya Naruto tidak tau masalah perjodohan Hinata."

Untuk sejenak mereka bedua terdiam. Hanabi tidak tahu saja di dalam sana Ino hampir membuka pertanyaan lagi namun terpotong oleh ketukan pintunya.

"siapa?" mereka berdua menengok kearah pintu.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha sensei"

Sakura cukup kaget ketika yang masuk adalah adik dari seorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka tadi "Hanabi?"

Hanabi tersenyum sekilas menyapa mereka "Saya ingi minta tolong, infus Konohamaru-kun habis. Dia menyuruh saya mencari anda."

"Oh.. iya. Tadi memang aku yang berpesan padanya untuk mencariku jika infusnya habis. Dia harus ganti obat soalnya."

"Oh.. begitu rupanya. Baiklah saya pamit dulu Uchiha sensei, Yamanaka san."

Ino tersenyum, sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu ya Hanabi."

"Sama – sama sensei." Hanabi membungkukkan badan dan segera beralu dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura." Ino membuka mulut ketika ia yakin Hanabi telah benar – benar pergi. "Gadis itu datang tepat di saat kita menghentikan pembicaraan. Aku rasa dia menikmati banyak cerita bersama kita."

Sakura tersenyum tipis "Mungkin saja. Bersyukurlah itu adiknya pig, akan merepotkan jika ayahnya yang mendengar."

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga….

Karena kemarin ada yang komentar kurang panjang dan setelah aku lihat lagi, ternyata memang sangat pendek di banding fic lain, kali ini lebih panjang 2x lipat dari yang sebelumnya ya..

Oh ya… hari ini sya mau berbagi sedikit ilmu nih buat para reader yang mungkin juga lg belajar jadi penulis.

Ini berkaitan dengan dua kata yang sangat sering muncul dalam cerita namun penggunaannya salah kaprah.

Kedua kata itu adalah "acuh" dan "bergeming"

Acuh yang sebenarnya adalah bermakna peduli. Jadi klo ada kalimat "Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan kiba dan pergi begitu saja." Ini salah ya reader. Seharusnya pakai kata "Sasuke tak acuh dengan ucapan kiba" atau "Sasuke tak mengacuhkan ucapan Kiba".

.

Bergeming itu artinya bergerak bukan diam saja. "Sasuke bergeming, ia terlalu terkejut." Orang terkejut pastinya diam membeku kan?. Kalimat yang benar itu "Sasuke tak bergeming, ia terlalu terkejut." Atau kalau memang ingin menggambarkan sasuke yang bergerak sedikit karena reflek dari keterkejutannya, dari pada ambigu, nggak jelas, mending pakai "Sasuke terkesiap, ia terlalu terkejut". Nggak usah pakai bergeming.

.

Kenapa saya sebut salah kaprah?. Karena banyak sekali lho para author yang menggunakan kata acuh dan tak acuh sekaligus dalam satu chapter tapi maknanya sama – sama gak peduli. Jadi kata acuh dan tak acuh nggak ada bedanya dalam cerita itu, pun begitu dengan kata bergeming dan tak bergeming.

.

.

Sekian dulu semoga info kecil dari saya ini bermanfaat,

terimakasih telah membaca 'Penantian dan Perasaan' saya mengharapkan review, kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para reader semua.

Selamat Siang .


	4. Chapter 4 : Hanabi yang Indah

_**.**_

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 4 : Hanabi yang Indah_

 _._

 _._

Konoha Gakure sungguh ramai malam ini. Pertengahan bulan Juli adalah saat festival Hanabi di laksanakan. Sejak siang hari sudah banyak para pedagang berjajar di jalan - jalan pusat desa dan semakin ramai menjelang malam. Ditambah kebijakan Naruto tahun ini meminta semua penduduk memakai kimono santai dan geta, tak terkecuali dengan para ANBU dan Jounin yang sedang berjaga membuat semarak festival Hanabi makin terasa.

Yamanaka Ino terlihat cerah memakai yukata sewarna mata samudranya dengan motif bunga semanggi, sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Tenten yang memakai yukata merah. Keduanya membawa kantong belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Ino itu si ratu belanja?.

"Kita harus melihat sepatu setelah ini Tenten-san, sekarang banyak sekali ya model sepatu ninja padahal dulu waktu kecil memakainya saja aku enggan."

"Kau mau melihat saja atau membeli?"

"Kalau ada yang bagus, kenapa tidak?"

Tenten menggeleng "Betapa mengerikannya masa depan Sai karena memiliki istri sepertimu Ino."

Ino tertawa, dalam hatinya membenarkan ucapan Tenten.

"Tapi kalau di pikir lagi, rasanya sepi sekali ya kalau cuma berdua, Tenten-san."

"Kau taukan Sasuke itu sedikit over protektif pada istrinya. Jadi sakura sudah pasti tidak akan jauh – jauh dari Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke tentu tidak sudi mengekori kita belanja."

"Kalau itu sih aku tau. Tapi kenapa tiba – tiba semuanya menghilang. Hinata-chan ada urusan klan. Karui-san kenapa tidak melahirkan lusa saja sih."

"Huust… jangan aneh – aneh ino. Chouji sedang bahagia dengan kelahiran putrinya."

Ino hanya cemberut sebentar. "Kau sudah lihat anaknya Chouji belum Tenten-san? namanya Chouchou, putrinya itu Karui-san sekali."

"Benarkah? Aku belum sempat menengoknya. Kalau Chouchou mirip Karui-san, itu artinya rasa cinta Chouji lebih besar dibanding istrinya. Mitosnya seperti itu" Tenten tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha… tapi kalau di pikir benar juga. Karui-san cukup galak tapi Chouji setia saja mengekorinya. Eh.. dan jangan lupakan keponakanku yang lain, Shikadai. Huh.. dia itu seluruhnya copyan Shikamaru, bahkan sampai sifat pemalasnya."

"Iya.. tapi dia lucu sekali. Matanya mirip Temari-san."

"Iya hanya matanya saja. Kau ingat tidak, saking cintanya pada Shikamaru, dulu Temari-san rela bolak – balik Konoha – Suna demi memperjuangankan kejelasan aturan pernikahan antar desa. Harus ku akui tukang tidur itu benar – benar pandai memilih istri."

Mereka berdua tertawa renyah mengingat masa itu, sampai..

"Ehem…"

Suara deheman menginterupsi mereka.

Ino dan Tenten menoleh kebelakang. Tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang mengenakan yukata hitam dan obi merah sedang berkacak pinggang, sedang pria di sebelahnya menyeringai geli.

"O..oo… kedengaran ya?, hehehe…" Ino nyengir lebar

"Huh… merepotkan."

.

###

.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama, hanya bedanya saat ini ino yang berada di depan bersama Tenten, sedang menggendong Shikadai dan bercanda dengannya. Di belakangnya, pelipis Shikamaru tampak berkedut. Ia terpaksa menuruti Ino untuk membawakan belanjaan yang begitu banyak sedang gadis itu mengambil si kecil dalam buaiannya, dan parahnya Shikadai yang sudah pulas sejak pertama di gendong ayahnya kini malah tampak segar tertawa – tawa dengan Tenten dan Ino.

"Temari, sebenarnya Shikadai itu anakku atau musuhku sih?"

Temari terkikik mendengar ucapan suaminya yang malang itu.

"Semua orang bilang dia mirip aku, dia copyan ku, tapi kenapa dia justru tidak akur denganku?"

"Berhentilah merajuk Shika, dia seperti itu karena ingin menunjukkan betapa miripnya kalian di hadapanmu." Temari tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian berdua nggak asik." Dengan sebal Shikamaru membuang mukanya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Shikamaru dan Temari menghentikan langkah karena Ino memutuskan mampir ke toko mainan anak. Temari sungguh tak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat Ino memborong begitu banyak baju dan mainan untuk Shikadai. ini bukan kali pertamanya dan memang tidak terjadi di setiap kesempatan. Sehingga Temari tau, menghentikan Ino belanja adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Ino, sai kemana?" Shikamaru mulai bosan.

"Oh… dia pergi bersama Naruto tadi."

"Kemana?"

Ino tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena kebetulan saja Naruto dan Sai terlihat dari kejauhan. Sama seperti Shikamaru, Sai mengenakan Kinagashi. Hanya saja milik Shikamaru berwarna hijau tua dan milik sai berwarna biru tua. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak sedikit lebih formal dengan setelan Hakama hitam dan Montsuki orange dengan lambang kecil klan Uzumaki di kedua ujung lengannya.

Shikamaru menilai, meskipun tanpa Haori, penampilan Naruto terlihat cukup pantas mengingat nanti sebelum kembang api dinyalakan dari atas bukit Hokage dia harus memberi beberapa kata sambutan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau curang ttebayo..!"

"Jangan jadi pecundang Naruto, terima saja kekalahanmu. Sejak awal aturannya aku harus bisa menangkap sebanyak – banyak ikan hanya dengan tiga saringan kertas."

"Tapi kau lama sekali"

"Kau tidak bilang aku harus cepat – cepat. Lagi pula Shinobi itu harus sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kesempatan terbaik."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya Sai."

Sai tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahu menyerah.

"kalu begitu sekarang aku menantangmu adu balap keong, kau berani tidak ttebayo?"

"Oke…, lagi pula aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi, Naruto."

Semakin jauh kedua orang itu berlalu, percakapan konyol merekapun semakin menghilang, tenggelam dalam riuhnya suasana pasar malam.

"Ino…" Tenten terdengar lemas "Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan mereka berdua?"

"Hahaha… sudah biarkan saja Tenten-san. Kau taukan, mereka itu sama – sama melewati masa kecil yang sulit. Emh.. bisa dibilang masa kecil kurang bahagia begitu. Aku pikir membiarkan mereka menikmatinya ketika dewasa juga bukan hal yang buruk."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya, ia merasa lega sekali. Ino Yamanaka yang sangat manja padanya dan Chouji telah tumbuh mejadi gadis yang penuh pengertian dan toleransi. Setidaknya Shikamaru tenang, Ino pasti akan menjalani rumah tangganya dengan baik.

.

###

.

Naruto dan Sai sampai di sebuah lapak penjual keong. Paman pemilik lapak membungkuk hormat mengetahui sang Hokage bersedia mampir. Tak banyak orang dewasa di sana, hampir semuanya adalah anak – anak seusia 7 tahunan yang tengah asik beradu balap keong.

Sai berjongkok, begitu tertarik memperhatikan keong – keong dalam dua box kuning yang cukup besar. Rupanya keong – keong disini cangkangnya di lukis wajah – wajah Shinobi Konoha yang cukup terkenal dalam bentuk chibi.

Sai memungut satu yang bergambar Ino, _'ya tuhan.. bahkan di gambar di atas keongpun kau tetap terlihat sangat manis sayang.'_. ia tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya sendiri, lalu memutuskan mengambil satu lagi yang bergambar dirinya.

"Ji-san, tolong beri aku yang larinya paling cepat."

"Oh baiklah tuan Hokage."

Sementara pemilik lapak itu sibuk mencari keong yang di inginkan Naruto, anak – anak yang ada di sana mulai mengerubuti mereka berdua.

"Hokage-sama, apa anda akan bertanding keong dengan Shimura-sama?" seorang anak kecil yang bahkan mungkin belum masuk ke akademi bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja ttebayo."

"Wah… Hokage-sama pasti menang. Hokage-sama kan hebat." Anak yang lain tampak mendukung Naruto.

"Ho..ho..ho.. itu sudah pasti ttebayo." Naruto melipat tangnnya di depan dada dengan bangga.

"Inikan adu balap keong Naruto. Belum tentu juga keongmu yang akan menang." Sai tiba – tiba merasa kesal karena tidak ada yang mendukungnya.

"Hei.. kau cemburu ya .." Naruto menggoda.

"Tidak."

"huh.. mengaku saja. kau itu kan memang kalah populer dengan aku."

Kening Sai berkedut. Kalau boleh jujur tentu saja ia cemburu karena semua anak di sana megelu – elukan Naruto padahal balapan ini yang menentukan bukan keterampilan mereka sendiri melainkan seekor keong.

"Ini dia Hokage-sama saya yakin dia pasti berlari dengan cepat."

Paman pemilik lapak tersenyum ramah, ia menyela pembicaraan mereka dan menyodorkan keong di tangan Naruto. Sejenak Naruto mengamati lalu dahinya berkerut.

"Ne.. Ji-san. Kenapa gambarnya Shikamaru? "

Si paman nampak bingung, ia tak mengerti maksud Naruto. Sejujurya ia tidak begitu kenal dengan Shinobi – Shinobi yang ada pada gambar cangkang keong dagangannya. Ia saja tidak kenal Sai, yang ia tahu Naruto itu Hokage karena wajahnya terpahat di atas bukit.

"Yang lain saja Ji-san, bisa – bisa si pemalas ini nanti tidur di tengah lomba."

Naruto mengusap dagunya bersamaan dengan keningnya yang mengkerut. _'cepat.. cepat.. shinobi yang memiliki kecepatan'._

"Yosh… aku tau sekarang.!" Naruto berteriak semangat sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya di udara. "Ji-san, berikan aku si kilat kuning dari konoha.!"

"…."

"…."

krik…krik…krik…

"Ada apa Ji-san?"

"Hehehe… ettoo, kilat kuning itu yang mana ya Hokage-sama?"

Sai terpingkal – pingkal, sedang Naruto lemas seketika dan anak – anak yang mengerubungi mereka berkedip – kedip tidak mengerti.

"Masak Ji-san tidak tau..?"

Melihat sang Hokage nampak sebal dan kecewa, paman itu menjadi gugup.

"Ma-maafkan saya Hokage-sama. Sebenarnya saya berasal dari keluarga pedagang, jadi saya tidak begitu mengenal para shinobi desa."

"Oh.. jadi begitu, ya sudah tidak apa – apa Ji-san." Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia kasihan juga melihat paman itu seakan takut padanya. "Kalau begitu biar aku jelaskan. Eh.. kalian juga dengarkan ya, ini pengetahuan penting" Naruto memandangi anak – anak di sekelilingnya dan anak – anak itupun mengangguk antusias.

"Kilat Kuning dari Konoha adalah sebuah julukan untuk Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage."

Terdengar gumanan 'oh…' dari para penonton penonton kecil disana.

"Kenapa dia mendapatkan julukan itu?. Karena Namikaze Minato menguasai jikukan ninjutsu yang memungkinkannya untuk berpindah tempat kemanapun, tak peduli seberapapun jauhnya, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. " Naruto memberi jeda, membiarkan anak – anak itu terkagum dengan ceritanya.

"Nama jurus itu adalah hiraishin no jutsu, sampai saat ini baru Yondaime dan aku saja yang berhasil menguasainya. Kalian tau? Dia itu adalah Otou-chan ku lho…" cengiran Naruto berkembang seiring pujian – pujian hebat dari anak – anak disana.

Setelah memahami keinginan Naruto, paman si penjual keong segera mengaduk – aduk box keongnya, mencari gambar Hokage ke-empat disana. Sai meringis sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kenapa mau balap keong saja rempong banget sampai harus mengusik Yondaime Hokage yang sudah tenang di alam kubur. Toh keong yang pertama tadi belum tentu pemalas seperti si empunya gambar.

Sesudah mendapatkan keong andalannya, pertandingn merekapun segera dimulai. Keduanya telah dalam posisi siap sembari menunggu hitungan kompak dari para bocah.

"Baiklah…" seorang anak dengan kinagashi abu – abu berniat menjadi wasit. "Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Di garis pertama ada Hokage-sama dengan keongnya si Kilat Kuning dari Konoha melawan peserta di garis kedua Shimura-sama dengan keongnya sendiri, Shimura Sai."

Si anak memberi jeda, di isi dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak riuh dari teman – temannya. "Ayo kita hitung bersama ya teman – teman."

 _Yoosh…._

 _Satu….._

"Cih.. bocah ini sepertinya cocok jadi wasit ujian chunin"

"Tunggu dia dewasa dulu Sai."

 _Dua….._

"Shimura Sai melawan Namikaze Minato, huh.. mati sajalah kau Sai."

Sekali lagi pelipis sai berkedut. Sementara tangan kanannya harus memegangi keong yang sudah siap berlari, tangan kirinya terkepal menahan diri untuk mencekik Naruto.

 _Tiga….._

Tepuk tangan begitu meriah bersamaan kedua keong yang berlari kencang. ingat..! kencang untuk ukuran keong ya reader.

Untuk sementara posisi mereka masih seimbang walaupun Shimura Sai berbelok – belok seakan mabuk laut. Kemudian si kilat kuning berhasil memimpin beberapa sentimeter, melambungkan sorak sorai penggemar Naruto. Namun itu pun tak bertahan lama, keong Naruto membiarkan dirinya di salip oleh Sai dan masuk ke dalam cangkang.

"Woi..woi… kenapa kau malah tidur aduh…" Naruto memekik frustasi, ia segera berpindah medekati keongnya

"Neee… Otou-chan ayo keluar." Sai tertawa senang melihat Naruto terlihat bodoh memanggil otou-channya.

Jarak semakin jauh, sekarang anak – anak itu gantian mendukung Sai. Maklumlah, namanya juga bocah.

Naruto tidak sabaran lagi, ia mengangkat keongnya, membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar meniup – niup si keong sampai bangun lalu meletakkan ke tempatnya semula.

"Hei.. Naruto apa yang kau lakukan..!"

"Tentu saja membangunkannya ttebayo."

"tapi jangan curang ya.!"

"Tidak akan, kau tau sendirikan aku mengembalikannya ke tempat semula."

Ya.. tentu saja Naruto tidak akan curang apalagi dilihat banyak anak. Itu bukan contoh yang baik dari seorang Nanadaime Hokage. Setelah perdebatan singkat itu, Naruto kembali memperhatikan keongnya yang ternyata sudah masuk ke cangkang lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto meniupi si keong tapi sayang si keong tak lagi mau berlari, ia hanya berjalan sebentar dan kembali bersembnyi. Naruto mencoba untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan si keong malah tidak sudi keluar dari cangkangnya.

Naruto menggerutu sedih, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kupon gratis 3 mangkuk ramennya di rampas oleh Sai.

"Oh.. _kami_ -sama, kenapa otou-chanku jadi payah begini." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne..ne.. Hokage-cama." Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek dan tebal menarik – narik Hakamanya membuat Naruto terduduk agar dapat mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu dengan jelas. "Hokage-cama.., telus cemangat ya. Hokage-cama pasti bica."

Naruto tersenyum, ia begitu senang masih ada yang bertahan mendukungnya. Di elusnya puncak kepala si gadis kecil sejenak.

"Arigato.., anak manis."

"Ha'i, ja matta Hokage-cama" gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali.

Mendapat semangat seperti itu, Naruto kembali meniupi keongnya. Tapi apa daya, mungkin keongnya sudah pingsan terlalu banyak menghirup nafas Naruto. Pemuda itu melirik keong milik Sai, _'akh… sudah hampir finish.'_

Naruto tertawa lirih. Tiba – tiba ia ingat pada Hinata. Bukankah gadis kecil itu seperti Hinata yang selama ini selalu menyemangati dirinya yang payah?. _'sekeras apapun kita berusaha, ada masanya kita tetap tidak dapat meraih apa yang kita impikan walau itu sangat sederhana'_ begitulah kira – kira suara lembut Hinata mengalun dalam ingatan Naruto.

Disitu Naruto menyadari, mungkin ini saatnya ia harus merelakan kupon ramennya dan menyerah dalam maraton sejauh satu meter ini.

.

###

.

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri keramaian desa. Ia mengenakan yukata ungu pucat dengan motif bunga sakura merah muda. Wajahnya hanya dilapisi bedak tipis dan lip gloss sewarna bibirnya. Rambutnya tetap tergerai, semuanya terlihat biasa saja, seperti poni tebalnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Hinata tidak sendiri untuk saat ini. Ada seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat dan memiliki warna mata yang hampir mirip dengan milik gadis itu. Pria itu adalah Toneri Otsutsuki, anak ketua klan Otsutsuki dari Kiri-Gakure. Entah bagaimana ceritannya yang Hinata tau tiba – tiba ayahnya mengharuskan ia menemani Toneri berkeliling melihat keramaian festival Hanabi.

Tak banyak pembicaraan di antara mereka karena Hinata sendiri terlalu canggung untuk memulai obrolan. Meski begitu Toneri tampak senang, ia bahkan tak malu - malu meminta Hinata menunggunya berbelanja.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin besar rasa penasaran di hati Toneri. Pasalnya Hinata yang tak lain adalah pewaris klan, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki banyak sekali teman di desa?. Bukankah dari cerita yang ia dapat pewaris klan Hyuga sudah dilatih keras dengan jadwal yang ketat serta mendapatkan pengawasan khusus sedari kecil?.

Tapi Toneri tak berniat menanyakannya. Ia tak begitu peduli juga. Hal itu tidaklah pentinng baginya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, tidakkah ini sangat cantik?. Pasti terlihat cocok jika kau yang memakainya." Toneri mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lavender yang indah dengan manik batuan berwarna ungu sebagai kelopaknya.

"Hinata-chan?" Toneri tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Hinata yang terlalu asik melihat lampion.

"Hinata-chan…" sekali lagi Toneri memanggil Hinata.

"A..Aku?"

"Iya tentu saja kau, memangnya mau siapa lagi Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hanya tesenyum gugup.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Hinata masih saja tersenyum, perlahan ia menundukan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. _'sebenarnya dia bicara apa sih? Kenapa tadi aku malah melamun'._

"Hahaha… kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?." Toneri tertawa kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, aku anggap kau menyetujuinya."

Hinata mendogak seketika itu _'s-setuju? Ga-gawat setuju apa ini?'._

Toneri mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Hinata. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh rambut gadis di hadapannya. Hinata membuka mulutnya hendak menolak perlakuan itu namun Toneri sudah membacanya lebih dulu.

"hussst… diamlah sebentar saja, kumohon Hinata-chan."

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menuruti keiginan Toneri, toh sepertinya pria itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padanya.

Toneri melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Jemari di tangan kirinya dengan lembut menjumput sebagian rambut Hinata yang berada di sebelah kanan belahan tengah kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak memakaikan jepit rambut. Toneri pun melakukan hal yang sama pada rambut yang berada di sebelah kiri belahan tengah.

"Nah… benarkan. Kau terlihat lebih cantik mengenakannya,"

Toneri merasa puas dengan jepit pilihannya, karena itu ia segera membayar tanpa memikirkan harganya.

Hinata memandang dirinya dalam kaca yang terpajang di atas etalase toko itu. ia mengakui bahwa ia memang terlihat lebih manis dengan jepitan rambut pemberian Toneri. Tiba – tiba ia ingin tertawa tapi yang terjadi hanya ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang merona. _'oh kami-sama…. Ternyata masalah jepit rambut. Kenapa aku berfikiran yang macam – macam'._

"Hinata-chan… kau menyukainya tidak?" Toneri menginterupsi Hinata yang tengah bergelut dengan fikiran konyolnya.

"Aku menyukainya Toneri-kun, tapi apa ini tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Membeli sepasang jepit untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu tidak akan membuatku jatuh miskin."

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab, lagi – lagi pipinya merona. Hinata tau ia seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Tapi setiap kali pria itu bicara padanya, Hinata merasa Toneri sengaja menggodanya.

"Kenapa pipimu selalu merona, Hinata-chan?" Toneri tersenyum dan melipat tangannya di dada

"Aku ti-tidak tau. Ia merona begitu saja."

"Kau tau, kau selalu mengingatkanku pada adikku. Dia seorang anak laki – laki tapi pada ulang tahunku yang ke-12, dia memberiku hadiah berupa sepasang hakata ningyo."

"Boneka porselen?"

"iya.. boneka porselen. Sepasang boneka porselen. Lucukan, padahal kami sama – sama anak lelaki, tapi dia justru memilih boneka. Ya.. walau begitu aku tetap menyimpannya hingga sekarang, karena itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun terakhir darinya."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Taro meninggal di usianya yang bahkan belum genap 7 tahun. ia meninggal saat terjadi penyerangan dari nukenin. Adikku sedang bermain dengan teman – temannya saat itu." Toneri tersenyum tipis, namun Hinata tidak bodoh untuk mengira Toneri sedang bahagia. "Maaf ya.. sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menceritakan itu dan membuat suasananya jadi tidak nyaman."

"Tidak begitu Toneri-kun, aku tidak keberatan jikapun kau sengaja untuk membagi cerita itu."

Toneri menambah lebar senyumnya, benar – benar meghilangkan raut sedih di wajah tampan itu. "Kau gadis yang baik ingin kuceritakan sebenarnya adalah anak perempuan dari boneka porselen itu sangat mirip denganmu. Dengan poni yang tebal, dengan mata ungu yang indah," Toneri memberi jeda, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggapai wajah Hinata dan membelai pipi gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Dengan pipi gembil yang merona."

Untuk sejenak mereka saling berpandangan. Hinata berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk membalas senyum Toneri meskipun sesungguhya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan itu.

Entah mengapa hati Hinata menjadi resah. Senyumannya terhenti, raut wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan keresahan hatinya dan membuat Toneri yang belum juga menurunkan tangannya, menatap Hinata bingung.

"Hinata.."

Hinata menoleh kekanan. Membuat jemari Toneri kehilangan pipi kirinya. Hinata jelas tak menyadari, sesungguhnya hanya ia saja yang mendengar panggilan itu.

.

###

.

Naruto masih bersama Sai. Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan rock lee. Naruto masih memiliki waktu 3jam lagi untuk bersenang – senang sebelum ia harus menyampaikan pidato singkat jam 10 nanti. Jadi ia berharap temannya yang juga sama konyolnya itu bisa bergabung dan menambah keseruan mereka.

Sai membaca kupon ramen gratis pemberian Naruto, mengusapnya berulang ulang karena terlalu kusut, sekusut wajah Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, harusnya kau senang temanmu berhasil memenangkan lomba." Sai, kambuh dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau mengalahkanku, bagaimana aku bisa senang ttbayo." Naruto menoel-noel cangkang kerang yang sejak tadi bertengger manis di telapak tangan kirinya.

"tck…. Naruto nggak asik."

Naruto tak menjawabnya ia malah sibuk berfikir ternyata Sai yang menurutnya kuper dan kurang emosi itu mengerti juga kalimat – kalimat yang mendadak ngetren di Konoha. _'Jangan - jangan Sai juga mengatakan kalau Ino itu unyu – unyu'._

"Setidaknya jangan cemberut terus Naruto, itukan salahmu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkan seekor keong menguasai hiraishin no jutsu hanya karena cangkangnya bergambar Yondaime-sama?"

"Aku terpengaruh ucapanmu ttebayo. Sebelumnya, saat kita bertanding menangkap ikan kau membawa – bawa strategi shinobi bukan. Apa tadi namanya? Kesempatan dalam kesempitan?."

"Huh…" Sai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Ia lelah juga berdebat dengan Naruto. Kenapa sih, dari dulu selalu saja dia yang salah. Dan sejak kapan ia mengatakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan?. Kalaupun ada strategi yang seperti itu, tentu saja namanya tidak mungkin kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Menjijikkan, itu terdengar seperti strategi mesum dalam _icha – icha the series._

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan ramen dulu. Aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Wheee…. Benarkah?." Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Cuma satu mangkuk saja."

Binar – binar di wajah Naruto musnah seketika.

"Tck…. Kenapa wajahmu begitu lagi?. Mengertilah Naruto, kalau aku harus menuruti hasrat makanmu, bisa – bisa aku batal kawin karena tidak bisa bayar pendeta."

"Ya sudah, satu mangkuk juga tidak apa – apa Sai. Terimakasih banyak" Naruto menirukan senyum palsu Sai dan itu sukses membuat Sai terbahak.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Sai sedang asik melihat – lihat lapak yang berjajaran sedangkan Naruto menatap keong Minatonya dengan senyuman geli.

Tidak buruk juga ia kalah dari Sai. Setidaknya mereka bersenang – senang, lagi pula Sai membagi satu dari tiga mangkuk ramen gratis dalam kupon itu bukan?. Kalau dipikir lagi, sejak dulu Sai memang selalu tidak tegaan kepada Naruto. Sai rela mentraktirnya jika ia tidak punya uang, Sai yang menghiburnya jika ia bertengkar dengan Sakura bahkan Sai sering menginap di aparment Naruto jika ia mengeluh terlalu kesepian.

Sudah hampir setahun Naruto menjadi Hokage, ia sadar kedekatannya dengan Sai mulai berkurang seiring kesibukannya dengan urusan desa. Dan sebentar lagi Sai akan menikah, cepat atau lambat, sadar atau tidak, persahabatan itu pasti akan merenggang. Sai akan sibuk menuruti Ino yang cerewet. Sai akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu liburnya dirumah untuk bermanja – manja pada Ino. Mungkin, tahun depan Sai tidak akan lagi melewati malam festival untuk bermain dengannya.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa nyeri secara tiba - tiba. Lagi – lagi ia merasa kehilangan dan terbayang kesepian.

Naruto menggenggam keongnya, berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk dalam kepalanya. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Segera Naruto menyeimbangkan langkahnya yang sempat tertinggal di samping Sai. Beberapa penduduk menyapanya dengan berojigi singkat dan ia membalasnya dengan cengiran andalan. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai melupakan hal – hal yang tidak meyenangkan dalam kepalanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, cengirannya semakin melebar saja. matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang mendongak memperhatikan lampion – lampion yang tergantung indah di depan toko tempatnya berdiri.

' _akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu juga Hinata'_

Ya.. sejak perkataan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto selalu mencari cara agar dapat bertmu dengan Hinata untuk menanyakan kejelasannya, bahkan sampai harus menggunakan alasan misi kelas S. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan urusan klannya dan Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena memang sudah perjanjian sejak awal dengan Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Hinata bersedia untuk tetap menjadi Jounin dan menerima misi dari desa selama ia tidak sedang dalam kesibukan klan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, hendak melambai memanggil Hinata tepat saat seorang pria di belakang Hinata menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan menyelimuti dirinya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menurunkan tangannya dan memperhatikan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pria yang nampak lebih tinggi dan sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan kulit putih dan rambut perak keunguan terlihat berbincang akrab dengan Hinata. Beberapa kali pria itu tersenyum dan Hinata membalas senyumanya.

Perasaan Naruto semakin tak nyaman tatkala pria itu semain dekat dengan Hinata. Dan Naruto cukup terkejut saat pria yang asing baginya itu dengan berani membelai rambut Hinata, menyematkan sebuah hiasan disana. Seolah semua itu adalah hal yang biasa, mereka mulai mengobrol dan tertawa lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangan pria itu bergerak membelai pipi Hinata. Naruto terpaku. Ia membeku di tempatnya. Ia tak bisa mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri dimana Hinata tak sedikitpun menolak perlakuan itu.

"Hinata…" ia berujar lirih dan entah mengapa terdengar pilu di telinganya sendiri.

Saat itu juga, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

.

###

.

"Naruto.."Panggilan dari Sai yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terlupakan keberadaannya oleh Naruto, menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutan itu.

"Kendalikan dirimu Naruto. Aku masih menemanimu, kita akan menyapa mereka."

"Y-ya…" Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam. "Terimakasih Sai."

Sai melangkah pelan, menunggu Naruto yang tertinggal 15 langkah di belakangnya. Sementara itu Hinata bebrapa kali berbicara dengan pria dismpingnya, mungkin mereka membicarakan Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto memasang senyumannya saat ia dan Sai telah berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sesuatu yang berbeda, jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Bukan.. bukan karena Hinata, melainkan karena ia tidak siap jika apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pria di sebelah Hinata adalah sebuah fakta.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Hinata. Terakhir kali saat aku memberimu undangan di toko bunga." Sai menyapa lebih dulu.

"Iya.. aku memang jarang keluar rumah setelah hari itu Sai-san. Tapi aku pastikan tetap hadir"

"Tentu saja, aku dan ino akan marah jika kau tidak datang." Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan temanmu pada kami Hinata?" Naruto sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya pada pria di sebelah gadis Hyuga itu.

"Te-tentu ho.."

"Naruto" Pria pirang itu memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia tak ingin Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage-sama untuk saat ini.

Hinata menatap Toneri. Ia sungguh canggung sekarang, benar – benar tidak siap untuk bertemu Naruto saat ia sedang bersama Toneri.

"Toneri-kun, perkenalkan mereka ini teman – temanku. Shimura Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto. "

Toneri tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "Perkenalkan nama saya Otsutsuki Toneri. Senang sekali bertemu dengan anda."

Sai dan Naruto balas membungkuk.

"Kami juga senang berkenalan dengan anda Otsutsuki-san." ucap sai.

"Saya tidak menyangka, ternyata Hinata memiliki banyak sekali teman ya…" Toneri tersenyum sebentar. "Bukankah anda Hokage-sama?" ia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Iya… tapi saya dan Hinata adalah teman sejak masih di akademi."

"Oh begitu rupanya. Sebelumya saya mohon maaf telebih dulu, Hokage sama. Saya dan keluarga baru saja sampai tadi sore. Jadi kami belum sempat untuk datang ke kantor Hokage."

"Itu tidak masalah, Otsutsuki-san. Kalian bisa melakukannya besok." Naruto tersenyum singkat.

"Ya.. kami pasti akan datang besok, terimakasih atas pengertian anda."

Naruto hanya mambalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan singkat.

"Oh ya…"Sai memulai pembicaraan baru. "Ada kabar yang sempat terdengar olehku bahwa Hinata akan bertunangan. Jadi apakah anda adalah pria yang beruntung itu Otsutsuki san?."

Naruto terbelalak, ia menatap Sai terkejut. Akan tetapi pria itu dengan santai tersenyum menanggapi tawa Toneri dan Hinata yang tampak merona.

"Anda benar Shimura-san. Saya memang sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis secantik dan selembut Hinata."

Naruto menelan ludah, pandangannya jatuh pada Hinata yang telah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Lebih dari itu, Hinata adalah gadis yang baik Otsutsuki-san."

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan, entah sejak kapan, setitik air meluncur manis melewati pipi Hinata. Gadis itu mengalah, ia segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iya… aku juga merasa sangat beruntung karena hal itu Shimura-san." Toneri tertawa riang.

"Maaf.. " Hinata mencoba mengatur perasaannya yang bergejolak saat memotong pembicaraan mereka "Aku dan Toneri-kun harus segera pulang."

Toneri menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengeryit bingung atas perkataan Hinata. Bukankah mereka baru saja jalan – jalan, mengapa harus pulang secepat itu. namun Toneri hanya diam. Ia melihat Hinata membungkukkan badan pada teman – temannya dan beranjak pergi mendahuluinya.

"Sepertinya saya juga harus segera pergi Shimura-san , Hokage-sama. Saya berharap bisa bertemu anda di kemudian hari ini."

Sai tersenyum sedang Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya, mereka saling membungkuk.

.

###

.

Sai begitu gembira saat ramen pesanannya tiba. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia memang sudah ketularan Naruto menjadi pecandu ramen. Aroma ramen yang nikmat, uap panas yang menggugah selera, tekstur mie yang lembut, kuahnya yang gurih serta topingnya yang enak tak ayal membuat author meneteskan liurnya saat menuliskan fanfic ini.

 _Hahaha… itu sungguh kejujuran yang amat terlalu._ Tolong lupakan.

Dengan semangat Sai mulai menyantap ramennya. Meresapi ramen yang nitmat itu, Sai sampai memejamkan mata dan bergumam riang. Namun lain hal dengan Naruto. Lekat – lekat ia memandangi ramennya, erat – erat ia memegang sumpitnya.

Sai mendesah pelan mengetahui hal itu. _'apa lagi ini'_ batinnya lelah.

"Naruto, kau kenapa lagi sih.. Kenapa kau terus berdiam diri seperti itu?"

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal tentang Hinata yang berputar – putar di otaknya.

"Naruto" Sai menepuk bahu temannya pelan dan itu sukses membuat Naruto memperhatikannya lagi. "Kita bicara sebentar. Tapi janji, setelah itu jangan linglung lagi oke?"

"ya."

"Begini, bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah tau kalau Hinata itu akan segera di jodohkan?."

"Tidak Sai, dan kenapa disini justru kau yang tidak begitu dekat dengan Hinata malah mengetahui hal itu."

"Tapi Ino bilang Sasuke sudah memberi taumu mengenai hal ini."

"Si teme itu mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas ttebayo. Dia hanya membuatku semakin bingung saja."

Sai menghela nafas dalam, ia mengelap dahinya yang tidak berkeringat. Baiklah untuk saat ini ia tidak akan menyalahkan kebodohan Naruto mengingat sifat Sasuke yang terlalu irit bicara.

"Jadi intinya begini Naruto, rombongan klan Otsutsuki itu datang kemari untuk melamar Hinata. Acaranya akan di adakan 3 hari setelah kedatangan mereka. Jika mereka datang hari ini, itu berarti 3 hari lagi adalah tanggal 18."

"Darimana kau tau semua itu Sai?"

"Hinata sendiri yang menceritakannya. Melihat situasinya, aku menyimpulkan Hinata mengira kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Hiashi-san tapi ternyata pria itu tak menyampaikan tujuan pertemuan Hyuga dan Otsutsuki yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau menceritakannya padaku ttebayo."

"Sudah ku katakan, aku pikir Sasuke sudah memberi taumu."

Mereka tersdiam. Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Seandainya saja ia boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin terkejut dengan cara seperti ini. Ia ingin bicara dengan Hinata, mendengar dengan jelas semua cerita dari bibir gadis itu sendiri.

"Naruto, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Sai terlihat khawatir.

Menyadari hal itu, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum untuk Sai. Ia merasa sudah keterlaluan membuat Sai khawatir seperti itu. "Aku tidak apa – apa Sai."

Sai tersenyum singkat membalasnya. "Maafkan aku ya Naruto. Sebagai teman aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu. Aku rasa kau harus memikirkannya lagi, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu terhadap Hinata. Yah… jikapun mungkin kau menyadari perasaan yang lain terhadap gadis itu, aku rasa kesempatanmu sudah sangat tipis. Tapi setidaknya dengan kau menyadariya itu akan membuat perasaan kalian menjadi lebih baik bukan?."

"Hahaha…." Naruto tertawa canggung, kentara sekali ia memaksakan hal itu. "Pe-perasaan apa maksudmu? Hinata itu temanku Sai. Aku ha-hanya terkejut saja mendengar ia akan menikah dengan orang dari desa lain."

Sai mengerutkan alisnya, sudahlah, ia sudah malas bicara sekarang. Sai begitu kesal melihat Naruto, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hanya terkejut sedangkan orang paling bodohpun pasti tau itu semua bukan sekedar 'hanya' jika mereka melihat semua ekspresi Naruto sejak bertemu Hinata dan Toneri.

Tapi akhirnya Sai megerti, segala pertanyaan yang pernah ada dalam kepalanya terjawab sudah. Naruto bukan tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata, dia hanya terlalu munafik untuk menerima dan mengakuinya.

.

.

.

Sekian dulu minna-san.

Saya minta maaf jika chapter 4 begitu mengecewakan. Entah kenapa saya merasa sungguh tertekan saat membuat chapter ini.

.

Di chapter 3 yang lalu, saya sempat melakukan kesalahan penulisan yang cukup fatal. Yui memanggil naruto dengan sebutan "jii-san". sedangkan Jii-san sendiri adalah kakek, hehehe… untuk paman, yang benar adalah ji-san. begitu juga nenek obaa-san dan bibi oba-san. bedanya tipis soalnya, jadi salah. Maaf ya…

.

Saya berterimakasih sekali untuk para reader yang sudah bersedia mereview, terlebih yang sudah bersedia untuk menantikan kelanjutan fic ini. Segala bentuk respon dari reader adalah penyemangat saya.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5, saya mengharap kritik dan saran.

Terimakasih telah membaca penantian dan perasaan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sebuah Rahasia

_**.**_

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 5 : Sebuah Rahasia._

 _._

 _._

Naruto membuka matanya. Dilihatnya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia menyerah, sudah lebih dari satu jam ia memejamkan mata, namun tak sedikitpun ia dapat tertidur.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Karena apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, maka ia memutuskan ingin duduk saja sembari melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela kamarnya.

Malam ini bulan teramat terang di lagit Konoha. Meski Festival Hanabi telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, keramaian masih terlihat di beberapa sudut desa. Kedai – kedai makanan dan minuman masih tampak penuh pengunjung, beberapa jounin tampak berpatroli, dan para pemuda yang masih berlalu lalang dengan teman mereka.

Naruto mendesah. Pikirannya sudah kemana – mana. Tiba – tiba ia mengingat tumpukan berkas yang harus di selesaikannya besok. Lalu membayangkan bagaimana masa kecilnya jika saja orang tuanya tidak tewas. Kemudian ia memikirkan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi, apakah pria itu akan memiliki anak atau hanya akan menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan sang istri mengingat usia mereka saat ini sudah bukanlah usia produktif. Hingga ia mengingat hari dimana ia menggeser ranjangnya tepat di samping jendela dengan tujuan agar saat pagi menjelang, sinar mentari bisa langsung membangunkannya dan ia tidak akan terlambat datang ke kantor lagi.

Sekali lagi Naruto mendesah. Ia tersenyum sinis dan mendengus kesal menatap pantulan wajahnya dari kaca jendela. Pernahkah kalian merasa sedih namun tak mengerti apa yang perlu kalian sedihkan?. Saat inilah hal itu terjadi pada Naruto.

"Hinata…" Begitu pelan Naruto memanggil namanya.

Naruto tak habis pikir, seakan semua itu lepas dari kesadaran dirinya, mengapa justru nama Hinata yang keluar dari bibirnya?.

' _Apakah Hinata yang membuatmu seperti ini Naruto?.'_

'Entahlah… Tapi kenapa aku harus segelisah ini melihat Hinata bersama pria lain?.'

' _Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan oleh teman – temanmu Naruto, kau perlu memikirkannya lagi, tentang bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Hinata.'_

'Kenapa?. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan perasaanku?.'

' _Kau mungkin mencintainya.'_

'Tidak..! itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai dua orang gadis secara bersamaan?. Aku tidak seberengsek itu ttebayo'

' _Lalu kenapa kau begitu gelisah? Bahkan saat menerima undangan dari sakura seingatku kau tak sampai seperti ini. '_

'Aku tidak tau, aku merasa sangat takut. Aku takut kesepian jika dia menikah. Aku.. aku… kenapa aku ketakutan seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.'

' _Pikirkanlah lagi Naruto, pikirkan..! Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika kau mencintainya.'_

'Tidak… Aku bilang tidak.! Gadis yang aku cintai adalah Sakura-chan, hanya Sakura-chan, bukan Hinata.'

' _Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis. Dia adalah Uchiha Sakura, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah istri dari sahabatmu sendiri'_

"Aaaarrgh… Diam..! Aku bilang diam kau berengsek!" Naruto menjerit secara tiba – tiba, ia meremas surai kuningnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Ini gila ttebayo." Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar "Sial… aku bisa benar – benar gila kalau terus seperti ini."

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. Baginya itu adalah satu – satunya jutsu yang paling ampuh untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Saat ia sudah merasakan sedikit ketenangannya telah kembali, Naruto segera bangkit dari rajangnya, menyambar jubah Hokage yang ia gantung di sebelah cermin. Malam ini, ia memilih ikut barpatroli saja. Berbincang – bincang dengan patner jaganya terlihat lebih baik. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin sendiri saat ini.

.

###

.

Temari mengusap peluh di dahinya. Walaupun saat ini ia tampak sibuk dengan ratusan toples kue yang harus segera di kemas, ia tidak berkeringat karena lelah, namun karena gerah di puncak musim panas. kalau di ingat lagi, ia memang seorang putri Suna. Tapi di padang sana musim panas itu kering berangin kencang, tidak basah dengan peluh seperti ini.

"Shikadai hentikan memakan kue milik Ino ba-san sayang."

"Memangnya kenapa sih Temari-san?" Ino menyela sebal, ia tidak pernah melarang Shikadai untuk memakan apapun yang ada di rumahnya.

Temari memutar bola matanya menanggapi kesalah pahaman Ino yang terlalu memanjakan putranya. Ibu muda itu segera duduk di sebelah Ino,

"Anak ini terlalu banyak makan kue, nanti diabetes." Temari menjewer pipi putranya gemas, dan Nara junior itu nyengir lebar, sepertinya ia mempelajari itu dari Naruto.

"Waktu Shikamaru kecil, dia sangat sering makan yang manis – manis, ternyata itu bagus untuk perkembanga otak Temari-san"

"Yah.. baiklah." Temari tersenyum geli _'Oh.. kami-sama, Ino tidak berhenti membela Shikadai'._

"Ngomong – ngomong kapan kau datang Tenten?" Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada gadis keturunan china yang telah sibuk menata 7 jenis kue kering dalam toples mini yang telah dihias dengan pita pemanis sebagai souvenir pernikahan Sai dan Ino.

"Baru saja Temari-san, waktu Temari-san masih di toilet. Aku tidak bisa datang lebih awal karena harus menyelesaikan latihan pagi bersama murid – muridku" jawab Tenten.

Kemudian mereka mulai sibuk dengan mengemas kue, sesekali diselingi oleh canda tawa dan obrolan singkat.

"Ino, pagi ini kau sudah keluar rumah belum?" Tenten bertanya.

"Sudah tadi pagi, aku membeli minyak dan gula. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eemh… Kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Hinata belum?"

"Yang mana? Yang Hinata jalan – jalan dengan Otsutsuki Toneri?"

"Oh… " Tenten sedikit heran melihat ekspresi Ino yang biasa saja. "Jadi kau sudah tau, kau bahkan tau nama pria itu?"

"Iya… Sai menceritakannya padaku."

"Oh…" Sekarang kereharanan Tenten terjawab sudah. "Jadi kau mendengarnya dari Sai. Aku pikir kau mendengarnya dari para penduduk."

Temari mengerutkan alisnya "Memangnya apa yang penduduk katakan?"

"Anoo… Mereka bilang kemarin malam Hokage-sama memergoki kekasihnya berjalan mesra dengan pria lain, mereka bilang Hinata seperti gadis murahan, begitu."

"APA..?" Tenten tidak kaget dengan teriakan Ino, sebab ia tau hal itu pasti terjadi jika Ino mendengarnya dari para penduduk sejak awal.

"Ino, kau mengagetkan Shikadai."

Gadis yamanaka itu melihat keponakan kecilnya sebentar, dan benar saja, balita itu merangkak bersembunyi di balik ketiak ibunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakuti Shikadai-kun."

"Sudahlah tidak apa – apa." Temari beralih menatap Tenten "Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Maksudku mesra bagaimana?"

"Katanya pria itu membelai rambut Hinata, pipinya juga."

"Benar seperti itu Ino?." Temari ingin tau cerita versi sai.

"Iya… Sai bilang pria bernama Toneri itu memakaikan jepit di rambut Hinata lalu membelai pipinya."

"Sebenarnya Toneri itu siapa?."

"Dia adalah pria yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hinata."

"Jadi Hinata di jodohkan?." Tenten cukup terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar berita itu sebelumya.

"Jadi pria itu calon suaminya begitu?." Temari menggaris bawahi.

"Iya bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga kecewa saat Sai bilang Hinata sama sekali tidak menolak di sentuh seperti itu."

"Disentuh apa maksudmu Ino. Ini hanya rambut dan pipi, oleh calon suaminya pula. Bukankah ini terlihat biasa saja?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalau yang berdiri di sana adalah Ino yang centil tentu saja biasa. Tapi yang berdiri disana adalah Hinata. Gadis yang pendiam, pemalu, sopan, santun. Hinata gadis bangsawan Temari-san, itulah sebabnya ini tidak terlihat biasa." Tenten yang menjawab.

"Hei.. Tenten-san apa maksudmu menyebutku centil?"

"Itu benar juga." dengan ekspresi serius Temari membenarkan pernyataan Tenten.

"Temari-san, apa yang benar juga? Hinata yang bangsawan atau aku yang centil?."

"Keduanya."

Ino terjungkal melihat Temari begitu tega mengatakanya tanpa bercanda.

"Tapi menyebut Hinata murahan adalah hal yang keterlaluan, ketika orang – orang melihat Hinata di gandeng, di rangkul, di belai bahkan dipeluk oleh Naruto mereka diam saja. Lalu ini yang hanya di pakaikan jepit rambut sudah sangat ribut." Temari melanjutkan.

"Semua orang di desa ini mengira Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi di sini Hinata adalah pihak yang berselingkuh." Ino menimpali, ia memutuskan melupakan kata 'centil' beberapa waktu yang lalu. Percuma juga di ingat – ingat, toh kedua temannya juga tidak peduli jika ia ngambek sekalipun.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu, memangnya Temari-san tidak?."

"Tidak. Sejak awal aku tau Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman, yah.. walaupun aku pribadi menilai perlakuannya sedikit berlebihan. Naruto itu terlalu mencintai Sakura, menurutku ia hanya tidak siap menerima Hinata untuk menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya."

"huft… bagaimana ya perasaan Hinata?" Tenten berujar sedih.

"tenanglah Tenten-san, Hinata menerima perjodohan ini dengan senang hati. Sepertinya tanpa kita tau, Hinata telah lama mengenal Toneri jadi mereka cukup akrab." Ino mencoba menenangkan.

"Itu hanya kelihatannya saja Ino. Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak usianya masih 6 tahun hingga sekarang ia berusia 26 tahun. 20 tahun, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Hampir seumur hidupya Hinata bertahan dengan hanya mencintai orang yang sama. Hinata tidak mungkin menghapus semuanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini."

"Mungkin jalan takdirnya memang harus seperti ini Tenten. Ia sudah berusaha dan menunggu selama itu. Tapi Hinata tetaplah perempuan, apalagi dia penerus klan. Dia harus menikah. Hinata itu gadis yang baik, dia pasti bisa mencintai suamiya bahkan lebih baik dari pada saat ia mencintai Naruto. Aku yakin ayahnya juga pasti memilihkan pria yang baik sebagai suaminya."

Tenten mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan Temari. Hari ini ia teringat pada Neji. Jika saja pria itu masih ada, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Neji pasti melindungi Hinata, memastikan segala yang terbaik untuk sepupu kesayangannya.

.

###

.

Angin semilir menyelinap melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menggoyangkan helaian surai kuning sang Hokage yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Gulungan besar terbuka di hadapannya, laporan penjagaan dan keamanan desa dari ANBU yang di pimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke kurang lebih lima tahun terakhir ini.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya yang seakan berdenyut – denyut. Sudah berulang kali ia membaca laporan itu namun tak sedikitpun kalimat yang dapat ia cerna.

"Naruto, kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa mendiskusikannya denganku."

Shikamaru Nara melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandang penuh selidik pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak segera membubuhkan stempel sedangkan dokumen yang lain sudah menumpuk, menunggu untuk di priksa.

"Kepalaku pusing, Shikamaru."

"Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu luangmu untuk tidur, patroli malam sudah bukan tugasmu lagi Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan itu, menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Shikamaru. Walaupun ini selalu terjadi, Naruto tetap saja heran. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengetahui semua hal yang ia lakukan?.

"Kau memata-mataiku, Nara san?"

"Cih.. merepotkan. Aku tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Lalu darimana kau tau ttebayo?"

"Kau benar – benar kacau ya, Naruto?. Apa yang aku katakan sudah tertulis dalam laporan yang kau buka saat ini. Kau tidak melihatnya? Sejak tadi kau membacanya atau tidak sih?"

Naruto terkesiap, ia pandangi lagi laporan yang ia terima dari Sasuke. 15 detik, akhirnya ia menemukan Uzumaki Naruto tercantum dalam list patroli malam mulai pukul 02.00 – 05.00.

"Aaargh…." Naruto merintih kecil, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bahkan memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam – dalam tak dapat menenangan dirinya untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berantakan begini?. Aku perhatikan kau jadi tidak fokus sejak keluarga Otsutsuki datang kemari tadi pagi."

"Yah… aku tidak suka beramah tamah dengan mereka. Itu mengacaukan moodku ttebayo."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya heran, sama herannya dengan Naruto sendiri yang tak menyangka mulutnya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan lancar jaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?."

"Apa itu penting untukmu?."

"Tidak. Tapi kau bukanlah orang yang begitu mudah tidak menyukai orang lain. Aku ingin tau bagaimana bisa kau tak menyukai mereka."

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru terlebih dengan kalimat 'aku tidak tau', itu sangat bodoh dan konyol. Dengan berat hati ia memilih untuk mengulang dari awal, membaca gulungan di hadapannya.

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

" Mungkin itu Temari. Aku memintanya membawakan sup ayam untuk kita. Itu bagus untuk megembalikan konsentrasimu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil "Kalian benar – benar terlalu baik padaku."

"Masuklah.." Shikamaru mempesilahkan tamunya untuk masuk tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Naruto.

"Selamat siang Hokage-sama" Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan kulit tan dan mata ungu keperakan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hanabi, kau sudah kembali rupanya,"

Senyuman Naruto terkembang, sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya. Sebuah informasi yang paling akurat akan segera ia dapatkan.

.

###

.

"Jadi untuk apa kita kemari?"

Hanabi memperhatikan Ruang Arsip dengan seksama. Gulugan yang di simpan rapi, buku – buku yang di tata dalam rak yang sesak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hanabi memasuki ruangan yang cukup rahasia di Kantor Hokage.

"Duduklah dulu Hanabi, kita akan bicara sebentar."

Naruto melangkah menuju jendela, membukanya sedikit agar angin yang sejuk dapat menghilangkan pengap di ruangan itu, sementara Hanabi telah menyamankan diri pada sofa merah marun di sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Hokage sama?" Tanya Hanabi ketika Naruto telah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Hyuga Hinata dengan Otsutsuki Toneri."

Hanabi menjatuhkan pandangannya tepat di mata safir Naruto. Gadis itu menyeringai singkat, _'ini sungguh menarik, Naruto nii-chan.'._

Hanabi segera mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya, bola matanya bergerak menyapu seisi ruangan itu. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Hanabi yang terkesan protektif padahal sesungguhnya Hanabi melakukan itu hanya agar Naruto meyakini bahwa arah pembicaraan mereka adalah hal yang sangat rahasia.

"Hokage-sama mengenal Otsutsuki Toneri?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin malam dan pagi tadi. Benarkah ia calon suami Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa Hanabi? Sejak kapan Hinata mengenal pria itu hingga ia yakin untuk menikahinya?."

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama, saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini. Sebab ini adalah rahasia keluarga Hyuga."

"Apa? Sebuah rahasia?"

"Hn.."

"Aaargh…" Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Kenapa harus rahasia segala ttebayo?"

"Ya.. Karena itu adalah hal yang penting."

"Ayolah Hanabi, katakan saja padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun."

Hanabi tertawa sinis "Apa maksud anda Hokage-sama? Mengatakan pada anda dan berharap anda diam saja adalah hal konyol karena rahasia ini sebenarnya berhubungan dengan diri anda sendiri."

"Berhubungan denganku?"

"Ya. Tapi saya tidak akan mengatakannya lebih jauh lagi."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas. Jika Hanabi tidak bisa memberi tahunya, ia mulai berencana menggunakan ANBU untuk menyelidikinya. Masalah itu berlebihan atau tidak, persetan dengan semuanya, Naruto hanya menginginkan sebuah kejelasan dengan segera. Itu saja.

"Akan tetapi…"

Naruto membuka matanya cepat. Ia sudah melupakan ANBU seketika ia mendengar Hanabi mengucapkan kalimat penyanggah.

"Tetapi apa ttebayo?"

"Akan tetapi, saya bisa mengatakannya jika anda membayar saya."

"Apa..?!. Kau minta bayaran?."

"Hn..."

"Jadi kau menjual rahasia klanmu sendiri begitu."

Ekspresi Hanabi mengeras seketika itu, ia sungguh tersinggung dan tampak sekali Naruto menyesali ucapannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hanabi, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu."

"Baiklah saya maafkan." Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Hokage-sama"

"Tu-tunggu..!" Naruto ikut berdiri, ia tidak akan melepaskan Hanabi begitu saja. untuk saat ini, Hanabi adalah satu – satunya orang yang bisa memberinya informasi dengan cepat dan paling terpercaya. "Sebuah informasi dan sebuah imbalan, aku rasa itu cukup adil ttebayo."

Hanabi mendengus, tapi ia mendudukan dirinya kembali di atas sofa.

"Baiklah, emh.. bagaimana dengan 100.000 ryo?"

"Tidak."

"150.000 ryo?"

"Apa – apaan ini Hokage-sama! Anda anggap rahasia klan Hyuga iku apa?. 100.000 ryo hanya bayaran misi kelas C untuk Chunin pemula. Kalau anda tidak serius, lebih baik biarkan saya pulang."

"Uh.. Jangan marah begitu Hanabi. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu bukan… Dari pada aku terus melakukan kesalahan, Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengatakan nominalnya."

"800.000 ryo."

 _Gleek…._

"Itu cukup untuk harga misi kelas A menengah bukan?"

' _Ya.. dan itu cukup untuk menguras dompetku'_

"Hehehe…. Sebenarnya itu adalah separuh gajiku dalam sebulan ttebayo. Apa tidak bisa di tawar?"

"Dengar ya Hokage-sama, sekalipun anda melempar 1.000.000 ryo, tetap tidak akan ada satu Bunkepun yang bersedia mengatakannya pada anda. Jadi saya rasa, menawar bukanlah keputusan yang bijak."

Sekali lagi Naruto meneguk ludahnya "Baiklah kalau begitu aku setuju." Ia tersenyum miris.

.

###

.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela. Kerah jubahnya bergoyang seirama angin semilir yang berhembus. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada, pandangannya tak lepas dari Hyuga Hanabi di hadapannya. Gadis itu telah menandaskan sepiring chirashi sushi dan tengah meneguk jus jeruk yang di pesan Naruto dari kantin di lantai dasar.

Setelah gelasnya kosong, Naruto dapat melihat Hanabi tersenyum puas. Gadis itu tampak menyamankan dirinya sejenak, menikmati perutya yang telah kenyang.

"Kapan kita bisa memulainya, Hanabi?"

"Huuft… Anda benar – benar tidak sabaran ya, Hokage sama."

Hanabi menegakkan punggungnya, ia beranjak mendekati Naruto. Hanabi berdiri tepat di depan jendela sorong yang besar itu, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kusen dan matanya memastikan bahwa mereka hanya bedua saja.

"Harus aku mulai darimana dulu ya….?"

' _Tck… Sudah minta makan, minta minum, minta bayaran mahal tapi mau cerita saja bingung mulai darimana."_

"Darimana saja boleh Hanabi, aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk mendengarkan informasi darimu."

"Baiklah… Karena cerita ini cukup panjang, maka akan kumulai dari sejaranhnya saja."

Naruto menicingkan matanya _'sejarah?, sejauh inikah?'_

"Semuanya bermula pada akhir Perang Dunia Ninja Pertama." Hanabi memulai ceritanya dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius.

" Saat itu, klan Hyuga yang sebenarnya bermukim di tempat yang sangat jauh mendengar kabar bahwa klan Uchiha dan klan Senju berhasil membentuk persekutuan, mendirikan sebuah desa dan melindungi rakyatnya dari ancaman klan lain. Kabar berdirinya Konoha-Gakure cukup santer pada masa itu hingga sampailah pada telinga Hyuga Kohiro, sang pemimpin klan. Melihat keadaan klan yang cukup mengenaskan, dengan banyaknya anak – anak yang mati terbunuh dan para wanita yang di culik, Hyuga Kohiro mengirim surat kepada Hashirama Senju yang berisi permohonan untuk dapat diterima dalam persekutuan Uchiha dan Senju."

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, datanglah surat balasan dari Hokage pertama. Beliau mempersilahkan Hyuga Kohiro dan pengawal untuk datang ke Konoha dan melakukan perundingan."

"Setelah perundingan dilakukan, terjadi pergolakan di tubuh klan Hyuga sendiri. Hyuga Kohiro yang beranggapan bahwa bersekutu dengan Konoha adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyelamatkan klan tidak sepenuhnya mendapat persetujuan. Beberapa orang pemuda dari kalangan Bunke menolak dengan keras dan menganggap bahwa tindakan Kohiro adalah sebuah bentuk keputusasaan dan penghinaan klan."

"Konflik tersebut menjadi besar saat beberapa pemuda berhasil menjadi beberapa kelompok. Hingga saat Konoha telah mempersilahkan Hyuga untuk memasuki desa dan memberikan bagian hutan yang cukup besar, Hyuga sendiri belum bisa menyelesaikan konflik pribadinya."

"Karena kondsi yang semakin memanas, akhirnya di putuskan sebuah jalan damai. Kelompok pro yang dipimpin Hyuga Kohiro pergi ke Konoha, bersedia meninggalkan kelompok kontra yang di pimpin oleh Hyuga Otsutsuki tanpa adanya pemaksaan dengan catatan mereka harus melepas nama Hyuga dan membentuk klan baru."

"Hari yang baru di mulai oleh kedua kubu. Para Bunke itu memakai nama pemimpin mereka, Otsutsuki, sebagai nama klan. Sedangkan Hyuga memulai lembaran baru sebagai klan pendatang di Konoha. Akan tetapi masalah tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Hokage sama."

"Sejak terpecahnya klan, para tetua menyadari bahwa Hyuga menjadi lemah tanpa generasi mudanya. Para Bunke yang awalnya juga sangat dihormati menjadi sorotan utama oleh para tetua. Lalu diambilah sebuah langkah yang besar, menanamkan juinjutsu pada para Bunke untuk menghindari perpecahan Hyuga di masa depan."

" Generasi telah berganti, masa itu sudah lama berlalu. Seperti yang kita tau, harapan tak sejalan dengan keyataannya. Juinjutsu yang diciptakan demi keutuhan Hyuga telah tumbuh sebagai kebencian pada para Souke."

Hanabi menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam. Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat sang Hokage yang tak sedikitpun bergeming dari posisinya semula. Hanabi menerka – nerka, apakah pemuda itu bosan? Atau sebaliknya?. Hanabi yakin, Naruto baru pertama kali ini mendengar cerita itu.

"Kita beralih pada Hyuga Hinata. Onee-chanku itu gadis yang menakjubkan. Dalam masa berlatihnya selama 3 tahun, ia benar – benar mengalahkanku dan membuktikan diri sebagai pewaris klan Hyuga." Hanabi terkekeh. "aku mengira ia menempa diri sebagai bentuk rasa sakit dan kehilangan atas kepergian Hyuga Neji. tapi ternyata aku salah. Ia menjadi kuat karena tekadnya untuk merubah Souke dan Bunke, menghapus kutukan dalam keluarga Hyuga."

"Aku tau itu, merubah Hyuga adalah impian Neji dan Hinata. Oleh sebab itu ia berlatih keras untuk menunaikan janjinya pada Neji. Ia mengalahkanmu karena tidak ingin mempercayakan mimpi itu pada orang lain."

"Ya… itu benar. Dan demi merubah Hyuga, Hinata memutuskan untuk menikahi Toneri Otsutsuki. Mengembalikan keutuhan Hyuga adalah langkah awal untuk menghapus kutukan."

"Jadi karena itu Hinata dipaksa untuk menikahi Toneri."

"Aku tidak bilang Hyuga Hinata dipaksa, Hokage-sama." Hanabi menekan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Wacana perjodohan sudah ada sejak setahun yang lalu, jadi jangan heran kalau Onee-chanku cukup akrab dengan pria yang bernama Toneri itu."

Naruto mendengus, yah.. ia sadar Hinata cukup dekat dengan Toneri. Dulu sekali, sebelum terjadinya Perang Dunia Ninja ke Empat, Hinata memanggil semua temannya dengan sebutan -kun. Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, Lee-kun, Shikamaru-kun. Tapi setelah resmi menjadi pewaris klan hanya Kiba, Shino dan ia sendiri yang bertahan dengan gelar –kun, sisanya menjadi –san.

"Setiap desa memiliki sisi gelap bukan? Begitu juga Kiri-Gakure. Desa itu terbentuk dari perebutan wilayah yang berkepanjangan. Klan yang kalah dalam peperangan diperlakukan berbeda dengan klan pemenang. Ada sistem kasta di desa itu. tidak seperti desa kita yang memberikan misi sesuai kemampuan shinobi, Kiri-Gakure memberikan misi sesuai kasta dari klan. Otsutsuki adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak klan bawah dalam desa itu, setiap anggota klannya hanya melakukan misi kotor dan rendahan saja."

"Tapi Chojuro sedang berusaha merubah aturan itu."

"Perubahan tidak terjadi dalam sekejap, Hokage-sama. Bahkan sejak Kiri-Gakure di pimpin oleh Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, perubahan itu sudah di usahakan tapi nyatanya tidak menampakkan hasil yang memuaskan hingga saat ini."

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak bisa menyangkal. Chojuro sendiri sering mengatakan bahwa konflik tersebut memang sulit di selesaikan mengingat sistem kasta telah mendarah daging di desa itu.

"Pernikahan antara Hyuga Hinata dan Otsutsuki Toneri bagaikan simbiosis mutualisme. Setelah resmi menjadi suami istri, Hinata pasti akan mengajukan perundingan diplomatik untuk menerima klan Otsutsuki masuk kedalam desa dan secara otomatis orang – orang dari Otsutsuki itu akan kembali pada kami dengan menyandang nama Hyuga."

"Sebuah rencana di balik rencana." Naruto tersenyum masam.

"Ya.. Tetapi ada satu hal yang berpotensi menggagalkan rencana ini, itulah sebabnya Hyuga Hiashi secara diam – diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, ia memerintahkan seluruh Bunke untuk menutup mulut dan merahasiakan berita perjodohan ini. Sayangnya berita ini justru bocor dari bibir Hyuga Hinata sendiri. Aku kira ia menceritakannya pada yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha sakura selanjutnya meluber hingga ke telinga anda dan berbuah manis untuk saya."

' _Tck… dia tidak lupa dengan uangnya.'_

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggagalkan?." Naruto pura – pura tak acuh dengan kalimat terakhir Hanabi.

"Apa anda tau Hokage sama? Hyuga Hinata mencintai seorang pemuda di desa ini."

Naruto terlihat gelisah, ia tau orang yang di maksud oleh Hanabi adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi membicarakan diri sendiri dengan orang lain seolah – olah membicarakan orang ketiga bukanlah hal yang nyaman untuknya.

"Hyuga Hiashi tau bahwa sejak kecil Hinata menyukai si bocah Jinjuriki, Uzumaki Naruto." Hanabi menatap Naruto dan tersenyum miris.

"Awalnya Hiashi tak mengindahkan hal itu dan menganggap bahwa perasaan Hinata adalah rasa kagum sesaat. Tapi ketika Hinata kalah dalam pertarungan melawan Neji pada ujian chunin, Hyuga Hiashi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto sambil menyeka bibirnya, ia berteriak dengan lantang 'Hinata… demi darah ini aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendammu'." Hanabi mengikuti gerakan Naruto saat itu lalu tertawa sebentar, sedang Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

"Hei.. Uzumaki Naruto yang bodoh itu benar – benar mengatakanya bukan, Hokage sama?. Sesungguhnya aku sendiri sedikit lupa."

"Ya.. Dia mengatakannya. Kurang lebih memang seperti itu." Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Yah.. Sebenarnya kejadian itu lucu menurutku, tapi itu sungguh meresahkan bagi Hyuga Hiashi." Hanabi mencoba kembali serius dalam pembicaraannya.

" Aku tau betul Hyuga Hiashi mulai menganggap serius perasaan putrinya. Sebab itulah ia mulai mendekatkan Neji dengan Hinata. Seandainya saja Neji tidak gugur di medan perang, pasti ceritanya akan lain. Hyuga Hinata akan menikah dengan Hyuga Neji."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, dan yang mengetahui rencana itu hanya aku seorang." Hanabi tersenyum ragu. "Eemmh… Yah sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Otou-sama dengan Jii-sama."

"Jadi kau menguping?."

"Aku bilang aku tidak sengaja."

Naruto geleng – geleng kepala. "Tapi Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri, apa iya Hiashi-sama tega memaksa mereka untuk menikah?."

"Ia tidak akan peduli, yang penting Hyuga Hinata tidak menikah dengan uzumaki Naruto."

"Jadi otou-san mu begitu membenciku ya?. Apa karena aku seorang Jinjuriki?."

Hanabi terkesiap, ia memandang wajah Naruto yang telah berubah sendu. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar atau menyinggung Naruto, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Naruto nii-chan."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, ia memandang Hanabi. Dulu mereka pernah akrab dan bertambah akrab semenjak Hanabi menjadi patner Konohamaru. Naruto mengulas senyum, rasanya sudah lama sekali Hanabi tak lagi memanggilnya Nii-chan. Tentu Naruto ingat, sebutan itu hilang sejak ia menjadi Hokage.

"Otou-sama tidak membencimu, apalagi membawa – bawa Jinjuriki." Rasa bersalah Hanabi membuat ia memutuskan untuk sedikit santai menyampaikannya pada Naruto.

" Tapi Onee-chan adalah seorang pewaris klan. Bahkan jika onee-chan tidak dapat mengalahkanku seumur hidupnya, ia tetaplah pewais klan yang sah. Otou-sama hanya tidak ingin onee-chan menikah dengan orang selain Hyuga, sebab jika hal itu terjadi kemungkinan Onee-chan untuk mendapatkan anak yang memiliki Byakugan murni sangat sedikit. Toneri Otsutsuki sendiri bukanlah pemilik Byakugan murni, tapi setidaknya mengalir darah Hyuga dalam tubuhnya di tambah lagi beberapa keuntungan yang akan di dapatkan Hyuga seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi, itu membuat Otou-sama lebih memilih Toneri di banding Naruto nii-chan."

Naruto mendesah, entah mengapa ia sedih juga mengetahui ayah Hinata tak ingin anak gadisnya ia nikahi walaupun sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tak pernah berniat untuk menikahi Hinata.

"Padahal sebenarnya pernikahan dengan Toneri itu adalah rencana onee-chan. Bisa dibilang, onee-chan sendirilah yang menginginkannya."

"Hinata yang menginginkannya?" Naruto setengah tak percaya.

"Hu'um…" Hanabi mengangguk. "Awalnya Onee-chan masih mengharapkan Naruto nii-chan, tapi karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu, Onee-chan memutuskan untuk menyerah saja dan melakukan hal yang lebih berguna untuk orang lain. Onee-chan adalah gadis yang sempura di mataku, dia cantik, baik, hebat dan juga penuh kepedulian. Baginya tidaklah penting kebahagiannya sendiri di bandingkan kebahagiaan dari orang – orang yang ia sayangi."

"Tapi Hanabi, jika memang benar itu adalah permintaan Hinata, kenapa Hiashi-sama masih saja takut kalau – kalau aku mendengar berita itu."

"Tentu saja Otou-sama sangat khawatir. Pasalnya Naruto nii-chan yang payah, bodoh dan konyol itu juga telah berubah total. Nii-chan sekarang seorang Hokage. Orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di desa ini. Jika sampai Nii-chan menghalangi perjodohan ini, maka gagal sudah rencana pernikahan dengan Toneri. Tapi jika perjodohan dan pertunangannya sudah terlanjur dilaksanakan, Otou-sama bisa menggunakan alasan seperti klan Otsutsuki akan tersinggung jika pernikahannya dibatalkan atau pembatalan pernikahan bisa menjadi pemicu konflik antar desa."

Hanabi memberi jeda, namun ternyata Naruto tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Otou-sama hanya tidak tau, Naruto nii-chan tidak akan pernah menggagalkan rencana itu. Kisah cinta Onee-chan selama ini hanyalah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau saja Otou-sama lebih mengerti, harusya ia tidak perlu segelisah itukan?."

Mereka terdiam. Naruto tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia merasa Hanabi sedang menusuknya atas semua perbuatan kejam tak menghiraukan perasaan Hinata dan seolah sengaja mengombang-ambingkan cinta kakak perempuan gadis itu.

"Kapan perjodohannya di lakukan Hanabi?" Naruto membuka pertanyaan kembali.

"Besok, saat makan malam."

"Apaa..?. Tapi Sai bilang 3 hari setelah kedatangan mereka, bukankah itu berarti lusa?."

"Nii-chan lebih percaya sai-san atau aku?."

"…"

"Besok jam 7 malam, perjodohan itu akan di bahas bersama keluarga inti di ruang makan. Jika memang kedua belah pihak sudah setuju, pesta pertunangan sudah siap di gelar saat itu juga di dojo utara Mansion Hyuga. Mereka hanya mengundang para Bunke dan anggota rombongan Otsutsuki saja, sekali lagi itu adalah tindakan demi menjaga kerahasian"

"Secepat inikah?"

"Ya."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, rahangnya mengeras, tatapan matanya serat akan kegelisahan. Hanabi tak ingin mengatakan apapu lagi karena baginya sudah cukup, semua yang ia tau sudah ia katakan. jadi ia hanya ingin memperhatikan reaksi Naruto saja.

"Hanabi.." Naruto terlihat ragu. "Jika.. Jika saja aku ingin merebut Hinata, apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan itu?"

"Apa kau akan menikahinya?"

Hanya keraguan yang Hanabi lihat dari mata Naruto, hanya keraguan saja.

"Jawab aku Nii-chan. Apa arti dari merebut Hinata? Kau akan menikahinya atau hanya memberikan harapan palsu saja?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku akan menikahinya, membuka hidup baru dengan dia sebagai istriku."

Hanabi tersenyum miris, jelas sekali Naruto sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. "Pikirkan dulu baik – baik Nii-chan. Kau masih punya waktu, masih ada sedikit waktu. Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau harapkan."

"Tidak, Aku benar – benar yakin untuk menikahinya."

"Jika memang kau benar – benar yakin, datanglah ke apartemen Konohamaru-kun besok jam 6 pagi."

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Naruto sadar, ia harus segera membuka dompetnya. Dihitungnya lembaran uang dalam dompet itu, hanya ada 530.000 ryo.

"Segini dulu ya Hanabi-chan…" Naruto nyengir lebar, menambahkan sufix chan untuk merayu Hanabi. Ia mengulurkan 3 lembar 100.000 ryo dan 4 lembar 50.000 ryo.

"Huuuh…" Hanabi mengeluh kesal. "Sudah jadi Hokage masih saja mengutang."

"Jumlah yang kau minta itu cukup besar untuk aku bawa kemana – mana ttebayo."

"Ya sudah.., tapi kalau ketemu lagi di lunasi ya Nii-chan."

"Iya…"

"Awas kalau bohong."

"Tck.. Aku tidak akan mengingakari janjiku."

"Baiklah aku percaya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ingat ya nii-chan, pikirkan baik – baik. Kalau memang tidak yakin tidak apa –apa, nii-chan tidak usah datang ketempat Konohamaru-kun."

"ya.. ya.. aku tau."

"Oh iya.. Kalau kita ketemu di mansion Hyuga, jangan dilunasi dulu. Nanti ketahuan kalau aku yang mengatakannya."

"Hmm… aku tidak bodoh ttebayo."

"Oh.. baguslah. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu."

"Kau sudah mengutarakannya berulang – kali tapi tidak pulang – pulang."

"Tck… Benar – benar menyebalkan." Hanabi menggerutu pelan, ia melompat melalui jendela.

"Padahal ada pintu. Kenapa harus melompat dari jendela lantai 3." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hinata.. bagaimana bisa kau memiliki adik yang nakal seperti itu hn..?" ia tersenyum melihat punggung Hanabi yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Apa kabar minna-san

Maaf ya dalam chapter ini masih belum ada scane naruhina …

.

Tapi saya berharap chapter ini cukup menjelaskan bagaimana posisi Hinata di fanfic ini. Ehmmm… tentang Hyuga kohiro dan sejarah perpecahan Hyuga, itu adalah karangan saya pribadi. Saya rasa tidak ada dalam manga, anime ataupun data book yang menjelaskan sejak kapan Bunke memiliki segel kutukan. Tapi tentang sistem kasta di Kiri-Gakure, itu memang benar. Lebih jelasnya bisa di baca online novel kakashi hidden.

.

Sekian dulu.. terimakasih telah membaca penantian dan perasaan. Terimakasih juga atas review dari para reader. Saya masih terus mengharapkan review, kritik, dan saran yang membangun sebagai motivasi saya untuk menulis.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 6 .


	6. Chapter 6 : Merekalah yang Disebut Ayah

_._

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 5 : Merekalah Yang Disebut Ayah._

 _._

 _._

Malam yang terang di desa Konoha. Sang Hokage melangkah gontai meninggalkan kantor sembari meratapi punggungnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak duduk. Di tengoknya jam dinding yang terpajang di sebuah kedai minum telah mengarahkan jarumnya di angka delapan. Naruto mendesah, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia pulang malam namun juga bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah belokan. Ia mengambil jalan lurus seharusnya, namun entah kenapa kakinya justru memilih berbelok kekanan. Dengan langkah yang pelan, ia teringat kembali akan perkataan Hanabi. Ada sedikit rasa kesal, sebab meleset dari dugaan awalnya, teryata dengan mengetahui rahasia Hinata dan Toneri tidak serta merta menyurutkan keresahan hatinya.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat tubuh jangkungnya seperti batang bambu yang melengkung. Tanpa ia sadari, sampailah ia di depan mansion Hyuga. Sebuah kompleks mewah dari klan terhormat di Konoha. Naruto berhenti, memilih untuk bersandar sejenak pada dinding pagar mansion itu.

' _Apa sebenarnya yang aku lakukan? Apa yang ku harapkan dengan berdiri disini?.'_ Batin Naruto penuh ke bimbangan, _'Hinata.., bisakah kau mendengarku?. Bisakah kau mengatakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?.'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat sepasang mata ametis yang indah, helaian surai indigo yang harum dan kulit seputih porselen yang lembut. Ia mengingat Hinata, mengingat seluruh kebersamaan mereka.

' _Hinata.., bisakah aku kehilanganmu?. Sanggupkah aku merebutmu?. Katakan padaku Hinata, kumohon katakan jalan mana yang harus ku pilih.'_

"Naluto ji-chan.." sebuah suara riang memaksa Naruto membuka mata. Sejenak mengenyahkan Hinata dalam benaknya.

"Te-Tenshi-chan..?".

.

###

.

Iruka meneguk sake kalengan. Dari kursi taman itu, ia bisa mengawasi kedua anaknya, si sulung Hiruma sedang mendorong pelan adiknya Tenshi yang duduk di atas ayunan. Keduanya tertawa riang, kelihatan bahagia sekali. Iruka merasa terharu, ia bangga menjadi seorang ayah saat ia bisa melihat anaknya bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang tak ia dapatkan semasa kecil, setelah orang tuanya tewas pada malam penyerangan kyubi 27 tahun yang lalu.

Iruka mengalihkan atensinya pada Naruto. Pria itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Mengamati kakak beradik yang bermain riang. Seakan itu semua sudah cukup untuknya walaupun Iruka tahu, Naruto membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Maaf ya Naruto, karena Tenshi aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "tak apa Sensei. Aku memang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Tenshi. Anak itukan manja sekali padaku. Dia pasti merindukanku."

"Hahaha… iya kau benar. Ayame bilang dia tidak pernah menanyakan kapan aku akan pulang melainkan kapan kau akan berkunjung."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak senang.

"Begitulah.., sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa. Dulu waktu kecil, hiruma lengket sekali dengan ibunya. Aku berharap anak kedua kami lebih perhatian padaku, ternyata tidak. Dan kenapa bisa dia malah manja padamu ya?."

"Karena aku ini tampan ttebayo..!" Naruto berseru, "Ooh.. iya.. Sensei, dari pada bingung, aku rasa lebih baik kau minta saja anak ketiga pada Ayame nee-chan."

Iruka tertawa, "Bagaimana kau tau Naruto?."

"Tau? Tau apa?."

"Eemhh… I-itu, anak ketiga."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, memang benar tadi dia mengatakan soal anak ketiga. Tapi apa yang salah? kenapa Iruka jadi gugup seperti itu?.

"Aah… jangan-jangan!." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh gelak tawa Iruka.

"Oh.. _Kami-_ sama..! Iruka Sensei, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau mesum sekali ya."

"Aku tidak mesum Naruto," Wajah Iruka memerah, ia sungguh malu dikatakan mesum oleh Naruto. "Sebenarnya ini sungguh di luar rencana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi usianya juga sudah tiga bulan."

"Sensei.. kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu ttebayo." Cengiran Naruto melebar, tanpa aba-aba ia segera meragkul pundak Iruka, "Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku mengucapkan selamat padamu Sensei, aku senang sekali ttebayo," mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"i-iya Naruto ta-tapi lepaskan ini terlalu kencang." Iruka menggapai bahu Naruto, melepaskan pelukan si kepala durian.

"Huft…" Iruka menghembuskan nafasnya besar, ia tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa ya Naruto. Seingatku aku masih belasan tahun saat pertama kali kau masuk akademi."

"Ya… dan sekarang sudah punya Hiruma, Tenshi dan calon adik mereka, Iruka Sensei sudah menjadi seorang ayah yang hebat."

Iruka tersenyum, ia memandang Naruto lekat.

"Sensei, apakah Sensei bahagia sekarang?"

"Tidak pernah hidupku sebahagia ini Naruto." Iruka memberi jeda. "Dulu aku bahkan tak mengerti seperti apa hubunganku dengan Ayame. Kami terlalu sering bertemu, tentu hanya sebatas pelanggan dan penjual saja."

"Lalu?."

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku berani mengajaknya kencan, lalu dia bilang ingin menikah, lalu aku tenggelam dalam keraguan selama berbulan-bulan."

"Kenapa Sensei harus ragu?."

"Aku masih terlalu muda, dan aku juga tidak yakin aku mencintainya."

"Siapa yang berhasil meyakinkanmu Sensei?"

"Ayame. Aku melihat kebaikan Ayame, Naruto. Aku yakin dia adalah seorang perempuan yang mampu membahagiakan aku dengan segala kebaikannya. Menikahi ayame merupakan keputusan yang tak pernah aku sesali."

Naruto tersenyum hambar, ia menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk mengatakannya Naruto, tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau membaginya."

"Selalu saja seperti ini ya Sensei. Aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun di depanmu."

Iruka menepuk bahu Naruto, memberikan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Hinata akan menikah, dengan seorang pria dari Kiri-Gakure demi kepentingan klan Hyuga."

"Jadi begitu ya.."

"Yah.. dan aku, tanpa aku mengerti. Aku merasa sangat kacau. Di satu sisi aku sangat yakin perasaanku masih hanya milik Sakura-chan. Tapi di sisi lain aku menjadi teramat takut untuk kehilangan Hinata."

"Hinata gadis yang baik, aku tidak heran dia rela menikah demi kepentingan klan. Tapi Naruto, apakah kau tau dia mencintaimu?."

"aku tau.. dia pernah menyatakannya saat invasi pain dulu dan sekali lagi beberapa minggu setelah ia resmi menjadi pewaris klan."

"Bukan itu Naruto. Aku merasa dia menyukaimu bahkan sejak kalian belum masuk ke akademi."

"A-apa?"

"Aku sangat yakin itu. Dulu saat semua anak mendukung Sasuke pada duel pertama kalian, Hinata adalah satu – satunya anak yang mendukungmu. Dan ingatkah kau aku pernah meminta kalian untuk menulis nama seorang yang kau sayangi jika saja besok dunia ini hancur karena bulan telah jatuh?."

"Ya aku ingat, aku melipat kertasku menjadi pesawat."Naruto tersenyum masam, ingatannya menerawang sebuah kejadian dimana ia di hadiahi dua benjolan besar oleh Iruka.

"Tapi Hyuga Hinata menulis nama uzumaki Naruto di atas kertasya."

Naruto terkesiap. Ia menyelami mata hitam Iruka, mengharapkan sebuah kebohongan ada di dalamnya. Tapi sayang, Naruto tak menemukan itu. dan ia tau, ia tak akan pernah menemukannya.

"Haruskah aku merebutnya dari pria itu Sensei?."

"Aku merasa ini bukanlah dirimu Naruto. Sejak awal semua ucapamu terdengar egois. Tak mencintainya tapi tak mau kehilangan dia, bahkan sampai ingin merebut."

"A-aku…." Suara Naruto tertelan kesunyian.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Hinata?. Bisakah ia meninggalkan calon suaminya, bersediakah ia untuk selalu bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Sensei, semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan untuk menanyakan kejelasannya pada Hinata saja aku tidak punya kesempatan."

"Tidak ingin menyelinap ke mansion Hyuga?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa?."

"Bagiku itu adalah tindakan pelecehan terhadap Hyuga Hiashi."

"Wow… kau berpikir sejauh itu Naruto?,"

"Aku sudah 27 tahun. Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengharapkan aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Hahahaha…. Aku hanya mengira."

"Jangan tertawa begitu" Naruto cemberut "Kembali pada permasalahanku Sensei, aku harus bagaimana?. Tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk berpikir lagi. Otak ku sudah buntu."

"Memangnya kau masih punya kesempatan Naruto?"

"Masih ada kesempatan sampai besok pagi. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara detail."

"Baiklah.., tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Hinata berpisah dengan calon suaminya?."

"Menikahinya."

"Kau yakin?."

"Sesungguhnya tidak Sensei."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi kurasa itu keputusan terbaik. Aku ingin melindunginya dan aku selalu ingin ia yang melindungiku dari kesepian ini."

"Kalau begitu bawalah dia kembali padamu. Cinta itu akan tumbuh seiring dengan kebaikan yang Hinata semaikan dalam rumah tangga kalian. Sekarang buang segala keraguanmu, karena yang kau butuhkan hanya kepercayaan. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu, kau juga harus percaya pada Hinata. Pergilah, Naruto. Kau harus hidup dengan bahagia."

Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Iruka benar, ia harus membuang semua keraguannya. Tentang perasaannya, waktulah yang akan berbicara. Jikapun cinta, ia tak akan pernah menyesal. Jikapun tidak, biarlah penantian Hinata yang mengajarinya untuk mencintai.

Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sebuah senyum yang sangat ia inginkan sejak kemarin malam akhirnya ia dapatkan. Sekarang semuaya terasa benar. Menjalani hidup dengan Hinata adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Naruto masih tersenyum, menatap langit penuh bintang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengingat wajah Hinata. Rasanya bintang-bintang itu membentuk senyuman Hinata untuknya. Naruto berdiri, tangan kanannya menepuk bahu Iruka.

"Terimakasih ya, Tou-chan." Naruto berlari, meninggalkan Iruka dengan senyuman sayangnya.

.

###

.

Konohamaru tampak segar pagi ini. Hitai-ate yang mengkilap, rompi Jounin yang bersih dan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi membuat ketampanan pemuda Sarutobi itu semakin menggila saja. ia menuangkan dua gelas susu dan meletakkan dua buah sandwich dengan telur dan keju di meja makan.

"Jadi kapan Hanabi-chan akan datang?." Konohamaru bertanya setelah mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Naruto.

"Jam 6. Dia bilang jam 6 tapi sampai sekarang belum datang juga. Sial…! Aku sudah menunggu selama tiga jam." Naruto menatap jam dinding dengan resah.

"Dua jam nii-san. kalau Hanabi bilang jam 6. Itu artinya kau sudah menunggunya selama dua jam. Masalah kau datang sejak jam 5, itu salahmu sendiri."

"Aku bermaksud baik ttebayo. Aku tidak mau terlambat dan aku juga tidak ingin Hanabi menungguku terlalu lama."

"Hmmm…" Konohamaru mengelus dagu "Tapi ini aneh. Aku sangat mengenal Hanabi-chan. Dia itu orang yang sangat tepat waktu, tidak pernah sekalipun dia membuatku menunggu. Dan biasanya kalau dia berhalangan datang, dia pasti akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memberitauku." Ia meneguk susunya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini, Aku sudah telat datang ke kantor. Shikamaru pasti marah karena aku belum menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen kemarin. Apalagi kazekage akan tiba hari ini. Aaarrgg…! Menyebalkan ttebayo."

"Tunggu dulu nii-san" Konohamaru berujar dengan mulut yang penuh sandwich.

Pemuda itu berdiri, ia melangkah menuju sebuah lemari kaca dan mengambil sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang dari beberapa gulungan yang tertata rapi di sana.

"Apa benar Hanabi-chan mengatakan ia akan datang?. Karena kemarin sore ia menulis ini dan berpesan padaku untuk memberikannya pada nii-san hanya jika nii-san datang kemari." Konohamaru menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat gulungan berwarna ungu tua. _"Datanglah ke apartemen Konohamaru-kun besok jam 6 pagi."._

"Bakaa…!" Naruto mengumpat pelan dan semakin meremas gulungan di tangannya. ia baru ingat Hanabi tak pernah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu akan menemuinya, Hanabi hanya menyuruhnya datang ke apartmen Konohamaru.

"Si-siapa yang..?" Konohamaru menelan ludah "Baka, nii-chan?"

"KAU YANG BAKA..!"

Konohamaru terduduk, dia lemas seketika mendengar Naruto berteriak marah.

"kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi Konohamaru!."

"A-aku.. anoo soalnya nii-chan bilang Hanabi-chan akan datang dan bersikeras untuk menunggu. Ja-jadi aku pikir emh… i-itu.."

"Sudah cukup."

Naruto memejamkan mata, jemari tangannya memijit pelipis yang terasa berdenyut. Akhir-akhir ini ia mudah naik darah. Padahal ia tau ini semua bukan semata kesalahan Konohamaru. Seandainya saja sejak awal ia berkata 'Hanabi memintaku kemari' dan bukan 'aku menunggu Hanabi kemari' mungkin ceritanya akan lain. Konohamaru pasti segera menyerahkan gulungan itu.

"Maafkan aku nii-chan. Gulungan itu pasti sangat penting tapi aku justru mengacaukan semuanya."

"Sudahlah Konohamaru, aku yang salah disini. Pesan dari Hanabi memang sangat penting tapi seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu seperti itu."

Naruto merapikan sarapannya, ia segera membuka gulungan dari Hanabi. Matanya bergerak cepat menelusur rangkaian katakana, hiragana dan kanji yang berjajar rapi. Sesekali alisnya berkerut, sesekali pula matanya terpejam. Konohamaru meneguk susunya kembali, setelah itu ia mendekati Naruto, berdiri di belakang tempat duduk pria pirang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri.

Naruto menghitung beberapa point dalam pesan Hanabi, ia mencoba menghapalnya meskipun tidak berurutan. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding di atas potret keluarga Sarutobi, ia semakin resah karena jarum pendek sudah tepat berada di antara angka 8 dan 9.

Sekali lagi Naruto membaca gulungan itu. kali ini sedikit pelan. Ia harus tenang. ia tahu itu, karena jika tidak, maka sudah dapat di pastikan kalimat-kalimat tadi hanya akan menguap sempurna dari otak tumpulnya.

Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto bangkit. Konohamaru menepuk bahunya, menghentikan niatnya yang ingin segera melompat melalui balkon.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu nii-chan."

Naruto meneguk susunya tergesa-gesa, menandaskannya tanpa sekalipun jeda.

"Sandwichnya?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Shikamaru pasti marah ttebayo."

Konohamaru tersenyum, bahkan dulu Naruto tak pernah takut pada kakeknya dan sekarang ia takut pada seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Nii-san, perlukah aku carikan semanggi merah tua berhelai empat?" pemuda itu tersenyum geli mengingat dulu ia pernah meminta Naruto menemaninya ke Akigahara untuk mencari semanggi merah tua berdaun empat demi rasa sukanya kepada seorang anak gadis di akademi bernama Kaede.

"Kau meledekku ya..! Dasar bocah sialan."

Detik itu juga Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Konohamaru.

"Huft… Hiraishin no Jutsu. Sepertinya aku juga harus mempelajari jutsu itu." Konohamaru tersenyum dan merapikan gulungan di mejanya.

"Lebih baik kusimpan saja, nanti siang akan ku antar ke kantormu" konomhamaru bermolog, seolah Naruto masih ada disampingnya. "Semoga berhasil ya, Naruto nii-chan."

.

###

.

Sai masih di halaman rumah sakit kala ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke mengecup dahi lebar istrinya dan sama sekali tak beranjak saat gadis pink kesayangannya telah melewati pintu utama dari bahan kaca.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Suasana tak terlalu terik menjelang jam dua siang. Sesekali angin berhembus mengusir kegerahan.

Ia melanjutkan langkah, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa Sasuke. Tanpa sepatah katapun, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Haah…" Sai menghela nafas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa malah mengikutiku Sasuke? Tidak takut dikira saudara kembar lagi?."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka pernah diundang ke akademi. Itu semacam kunjungan teratur oleh para jounin sekedar untuk memberikan inspirasi, motivasi dan sedikit praktek istimewa. Lalu apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu itu? para bocah akademi mengerubuti mereka dengan sangat senang karena mengira mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar yang hebat.

"Menjadi saudara kembarmu itu mengerikan, uchiha Sasuke."

"Terserah, setidaknya kulitku tidak sepucat kau." Sai tergelak dengan sindiran Sasuke.

"Apa kau menemui Ino?"

"Tidak, aku menemui Reiko-san. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhirku di bulan Juli. Kami baru akan bertemu lagi pada pertengahan Agustus."

"Kau masih menemui psikiater itu?"

"Hu'um… tapi tidak sesering sebelumnya. Reiko-san bilang aku sudah banyak kemajuan."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sai sebentar, Ia tersenyum. Ia ingat dulu Sai memulai kegiatan konselingnya tak lama setelah Sasuke dilantik sebagai pimpinan ANBU. Sasuke cukup salut pada Sai. Demi rasa cintanya pada Yamanaka Ino, Sai rela menjalani perawatan psikologi. Itu bukanlah hal yang sederhana. Beberapa orang pasti menganggapnya sudah gila. Tapi apalah arti kata orang. Sai tak beda jauh dari Sasuke, masa kecilnya mengerikan dan mereka terlalu lugu hingga berhasil diperalat orang. Yang penting disini bukanlah kata orang. Tapi bagaimana dengan gurunya, sahabat – sahabatnya, dan orang – orang yang menyayanginya.

"Ya.. kurasa kau sudah banyak berubah, setidaknya dengan senyum palsumu yang memuakkan itu."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum, sedikit mendengus mandengar jawaban Sai. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"Tawaran?"

"Dulu kau menolak karena harus menjalani perawatan mental, bukankah sekarang kau sudah waras hah?"

"Hahaha…. Aku tidak gila Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki emosiku."

"Terserah apa namanya."

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi tentang tawaranmu itu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku harus merundingkannya dengan ino, dan lagi aku juga sudah pernah bergabung dalam Ne. Sejujurnya aku.."

"Trauma?" Sasuke memotong ucapan sai

"Bukan begitu Sasuke, aku hanya merasa kehidupanku sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Apa lagi yang aku cari. Meskipun bayaran misi yang diterima ANBU berkali – kali lipat lebih banyak di banding jounin lepas sepertiku, aku selalu merasa cukup Sasuke. Aku bahagia dengan hidup sederhana yang aku punya."

Sasuke mendengus. Apa artinya ucapan panjang lebar dari Sai bagi seorang uchiha Sasuke? Itu tidak ada bedanya dari salah satu bentuk trauma. Ini bukan soal uang, bukan soal jabatan, bukan juga soal pandangan orang atau status sosial. Bagi Sasuke, ANBU adalah pelindung desa. Sebuah kesatuan yang beranggotakan shinobi – shinobi tangguh dengan jutsu istimewa dan kesetiaan yang tinggi pada desanya. Bagi Sasuke, setiap anggotanya adalah orang terhormat. Mereka bukan terhormat dari sematan posisi ANBU semata, melainkan karena jasa dan pengorbanan mereka sendiri.

"Jangan samakan uchiha Sasuke dengan Shimura Danzou, Sai"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Seorang dengan rambut putih dan masker menutupi sebagian wajah tampak membawa kantong kertas berukuran besar dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kakashi Sensei.." Sai membungkuk hormat sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Karena sudah pensiun kau jadi punya banyak waktu luang untuk ikut campur urusan orang ya, Sensei." Sasuke mencibir.

"Hahaha… tapi aku benarkan?. Dan kau Sai, masuk ke dalam ANBU tidak buruk juga menurutku. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan menanamkan Juinjutsu pada lidahmu."

"Tentu… karena Sasuke tidak lihai pada Juinjutsu ya Sensei?."

"Benar sekali.. Hahaha"

"Sialan kalian berdua..!" Sasuke tersenyum juga.

"Ngomong – ngomong Sensei darimana?" Sai bertanya.

"Menemui Gai. Dia bilang ada yang penting. Ternyata mengajak bertanding. Ah.. aku lelah meladeninya, sampai kapan ia tidak mengaku tua. Aku jadi kasihan juga pada Naruto, setiap hari harus mengurus warga yang komplain karena gentengnya bolong akibat perbuatan Gai."

"Kau terlalu baik pada Naruto." Sasuke ketus.

"Kau taukan dia itu ceroboh, emosional. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja."

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. ia melirik sai. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanya hari ini ia gagal lagi membujuk Sai untuk masuk dalam kelompok ANBU.

"Eh.. kalian tidak sibukkan? Mampirlah ke rumahku sebentar. Kita minum teh bersama. Tadi di perjalanan para pedagang itu memberiku banyak sekali kue. Kita makan sama – sama." ajak Kakashi saat mereka hampir sampai di gang rumahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak, apalagi aku benar-benar tidak sedang sibuk"

"Aku tidak suka makan yang manis-manis." Sasuke menyela ucapan sai.

"Tak apa Sasuke, biar kuminta istriku membuatkan jus tomat yang dingin dan segar untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Sai tersenyum tipis, _'jus tomat yang dingin dan segar, Kakashi Sensei benar – benar tau kelemahan Sasuke'._

"Baiklah.. tapi sebentar saja ya."

"Ya.. ya.. hanya sebentar saja" Kakashi tersenyum geli di balik maskernya.

Sampailah mereka di depan rumah Kakashi. Sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas dan bunga – bunga yang indah. Tampak seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu. Perempuan itupun tak lagi muda. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang juga sudah mulai dihiasi uban. Dia adalah Kahyo, seorang shinobi pengguna elemen es. Kahyo sendiri adalah mantan penguasa Kastil Houzuki, sebuah penjara untuk mafia kelas berat. Sebenarnya Kakashi sendirilah yang menunjuk Kahyo sebagai penjaga penjara itu sebagai hukuman atas tragedi tobisachimaru, saat semua orang juga tengah menantikan pelantikan Hatake Kakashi sebagai Hokage.

Kahyo seorang janda, ia juga pernah memiliki seorang putra. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Kakashi. Untuknya, Kahyo adalah sebuah kisah cinta yang tak terduga. Sirat matanya yang indah telah memenjarakan hati Kakashi untuk wanita itu saja.

"Naruto, mereka sudah pulang"

Pelan sekali Kakashi dapat mendengar suara istrinya yang kentara ia sedang kebingungan menghadapi Naruto, pemuda yang selalu meledak-ledak, begitu kata istrinya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di kantor Hokage?"

"Oh.. Kami-sama…! Terimakasih karena telah berpihak padaku." Naruto berseru senang tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Sasuke berbisik pada sai.

"Begitu ya.., hahaha.. sebenarnya aku juga." Sai menjawab dengan berbisik pula.

"Sensei, tolonglah aku, kumohon sekali ini saja tolong aku."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak.. tidak hanya Sensei saja, kalian berdua juga ya. Tolonglah aku ini ttebayo"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. Sudah dua kali ia bertanya dan Naruto hanya merancau tidak jelas. "Ada apa Naruto. Tenangkan dirimu. Bicaralah pelan-pelan."

"Begini Sensei, Teme, Sai. Aku ingin kalian pulang, cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian yang rapi. Ingat pakailah Hakama dan Haori ya. Waktu kalian cuma 1 jam. Setelah itu segera berkumpul di apartemenku. Kumohon jangan terlambat ya Minna. Aku mohon jangan terlambat…." Ia melirik kakashi, sesungguhnya ingin berkata _'jangan terlambat ya Sensei.'_ Tapi tidak sampai hati.

"Memangnya kenapa harus memakai Haori dan Hakama? Sepertinya resmi sekali." Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita akan pergi ke mansion Hyuga."

"Untuk apa?!" Kakashi sedikit kaget.

"Kumohon Sensei…, temanilah aku menemui Hyuga Hiashi. Aku ingin melamar Hinata, ttebayo."

"APA…!" Sasuke dan Sai terkejut bersamaan.

"Kau gila Naruto, aku tidak mau ikut." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah teme, kumohon. Tolonglah teme."

"Tapi Naruto, Hinata sudah dilamar orang. Kenapa malah melamarnya sekarang? Hiashi bisa mencekik lehermu."

"Belum Sai… Hinata belum dilamar. Tolonglah Sai, waktuku sempit sekali."

"Tapi Otsutsuki itu sudah ada di mansion Hyuga."

"Oh.. Sai tolonglah jangan memperkeruh keadaan" Naruto melirik Kakashi yang sejak tadi hanya diam, ia khawatir Kakashi juga akan menolak jika terus-terusanmendengar kalimat negatif dari dua nakamanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini." Hanya satu kalimat, namun berhasil membuat Naruto diam.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, ia benar – benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen. Matanya menatap mata Kakashi yang penuh dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Bingung harus mulai darimana.

"Seorang dari Kiri-Gakure datang melamar Hinata, Sensei. Sepertinya itu rencana pernikahan demi kepentingan klan" Sasuke angkat bicara, ia kesal melihat Naruto yang terlalu lama diam.

"Orang-orang dari klan Otsutsuki itu sudah menginap di mansion Hyuga sejak malam pesta Hanabi. Mungkin pesta pertunangannya akan di adakan besok." Sai menambahkan.

"Dan sekarang kita akan pergimelamar Hinata? Mati saja kau baka..!" Sasuke menutup penjelasan.

Kakashi tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Naruto. Sedikit aneh bagi Kakashi karena sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak mendengar kabar pertunangan dari klan besar sekelas Hyuga. Apalagi yang akan bertunangan adalan heires mereka, Hinata. Mengesampingkan hal itu, otaknya tengah mencerna informasi dari dua muridnya, ini bisa disebut misi menggagalkan pertunangan Hinata atau lebih kepada merebut Hinata dari tunangannya.

"Bacalah ini Sensei" Naruto menyerehkan gulungan dari Hanabi kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerima gulungan tersebut dan segera membukanya. Sasuke dan Sai mendekati Kakashi. Mereka ikut membacanya. Isinya cukup panjang. Namun Kakashi dengan cepat dapat menangkap maksud dari tulisan di sana karena sepertinya si penulis pesan sudah memikirkan kalimat sesederhana mungkin untuk Naruto.

"Kau lihat itu Sensei, mereka bahkan melamar Hinata malam ini dan kita mendahului sore harinya?"

"Teme…! Bisakah kau untuk tidak memanas-manasi Kakashi Sensei."

"Tapi ini rencna yang bagus, akurat dan cukup licik. Mungkin Shikamaru yang membuatnya." Sai memberi komentar.

"Kalian berdua ini..! Kenapa kalian kejam sekali. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Aku datang pada acara lamaran dan pernikahan kalian sebagai saudara. Lalu sekarang apa? Ketika aku yang ingin menikah kalian malah lari dariku."

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu Naruto." Sai merasa bersalah.

"Menikah bukan main-main Naruto, dan kau dengan bodohnya malah melamar Hinata disaat yang seperti ini." Sasuke tak kalah kesal dari Naruto.

"Kau tau aku bodoh sejak kecil. Kau tau kau punya saudara yang bodohkan, harusnya kau juga tau perbuatan bodoh yang seperti ini pasti akan terjadi."

Sasuke tak menyanggah. Naruto mengaku bodoh adalahkejadian langka. Ia melirik sai yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya. Sai jadi bingung. Kemarin lusa di Ichiraku ramen, Naruto bilang ia hanya terkejut. Kemarin sore di kantor Hokage, Naruto seperti melupakan Hinata dan Toneri. Sekarang, ia malah kebakaran jenggot, bersikeras melamar Hinata. Apa ini sebenarnya? Bahkan Sai tak pernah menemukan cerita yang seperti ini pada buku – buku yang pernah ia baca.

' _Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada reiko-san'_ pikirnya.

Sasuke dan Sai tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Hatake Kakashi masih saja membaca gulungan yang di berikan Naruto. Ia sedang memperhitungkan rencana ini, menimbang baik dan buruknya.

Kakashi menutup gulungannya. Ia melihat sang istri berdiri di belakang Naruto sedang menatapnya seolah ingin berkata, _'Tolonglah dia'._ Kakashi mengingat kembali. Ia dan Kahyo saling mencintai tanpa pernah mengungkapkan. Suatu siang Naruto datang ke rumahnya yang sepi. Tak ada angin tak ada badai, tiba – tiba saja putra Senseinya itu mengusulkan agar ia menikah dengan Kahyo.

Menikahi Kahyo sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bukan hanya karena ia Kaisar dalam Kastil Houzuki, tapi juga karena gelar kaisar itu ia dapatkan sebagai hukuman dari banyaknya nyawa yang melayang dalam penerbangan Tobisachimaru.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa Kakashi mengatakan 'iya', Naruto membawa permasalahan Kahyo dalam pertemuan Lima Kage. Mengajukannya pada Daimyo negara Hi. Dan menjalani kesibukan yang lebih padat selama tiga bulan demi mendapatkan kandidat yang tepat untuk menggantikan Kahyo. hingga akhirnya, Kakashi dapat menikmati hidup dengan tenang bersama istrinya sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Kemudian ia memandang Sasuke. Kakashi tau Naruto sangat mencintai sakura. Ia berpendapat hal itu jugalah yang mendasari Naruto tak dapat menerima perasaan Hinata. Tapi dengan besar hati, Naruto merelakan sakura. Bahkan ia yang meminta sakura untuk segera menerima pinangan Sasuke. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat itu Sakura menangis haru dan Naruto berkata _"Kau sangat mencintai Sasuke bukan? Hiduplah dengannya. Aku baik-baik saja karena akan selalu ada Hinata yang menghiburku."_

Terakhir ia memikirkan Sai. Pemuda itu sangat menghargai Naruto. Sama seperti Gaara, Naruto seperti hujan di tengah padang tandus bagi seorang Sai. Mungkin awalnya mereka tidak akur tapi seiring waktu, Narutolah yang mengajarkannya arti pertemanan, persaudaraan dan rasa simpati. Naruto selalu mendukung keputusan Sai, termasuk dalam hubungannya dengan Ino dan juga kunjungannya pada psikiater.

Naruto selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk para nakamanya. Tapi apa yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk naruto? Belum ada.

Ini memang bukan saat yang tepat dan merupakan tindakan yang ia nilai cukup sembrono, namun Kakashi memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto kali ini.

"Naruto, katakan padaku. siapa yang memberikan gulungan ini padamu? Hyuga Hinata ataukah Hyuga Hanabi."

Sasuke dan Sai mengerutkan alis. Sebenarnya mereka tidak membaca gulungan itu sampai akhir, hanya Kakashi saja yang melihat sebuah kalimat 'otou-sama dan orang – orang dari Otsutsuki itu tak akan berani menolak permintaanmu, jadi kumohon berusahalah'. Dan itu cukup baginya untuk menyimpulkan bahwa si penulis pesan adalah anak dari Hyuga Hiashi sendiri.

"Jangan mengatakannya pada orang lain, aku yang meminta Hanabi melakukan itu."

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang masih ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto. Sayangnya hanya tersisa dua jam sebelum jam empat sore. Aku minta kalian bertiga, pulanglah sekarang juga. Kenakan Haori terbaik kalian. Satu jam lagi kalian sudah harus berkumpul disini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita persiapkan sebelum menemui Hiashi-san."

"Baik Sensei" sai mengangguk patuh.

"Kau terlalu baik pada Naruto." Sasuke menggerutu tapi juga tidak menolak.

"Terimakasih Sensei, kau memang terlalu baik padaku." Naruto membuat Kahyo tersedakludahnya sendiri.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka segera menghilng dari hadapan Kakashi. Kini hanya ada pria itu dan istrinya seorang. Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Kahyo belum banyak mengerti kehidupan Kakashi, ia mungkin juga belum terbiasa dengan keributan "anak-anak asuhannya".

"Tenanglah.. dulu aku yang datang melamarkan sakura untuk Sasuke dan juga ino untuk Sai. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah cukup pengalaman dalam hal ini."

Kahyo tersenyum lebar, ia mempersilahkan Kakashi memasuki kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

.

Apa kabar minna-san? semoga tahun baru kalian berjalan baik ya….

Maaf sekali untuk chapter 6 ini cukup lama di bandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya sempat sakit, gejala tifus, sampai harus pulang kampung dan dirawat ibu dirumah.

Ketika saya mulai sehat, ibu saya menjalani pelepasan jahitan pada matanya, ramadhan lalu ibu saya oprasi katarak. Setelah melakukan pelepasan jahitan, mata ibu saya justru terinfeksi. Alhamdulillah sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik meskipun masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

Saya mohon do'anya ya minna-san..

Semoga ibu saya lekas di beri kesembuhan.

.

.

Saya sampaikan rasa Terimakasih untuk para raeder yang telah menyampaikan saran, dan juga dukungannya kepada saya.

Juga terimakasih kepada imouto-chan yang masih memberi semangat meskipun ia sendiri sibuk dengan skripsinya.

Terimakasih karena masih menantikan fic ini. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7 : Lamaran Terakhir

_._

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 7 : Lamaran Terakhir._

 _._

 _._

Konoha merupakan desa terluas kedua setelah Suna dalam jajaran Lima Negara Besar. Pada awal terbentuknya, Konoha adalah desa sederhana tempat klan Senju dan klan Uchiha bermukim. Menilik kesuksesan Konoha melindungi rakyatnya dalam perang, bergabunglah dua klan besar dalam aliansi Senju dan Uchiha. Dua klan tersebut adalah klan Nara dan klan Hyuga.

Pembagian harta dilakukan oleh Hashirama Senju selaku Hokage yang memerintah di masa itu. Walau tak seluas hutan yang di miliki oleh dua klan pendiri, Nara dan Hyuga menerima dengan senang hati hutan barat dan hutan timur sebagai bagian tanah milik mereka. Sebagai klan pertama yang bergabung, mereka cukup beruntung, nyatanya klan-klan lain yang menyusul bergabung dengan Konoha hanya mendapat satu perempat luasan dibanding luas bagian mereka.

Hutan barat milik klan nara terkenal dengan tanaman racun dan obat berkhasiat. Semua bahan serum yang di buat oleh laboratorium rumah sakit Konoha di beli dari keluarga Nara. Tak hanya itu, banyak pedagang berdatangan dari desa lain hanya untuk membeli tanaman obat milik mereka.

Berbeda dengan Hyuga, lahan yang mereka peroleh di manfaatkan untuk menanam sayuran. Itupun hanya sebagian kecil sebab generasi muda yang dimiliki klan Hyuga tidak lebih banyak dari generasi tuanya. Mereka lebih menggantungkan bayaran misi daripada hasil ladang untuk bertahan hidup.

Namun semuanya berubah pada kepemimpinan Souke generasi ke enam. Dengan kecintaannya terhadap pertanian, setengah lahan Hyuga di sulap menjadi kebun anggur dan apel oleh sang ketua klan. Setelah tujuh tahun merintis kebun itu, Hyuga terlahir sebagai penghasil wine dan cuka apel terbaik. Perekonomian yang meningkat mendorong mereka untuk membuka lahan perkebunan baru bagi komoditas anggur meja, apel dan jeruk. Hingga saat ini, mereka bahkan sudah mengembangkan tempat wisata petik buah segar.

Klan Hyuga telah mencapai masa kejayaan. Bisa di bilang mereka adalah klan termakmur di Konoha saat ini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka di segani oleh para penduduk desa, melainkan adat istiadat, tradisi serta tata krama yang masih di laksanakan dan begitu kental dalam kehidupan para anggota klannya.

Memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah tidak membuat para Hyuga menjadi sombong, mereka terkenal senang berbagi dan hidup sederhana meski tidak ada satupun kediaman seorang Hyuga yang bisa di katakan jelek. Malah mansion keluarga utama terkesan cukup mewah.

Kakashi sudah lama mendengar cerita kemewahan mansion Hyuga, tapi seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kaki di mansion itu. Matanya menilik lantai, kusen dan meja kayu dengan kwalitas terbaik. Tatami asli buatan pengerajin Konoha yang dipesan lebih tebal dan lembut, serta cawan-cawan porselen yang mengkilap dan terlihat lebih berat di banding cawan rumahan biasa. _'Baiklah ini memang rumah yang mewah untuk ukuran orang-orang jepang kuno, aku tak menyangka mereka memelihara adat sampai sedetail ini.'_ Batin Kakashi.

Dimulai dari ujung yang paling kanan, Hatake Kakashi duduk disamping istrinya Kahyo, diikuti anak tertua Uchiha Sasuke lalu Uzumaki Naruto dan si bungsu Shimura Sai. Berada dalam satu meja, di hadapan mereka duduk Hyuga Hiashi sebagai tuan rumah tunggal yang menyambut ramah para tamunya.

Beberapa maid masuk secara bergantian membawakan teh hijau, kue-kue dan buah segar. Terakhir, mereka berlalu dengan membawa sebingkis hadiah dari nyonya Hatake berupa sebotol minuman fermentasi ginseng dan buah persik.

"Saya merasa tersanjung sekali mendapat kunjungan dari anda semua, apa lagi nyonya Hatake telah berbaik hati membawakan bingkisan untuk kami. Saya berharap anda tidak kerepotan atas hal itu." Hiashi membuka percakapan setelah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk meminum the terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja tidak Hyuga-san, justru kamilah yang merasa telah merepotkan anda atas sambutan yang istimewa ini." Kahyo menjawab, dan dibalas senyuman ramah oleh Hiashi.

"Sesungguhnya ada kepentingan apa hingga Rukodaime-sama dan istri, juga Nanadaime-sama menyempatkan singgah di mansion kami bersama para pengawal anda sekalian." Hiashi berbasa-basi, padahal ia sudah dapat menerka maksud dan tujuan mereka.

"Hiashi-san," suara Kakashi terdengar sabar. "Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami. Tapi saya datang kemari bukan sebagai seorang Rokudaime Hokage, melainkan sebagai seorang ayah yang tengah mendampingi anak kami, Uzumaki Naruto. Sehingga saya mengharapkan Hiashi-san juga tidak memandang Naruto sebagai seorang Hokage dalam pertemuan ini."

Kakashi memberi jeda, Hiashi beralih menatap Naruto dan memberikan seulas senyum tipis namun tak terlihat ramah seperti sebelumnya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti Kakashi-san. Lalu apa maksud dan tujuan anda datang kemari?."

"Begini Hiashi-san, ini mungkin terlalu mendadak. Tapi tujuan saya kemari adalah untuk meminang putri sulung anda, Hyuga Hinata, untuk putra saya, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh…" Hiashi mendengus diiringin dengan senyuman sinis. "Benar-benar sesuai dugaan."

Hening untuk sesaat. Hiashi mengamati Naruto lekat-lekat dan dengan suara yang berat, ia berkata "Tapi saya mohon maaf kepada anda Kakashi-san, putri saya telah menerima lamaran dari pria lain."

"jangan berkata seperti itu Hiashi-san.!" suara Naruto jelas menggebu-gebu.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia sungguh mengutuk Naruto yang telah lancang menyela pembicaraannya dengan Hiashi. Saat itu, Kakashi bahkan belum membuka mulutnya, ia masih memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk meredam Hiashi yang mulai menampakkan kekesalannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam namun yang dilirik bahkan tak menyadarinya. Akhirnya tangan kiri Sasuke mencubit pelan paha Naruto. Tapi apa yang terjadi?. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiashi, Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke yang berada di bawah meja.

Sasuke mendelik. Secara reflek ia menatap Hiashi yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. Sasuke membuang muka, kali ini menatap bahu Kahyo. Ia sungguh malu. Mereka seperti dua anak akademi yang tertangkap melompat pagar. Yang satu dengan bodohnya berucap lantang ingin pergi beradu kelereng, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya diam, mencubit rekannya seakan memintanya untuk sedikit lebih pandai berbohong.

"Toneri-san mungkin memang bermaksud ingin melamar Hinata, tapi saya tau, maksud itu bahkan belum benar-benar disampaikan bukan?"

"Anda terlalu yakin, Naruto-san." Hiashi mencoba tetap tenang.

"Tidak. Tapi saya benar-benar tau itu karena Toneri-san sendiri yang mengatakannya pada saya saat kami bertemu di pasar raya festival Hanabi."

' _uh… untung dia berbohong. Setidaknya biar Otsutsuki itu saja yang menjadi kambing hitamnya.'_ Sai yang sebenarnya juga sudah harap cemas Naruto akan keceplosan menyebut Hanabi merasa sedikit lega.

Hiashi tak menjawab, ia meneguk kembali tehnya. Sekarang sudah bukan waktunya menyembunyikan pertunangan Hinata di depan Naruto. Hiashi sedang memutar otak. Bagaimana agar rubah kuning di hadapannya tak dapat menolak keputusannya.

"Anggaplah semua yang kau ucapkan itu benar." Hiashi memberi jeda. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto-san?"

"Saya datang untuk melamar Hinata, Hiashi-san. saya ingin menikahinya." Naruto berucap mantap.

"Aku salut dengan nyalimu anak muda. Tapi, apa kau pikir aku akan menerimanya? Apa kau pikir aku akan mengenyahkan keluarga Otsutsuki dan berpihak padamu?." Lagi, Hiashi memberi jeda. "Kau sungguh licik. Kau datang membawa Rokudaime Hokage dan ketua ANBU serta seorang mantan anggota Ne untuk mengawalmu. Kau sedang berusaha menekanku bukan? APA KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU HAH..!." Hiashi menggebrak meja.

"Hiashi-san, saya mohon tenangkan diri anda." Kakashi cepat menengahi sebelum semuanya menjadi tambah kacau.

Sasuke menatap pria tua itu datar. Nafasnya tampak memburu menahan emosi. Sasuke menyeringai angkuh. begitu tipis, hingga tak seorangpun akan menyadarinya. Hatinya menertawakan Hiashi, tentu saja mereka sedang menekannya. Dan sungguh ironis, tanpa ia tau, putri bungsunya sendirilah yang mengatur rencana ini.

"Sejak awal saya telah mengatakannya. Di hadapan anda kami melepas kedudukan dan jabatan kami terhadap desa. Kami murni datang dengan maksud yang baik Hiashi-san." ucap Kakashi.

Hiashi hanya diam. Mungkin ia sudah muak melihat mereka semua namun tentu tidak mungkin bagi Hiashi untuk bersikap tidak sopan dengan mengusir mereka.

"Mohon mengertilah, Hiashi-san." kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kakashi sensei mengasuh empat orang murid. Seorang wanita dan tiga orang pria. Anda tentu tau, tiga orang pria di hadapan anda ini adalah yatim piatu. Bahkan saudara saya Sai tak lagi mampu mengingat darimana ia berasal. Sebagai anak tertua, saya sungguh mengharap pengertian anda. Kakashi sensei dan istrinya dalah wali kami, beliau adalah ayah dan ibu kami."

"Itu benar Hiashi-san." Sai memberi pembelaan "Sama seperti saat ini, dulu kami semua datang bersama ke kediaman Haruno saat melamar Sakura-chan untuk Sasuke. Dan begitu pula saat kami melamar Ino-chan untuk saya. Biar bagaimanapun kami adalah keluarga. Dalam hal ini, sematan Hokage, ANBU ataupun Ne tidaklah ada sangkut pautnya."

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama. Seakan Hiashi benar-benar tak lagi menginginkan obrolan ini. Pria itu terlihat menenangkan emosinya. Tapi masih saja matanya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hiashi-san…," Kakashi membuka pembicaraan, sesungguhnya ia tau diri. Jikapun Hiashi benar – benar ingin mengakhiri pertemuan itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera pamit.

"Hiashi-san, maafkanlah kelancangan putra saya."

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana seharusnya menjadi seorang ayah, Kakashi-san."

Ucapan Hiashi menohok hati Kakashi. Telah lama ia berpikir seperti itu. ia tak pernah memiliki anak. Sering kali ia merasa salah, merasa gagal mendidik keempat muridnya, terutama Sasuke. Setelah perang berakhir, Kakashi mencoba membangun kedekatan mereka dari awal. Anak muridnya semakin dewasa, Kakashi ingin menanamkan moral yang baik, menjadi ayah sebagai tempat mereka berkeluh kesah. Namun nyatanya, ia juga tak merasa berhasil dengan hal itu.

"Tugas seorang ayah tidak hanya melamar gadis untuk putranya. Seharusnya kau tau, anakmu telah lama mempermainkan putriku. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?. Tidakkah kau menasehatinya?. Dengan sembarangan mengencani putri orang, semaunya saja memeluk anak orang. Tapi bagaimana dengan putriku?. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau?. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kakashi-san. Putramu ini hanya mengambil keuntungan dari perasaan putriku saja."

Kakashi tak dapat menyanggah. Sejak awal ia sudah mengira masalah ini akan menjadi bumerenang untuk mereka. Berulang kali ia memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak memberi harapan berlebihan pada Hinata jika memang tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu. Tapi dasar Naruto bocah rubah bengal, tak pernah sedikitpun ia menggubris nasehat Kakashi. Dan tentu saja Kakashi tak mungkin membela diri dengan mengatakan secara gamlang tentang hal itu. bisa-bisa Hiashi memenggal kepala Naruto.

"Semua itu adalah kesalahan saya Hiashi-san." Naruto berujar lirih.

"Tentu saja itu kesalahanmu. Dan setelah berbuat kesalahan sebesar itu kau masih berani datang kemari untuk melamar Hinata."

"Saya sungguh mencintai Hinata, Hiashi-san."

Sasuke menyeringai, puas rasanya melihat Naruto menyerah pada perasaannya. Sasuke terlalu jenius untuk di kelabui Naruto. Sejak awal ia tau Naruto terlalu mencintai istrinya. Dan iapun tau, perasaan itu juga yang seakan menghalangi Naruto untuk menerima Hinata, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto mulai mencintai Hinata sejak lama.

"Saya terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya." Naruto sedikit menunduk sedangkan raut wajah Hiashi tak juga melunak.

"Saya kira, saya mulai menyadari perasaan ini ketika kami telah melalui masa peperangan bersama. Tapi saya hanya diam. Hinata memulai pelatihannya dengan ketat, kami juga mulai jarang bertemu. Aku sendiri berusaha menata hidupku agar lebih baik. Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku meraih gelar chuninku, namun saat itu juga Hinata telah diangakat sebagai pewaris sah kepemimpinan klan Hyuga. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, aku masih merangkak sedangkan Hinata telah berhasil membuktikan diri. kemudian aku memutuskan untuk fokus menempuh ujian jounin. Nyatanya aku memang payah, aku gagal dua kali dan baru meraihnya 3 tahun setelah Hinata menyandang gelar heiresnya."

Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar. Begitu tenang ia mengucapkan kata demi kata. Terlalu tenang hingga ia lupa untuk menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan. Tapi Naruto sadar, ia tidak sedang berbohong. Dan ia baru sadar, ia terlalu munafik selama ini.

"Baru saja kau bersikeras untuk tidak melibatkan jabatan Hokagemu di hadapanku. Tapi kenapa kau membawa-bawa gelar dan kedudukan di hadapan Hinata?"

"Hinata terlahir dari keluarga terpandang. Anda orang kaya. Tiga kali dalam setahun di setiap musim panen, anda selalu membagikan sedekah pada orang – orang miskin. Sedangkan aku ini apa, Hiashi-san?. bahkan sewaktu kecil aku ikut berdiri di depan rumah anda. Aku mengantri untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan anda."

Semua orang di ruangan itu memandang Naruto. Wajah tannya tampak memerah, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Naruto tak ingin seperti ini sebenarnya, tapi semua itu di luar kendali dirinya. Kenangan pahit di masa kecil bagaikan paku yang menancap pada sebuah kayu. Walaupun telah tercabut, tapi bekasnya tak akan pernah hilang.

"Kami terlampau berbeda. Aku menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir. Tanpa aku memahami, semua orang menghindariku, mereka benci dan jijik melihatku. Bahkan Hiashi-san juga begitu bukan?. Suatu kali saat aku mengantri, Hiashi-san mendatangiku. Anda mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu datang lagi dan sebagai gantinya anda selalu menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan sedekah. Aku mengingat semuanya, Hiashi-san. bahkan sampai sekarangpun, untuk berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman anda saja aku merasa begitu kecil. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku berani mencintai Hinata begitu saja?"

"Kau salah mengartikannya nak." Suara dan raut wajah Hiashi telah jauh melunak. "aku tidak pernah membencimu apalagi merasa jijik karena kau adalah Jinjuriki".

Sebenarnya Hiashi dan Minato berteman baik. Hiashi tentu tidak tega melihat putra sahabatnya berdiri di depan rumahnya dan meminta sedekah. Apa lagi orang-orang di sana memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakkan. Tapi Hiashi tak ingin menjelaskannya, itu akan melukai harga diri Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

"Hiashi-san, kumohon maafkanlah segala kesalahanku pada Hinata. Semenjak kepergian Neji, aku selalu berusaha melindunginya. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang menggantikan aku. Aku sungguh menyanyangi putri anda Hiashi-san. selama ini aku hanya menunggu waktu hingga aku pantas berada disamping Hinata."

"Huft.." Hiashi menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat. "Hari ini aku memaafkanmu nak."

Hiashi beralih pada Kakashi "Tapi saya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan putra anda, Kakashi-san. Anda datang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Hinata sendiri telah bersedia untuk menikah dengan Toneri. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin untuk membatalkannya."

"Tapi Hiashi-san,.." Naruto menyela.

"Saya harap Kakashi-san dapat mengerti posisi saya di hadapan keluarga Otsutsuki. Dan lagi saya berharap masalah ini tidak akan menjadi sebab permasalahan lain antara klan kami dan desa Konoha di masa mendatang."

"Tentu saja Hiashi-san, sayapun memakluminya."

"tunggu, Hiashi-san tolong.."

"Naruto." Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto. "sudahlah, kita harus segera kembali."

Dalam posisi duduknya, Kakashi, Kahyo dan Hiashi saling berojigi, di ikuti oleh Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto dengan terpaksa. Hiashi mengantar tamu nya keluar dari ruangan itu. sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Kakashi masih sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dan Hiashi meminta maaf atas penolakannya serta berharap hubungan mereka tetap berjalan baik.

.

###

.

Mereka berlima menyusuri roka yang tampak sepi. Mansion Hyuga cukup besar. Paviliun, dapur umum, ruang pertemuan, gudang, mereka bahkan punya 3 buah dojo disana. Sehingga roka yang mereka telusuri terasa amat panjang dan jauh tak segera berujung.

Naruto berjalan paling depan. Diikuti Sasuke dan Sai, lalu Kakashi dan Kahyo yang beriringan. Sesekali terdengar Naruto merancau tidak jelas atau mengeluh seakan ia terkena pukulan keras.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana ini? Apa Naruto tidak apa-apa?" Kahyo berujar lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke dan sai.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menarik ucapanku beberapa waktu lalu. Ternyata aku tidak cukup pengalaman. Ini pertama kalinya lamaranku ditolak oleh pihak perempuan."

Kahyo tersenyum prihatin, ia paham, Kakashi mungkin hanya ingin mengurangi kecemasannya,

"Padahal instingku mengatakan ini akan berhasil. Aku sudah yakin ini pasti lamaran terakhir yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi dugaanku meleset, sekarang firasatku justru mengatakan bahwa Naruto mungkin akan menjomblo seumur hidupnya."

Sai terkikik mendengar penuturan Kakashi, sedangkan Kahyo menggerutu tidak suka sambil mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Hoi.. dobe. Kau melupakan poin dimana kau harusnya mengatakan bahwa kau sudah berencana melamar Hinata di hari ulang tahunnya." Kata Sasuke.

"aku tidak sudi membual seperti itu. Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dengan Hinata."

"Jadi sebenarnya ucapanmu yang tadi itu apa?. Tentang Uzumaki Naruto yang mencintai Hyuga Hinata, itu bualan atau bukan?" Sai bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?. Gara-gara kau tidak mau membual, kita jadi gagal mendapatkan Hinata."

"Sai, Teme, tutup mulut kalian dan berhentilah menggangguku atau kuremas mulut kalian sekarang juga."

Dalam ancaman itu, Naruto memutar langkahnya, hendak menghadap Sasuke dan Sai. Tapi siapa sangka, disaat yang sama seorang perempuan muncul dari sebuah ruangan. Bahu kanan Naruto menghantam bahu perempuan itu dan membuatnya oleng. Naruto tak sempat menolongnya, seorang perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan mereka.

.

###

.

Hinata baru saja mengganti yukata mandinya. Ia sedang duduk di meja rias, mengoleskan lotion beraroma lavender pada kulit putihnya. Selepas itu mulai menyisir rambutnya yang belum kering sempurna.

ia terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya sudah mulai memudar. Beberapa kali ia menepuk pipi tembamnya. Matanya melirik jam beker di meja rias itu. Sudah lebih dari jam 4. Ia harus segera ke kamar Hanabi, adiknya itu akan mengomel panjang lebar jika ia tidak segera bersiap.

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela. Langit tampak cerah, beberapa anak bermain riang di bawah pohon ginko. Salah satu anak itu melambai pada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan. Kemudian anak-anak yang lain juga menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Merekapun turut melambaikan tangan.

Hari ini pesta besar di keluarga Hyuga akan dilaksanakan. Anak-anak itu mungkin anak para bunke yang di tinggal sibuk oleh orang tuanya. Hinata mendesah. Sungguh ia tidak siap dengan pertunangan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika menuruti keegoisannya, iapun tidak akan pernah siap.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya satu langkah, ia bahkan belum sempat menutup fusuma kamarnya kembali, seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan besar menabrak bahu kirinya. Kejadiannya sungguh cepat. Hinata tak dapat menghindar, ia jatuh terduduk dengan pantat dan siku tangan kanannya mencium lantai terlebih dulu.

"Aduh…" Ia mengeluh. Merasakan nyeri di pantatnya.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendongak. Menyalipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah bersimpuh di hadapannya. Pria itu memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Hinata.

"Hinata.. hiks.. uugh… maafkan aku Hinata."

Hinata semakin bingung. Naruto menangis di bahunya sedangkan ia sendiri menjadi obyek yang di tatap tanpa berkedip oleh Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi dan istrinya.

"Naruto..! jangan sembarangan memeluk anak orang." Kakashi berujar kesal. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Hiashi mencoreng muka Kakashi dengan kalimat itu, Naruto malah membenarkan dengan tindakannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tolong lepaskan." Hinata bergerak gelisah, tapi Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Dobe..! apa yang kau lakukan?. Hiashi-san akan membunuhmu kalau sampai ia melihatnya."

"Tolong dengarkan aku Naruto-kun, kita bisa bicara pelan-pelan." Hinata makin meronta.

Sasuke maju dua langkah, ia hendak menggapai bahu Naruto tepat ketika pria itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam. Ia memandang Naruto lekat, sesekali beralih memandang Sasuke, sai dan pasangan Hatake.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa menangis?." Hinata menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Ughh… aku tidak menangis ttebayo."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi dadaku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Eeh..?. Naruto-kun terluka?" jelas sekali dari suaranya, gadis itu mulai panik. "Tunggulah disini sebentar, akan kuminta penjaga untuk mengantar Naruto-kun ke paviliun sementara aku memanggil dokter, semoga saja dia masih di klinik."

"Tidak Hinata."

"Jangan menolak. Kau menangis Naruto-kun, lukamu pasti sakit sekali. Bertahanlah ya.., Aku hanya sebentar, kliniknya dekat dari sini, di sebelah dojo utara."

Sai melongo mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia berguman "Mereka bahkan punya klinik di dalam rumah?".

"Benar-benar orang kaya." Kahyo ikut takjub.

Hinata berusaha bangkit, ia sangat khawatir. Naruto sering terlibat pertarungan, begitupun dengan dirinya. Mereka adalah shinobi, terluka bukanlah hal baru yang mereka alami. Namun melihat Naruto sampai menitihkan air mata dan mengerang seperti itu membuat Hinata khawatir sebab Naruto pria yang kuat, pria yang selalu dapat bertahan. Jadi, bukankah luka Naruto kali ini cukup parah?

"Aku tidak butuh itu Hinata." Naruto mencegah Hinata.

"Eeh..?"

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar."

Dalam sekejap mata, tangan kanan Naruto telah meraih lipatan lutut Hinata sementara tangan kirinya menahan bagian punggung gadis itu. Naruto bangkit dengan menggendong sang hime. Tanpa buang waktu ia segera berlari meninggalkan mansion Hyuga.

"Naruto..! Sial." Sasuke mengumpat.

"Seharusnya Naruto menculiknya diam-diam, bukannya membawa kabur terang-terangan seperti ini." Ucapan Sai sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sasuke..!, Sai..!. cepat kejar Naruto." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik sensei." , "Hn.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

###

.

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sesekali melompat untuk mendapat jalan yang lebih lapang. Sasuke masih mengejarnya, ia bahkan melempar kunai dengan peledak karena Naruto sama sekali tak mau mendengar ucapannya. Di balakang Sasuke, Sai juga mulai bertindak, dengan jutsu Choju Giga, ia memciptakan puluhan ular tinta untuk menjerat kaki Naruto.

Keributan itu sontak mengundang penghuni mansion untuk keluar. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sang Hokage mencoba membawa kabur putri ketua klan.

Sai memacu langkah. Ular-ular miliknya tak cukup cepat untuk mengimbangi lompatan Naruto yang tengah menghindari serangan Sasuke.

"Naruto lepaskan Hinata, kita bisa menyusun rencana yang lain" ucap Sai.

Merasa tak di gubris, Sai melancarkan beberapa pukulan, namun semuanya dapat di tangkis oleh Naruto. Tepat ketika satu pukulan Sai hampir mengenai wajahnya, ia melompat mundur dan memberikan tendangan di perut Sai yang tengah berlari menerjangnya dengan kunai.

Sai terpental cukup jauh, tubuhnya terhempas pada sebuah bangunan di dekat kolan ikan. Meninggalkan reruntuhan dan jejak lubang yang cukup besar.

"Maafkan aku Sai, tapi aku tak bisa menerima rencanamu."

Hiashi datang, dengan byakugan yang telah aktif. Ia berteriak murka memerintahkan semua Hyuga yang ada di sana untuk menangkap Naruto, sementara di belakangnya Hanabi berdiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Naruto merasakan tanah pijakannya bergetar hebat, kemudian membentuk lubang-lubang yang dalam. Ia segera mundur dengan tiga kali lompatan dan berhenti di atas lantai gedung tak jauh dari tempat sai terpental tadi. Itu adalah jutsu elemen tanah. Sudah jelas Kakashi pelakunya.

"Naruto, kendalikan dirimu."

Naruto menoleh, benar, Kakashi berdiri 5 meter di depan Hiashi. Tangannya masih membentuk segel, mungkin ia menghentikannya karena tak ingin merusak rumah Hiashi.

"Kahyo, bisakah kau jerat Naruto? Cukup sampai lututnya saja."

"Tidak bisa Kakashi-san, udaranya tak cukup lembab untuk menggunakan elemen es." Kahyo berbohong. Sebenarnya ia masih mampu kalau hanya sekedar membekukan kaki Naruto, hanya saja ia tak ingin melakukannya. Diam-diam Kahyo justru berharap Naruto berhasil membawa kabur Hinata.

Beberapa orang Hyuga maju menyerang, melancarkan Hakke Kusho dengan penuh kehati-hatian sebab khawatir mengenai Hinata. Hanya lima orang sebenarnya, tapi Naruto sungguh kuwalahan menghadapinya. Menggendong Hinata menyebabkan posisinya kurang menguntungkan saat ini. Ditambah lagi Hinata yang semakin meronta dalam dekapannya. Tangannya tak dapat bergerak, sebisanya Naruto hanya menghindar, melompat dan sesekali menendang.

"Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu"

Naruto menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kirinya. Itu adalah teknik merapal jutsu yang selalu ia gunakan ketika tsunade belum mencangkokkan sel Hashirama sebagai ganti tangan kanannya yang putus.

Naruto melompat tinggi. Ia mendarat di atap. Di saat yang bersamaan, turunlah ratusan bunshin Naruto menghujani para Hyuga yang hendak melompat ke atap dengan rasengan mini.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan?. Kau melukai mereka dengan rasenganmu." Hinata memandang cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kekuatannya hanya seperempat dari rasengan standar yang aku buat dengan cakra tubuhku sendiri. Paling cuma memar."

Naruto kembali berlari. Tidak cukup jauh, ia melihat Sasuke tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada. Berdiri menghadang Naruto di atas pagar gerbang mansion Hyuga.

DUUAARR…!

Terjadi ledakan besar. Untung saja Naruto berhasil menghindar, telat sedikit saja sudah pasti ia dan Hinata terluka oleh serangan itu.

Naruto berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah samping dimana ledakan itu terjadi. Seiring asap dan debu yang perlahan menghilang, Naruto dapat melihat, Toneri berdiri menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah mengira. Kau menyimpan perasaan pada calon istriku." Toneri berujar sinis.

"Cih.. jangan pernah menyebut Hinata sebagai calon istrimu. Sedikitpun Hinata tidak pernah mencintaimu."

"Omong kosong."

"Omong kosong kau bilang?. Pernah kau bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya? Adiknya? Ayahnya?" Naruto memberi jeda "Pernahkah kau bertanya pada Hinata tentang siapa pria yang di cintainya?. Bahkan seisi desa ini tau, Toneri-san. Hinata hanya mencintaiku saja."

"Naruto-kun.., kenapa..? kenapa berkata seperti itu?." Hinata bergumam lirih, setetes air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

"Kau..!" Toneri menggeram. "Berengsek kau Uzumaki...!"

Dari kedua telapak tangannya, Toneri menciptakan bola-bola cakra berwarna kuning. Tanpa ragu, pria itu menembakkannya ke arah Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto melompat menghindari serangan. Beberapa ledakan tak terelakkan ketika bola cakra itu menghantam dinding, pohon dan atap-atap bangunan di mansion Hyuga.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menangani Naruto, malahan mendapat tontonan yang menarik.

Beberapa shinobi naik ke atap, termasuk Hiashi, Hanabi, Sai, Kakashi dan istrinya. Tidak sebanyak sebelumnya, sepertinya mereka adalah shinobi yang tersisa setelah melawan para bunshin Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah jengah. Sedari tadi ia hanya menghindar saja. Ia tidak ingin melukai warganya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

Cahaya orange berpendar. Jubah cakra menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, memberikan rasa hangat saat menyentuh kulit Hinata. Naruto masuk ke mode biju. Sembilan ekor cakra kyubi menjadi tameng bagi Naruto untuk menghindari tembakan Toneri.

Para Hyuga hendak bergerak, namun Hiashi mencegahnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko. Serangan Toneri kali ini terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih berbahaya di banding rasengan dari bunshin Naruto.

Naruto berhenti, ia melompat tinggi dengan gerakan memutar, berbalik menghadap Toneri yang tak beranjak dari posisi semula. Di saat yang sama, ekor cakra Naruto menggeliat. Mengibaskan bola-bola cakra Toneri berbalik kepada si empunya jutsu.

DUAAR.. DUAAR.. DUAAR…

Tiga ledakan beruntun menghantam Toneri. Rahang Hiashi mengeras. Walau asap pekat mengepul di sana, ia dapat melihat Toneri jatuh tersungkur.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Hembusan angin sedikit demi sedikit melenyapkan asap. Samar-samar Naruto melihat Toneri berusaha bangkit. Setengah berjongkok, kaki kirinya tertekuk dan lutut kanan serta tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan pijakan. Toneri terbatuk hebat, ia memuntahkan darah segar, menodai kinagashi abu-abu muda yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tak pernah ingin melukaimu, tapi kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Toneri-san."

"Kalian..!" Hiashi melihat ke arah sekumpulan orang- orang Hyuga yang tadi sempat ia tahan pergerakannya. "Cepat bawa Toneri-san keruang kesehatan. Ia harus segera mendapat perawatan."

"Baik.., Hiashi-sama." jawabnya serempak.

Mereka segera menolong Toneri, memapahnya dan melompat ke utara. Sedikit sepi sekarang, tapi Naruto tak juga menghentikan biju modenya. Tentu saja, enam orang di sana masih berpotensi untuk menghalanginya pergi.

"Naruto-kun, to-tolong turunkan aku." Hinata ketakutan melihat ayahnya. Ia tak ingin Hiashi salah paham dan mengira Hinata menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu Hinata, tapi nanti. Setelah kita pergi dari sini."

Kakashi mendesah, ia sangat malu pada Hiashi. "Naruto, perbuatanmu ini sudah keterlaluan."

"…"

"Lepaskan putriku Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan bocah tengik..!"

"Aku menginginkan Hinata, Hiashi-an. Anda tau itu."

"Kau benar-benar licik. Kau tak berhasil menggertakku lalu sekarang ingin membawa kabur putriku begitu hah..!"

"Siapa sebenarnya yang licik disini..?"

Hiashi tak menjawab, matanya bergerak gelisah. Tak kalah gelisah dengan Hanabi yang berdiri dua langkah di belakangnya.

"Sejak awal, saat mengurus izin kedatangan mereka, anda tak berterus terang mengenai maksud dan tujuan pertemuan ini. Seorang putri pewaris klan besar akan segera bertunangan, tapi tak satu orangpun mendengar berita itu, sungguh aneh bukan?. Lalu saat Festival Hanabi, Toneri dengan begitu bangga mengiyakan pertanyaan Sai mengenai kabar pertunangannya. Tapi keesokan paginya saat dia dan orang tuanya dengan beberapa pengawal datang ke kantorku, tak satupun kalimat terlontar dari mulutnya, bahkan ayah dan ibunya kentara sekali membohongiku dengan mengatakan kedua klan hanya ingin saling mengunjungi."

Naruto memberi jeda. Nafasnya memburu merasakan emosi mulai menguasai dirinya "Kau..! Kau pasti sengaja merahasiakan ini semua dariku bukan?. Kau membodohiku Hiashi-san..! Secara diam-diam kau berencana untuk memisahkan aku dan Hinata. SEKARANG KATAKAN..! KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA LICIK DISINI…?!"

"Naruto jaga ucapanmu..!" Kakashi mengingatkan, ia membentak Naruto.

"Maafkan aku sensei, aku telah mempermalukanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa hanya diam. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Hinata."

"Huh.." Hiashi mendengus. "Kau merasa kehilangan putriku?. Sungguhkah begitu?. Bukankah kau mencintai putri dari keluarga Haruno?. Oh.. bukan, maksudku adalah mencintai istri saudaramu."

Perlahan, Hiashi melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Hiashi terseyum sinis. Ia tak peduli pada Uchiha itu. yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah Naruto. Melampiaskan kemaran yang telah lama ia tahan kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak tau, Naruto. Walau aku tak menangkap kebohongan dari perkataanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi aku tau, ada alasan yang lebih besar yang mendasari tindakanmu mengacuhkan putriku."

" Chunin, Jounin, Hokage. Aku mengerti rasa rendah dirimu di hadapan keluarga Hyuga. Tapi bukan itu, sesungguhnya kau terlampau berat hati untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi Uchiha Sakura, kau adalah seorang yang terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaanmu pada putriku".

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dalam dekapan Naruto. Ia terisak, terdengar menyakitkan oleh siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Seperti sebuah kesedihan yang terlalu dalam, hingga menangisinya saja terasa sulit. Dada Hinata sesak, lehernya seperti di cekik kuat-kuat. Ia tak berani menatap ayahnya, ia sembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Hinta merasa malu, ia malu pada semua orang. Merasa dirinya begitu hina karena mencintai seorang pria yang selama ini tak pernah mengharapkannya.

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku memberimu waktu?. Berulang kali aku menolak lamaran orang, bersabar ketika mereka mencibir putriku sebagai perawan tua yang tak akan laku. Kalau bukan demi Hinata yang masih ingin menunggumu, aku tak akan sudi melakukannya."

"Aku berharap, setelah menjadi Hokage kau akan datang melamar putriku. Atau setidaknya untuk mengakui perasaanmu saja. tapi apa yang terjadi?. Semakin hari kau semakin lancang. Kau selalu menggandeng tangannya ketika berjalan bersama, kau memintanya datang ke apartemenmu untuk memasakanmu makanan, kau bahkan berani memeluknya. Kau..! Berulang-ulang kau melambungkan perasaannya dan menjatuhkannya lagi ketika kau mengingat cintamu terhadap Sakura. AYAH MANA YANG SANGGUP MELIHAT PUTRINYA DIPERMAINKAN SEPERTI ITU NARUTO...!"

Hanabi jatuh terduduk. Ia tak sanggup menahan airmatanya lagi. apa yang di katakan oleh ayahnya memanglah benar. Hinata menanggung luka hati yang terlampau dalam karena sikap Naruto yang selalu berubah-ubah. Siapapun dapat melihat, betapa Naruto amat menjaga dan memperhatikan Hinata. Tapi tak ada satupun yang akan tau, bagaimana Hinata menahan tangis kala Naruto berkeluh kesah tentang Sakura lalu mengatakan ia hanya mencintai Sakura dan tak dapat menghapus perasaan itu walau Sakura telah bersama Sasuke.

Naruto susah payah menelan ludah. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah, antara malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka, rasanya begitu sakit memandang Hinata dalam dekapannya.

Naruto sadar dengan situasi antara ia dan Hinata selama ini. Kadang kala ia berfikir tidak seharusnya ia terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi Hinata gadis yang lembut dan sangat mengerti dirinya, ia senang saat bersama Hinata. Namun di sisi lain, ketika hati kecilnya bertanya, apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata?. Yang muncul dalam benak Naruto hanya Sakura.

"Aku memang merahasiakan rencana pertunangan Hinata. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku tak ingin kau menyakiti putriku lagi. Aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu, aku sudah muak melihatmu Uzumaki Naruto."

"Su-sudah tou-sama.., hiks… ku-kumohon hentikan." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dapat ia rasakan air mata Naruto menghujani kulit putihnya.

"I-ini semua salah.. sa-salah Hina.. Hinata tou-sama" ucapnya tersengal.

Raut wajah Hiashipun melunak, sedih rasanya ia melihat putrinya saat ini. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu hingga bahu dan kepalanya tak hentinya bergetar.

"Hiashi-san, saya ingin bicara dengan Hinata sebentar. Saya mohon izinkanlah saya untuk membawanya." Naruto memohon dengan tulus.

Hiashi terdiam cukup lama, ia tak ingin mengabulkannya tentu saja. Tapi ia melihat Hinata. Pasti tak mudah bagi Hinata untuk melupakan Naruto dan menerima Toneri. Mungkin membiarkan mereka pergi adalah keputuan yang benar. Mereka perlu bicara, mereka butuh menenangkan perasaan.

"Baiklah." Hiashi tak mengalihkan atensinya pada Hinata. "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau berbuat macam-macam pada putriku."

"Terimakasih Hiashi-san. Saya akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik."Naruto membungkuk hormat. Bersamaan dengan angin yang menggoyangkan jubah cakranya, Naruto menghilang dari hadapan mereka, membuat jejakan kilat kuning menyala.

"Saya mohon maaf atas kelakuan putra saya, Hiashi-san." Kakashi membungkukkan badan penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah Kakashi-san. Ini semua bagian dari kesalahku juga."

"Saya akan memintaa Sasuke untuk mengerahkan beberapa ANBU demi memastikan keselamatan Hinata-san."

"Terimakasih atas kepedulian anda, tapi saya rasa itu tidak perlu Kakashi-san. Naruto pasti akan mengantarnya pulang."

Hiashi tersenyum ramah, ia memandang langit yang mulai keemasan. Angin semilir mengibaskan rambutnya pelan. Ia sungguh merasa tua. Mengingat hari kelahiran putri-putrinya. Mengingat bagaimana dulu ia membuang Hinata dan memanjakan Hanabi. Hanya satu yang Hiashi inginkan sekarang, tak lain adalah kebahagiaan putri-putrinya.

.

.

.

.

Konbawa minna-san

Pertama saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih dulu pada reader atas do' untuk kesehatan ibu saya.

Ehm… sepertinya chap 6 kemarin kurang menarik ya? Visitorsnya paling sedikit di chapter 6, reviewnya juga.

Maaf ya minna-san, updatenya juga maksa. Sampai di chapter itu judulnya aja saya tulis "chapter 5 :" tapi gak adayang protes, hehehe…

Tapi saya harap chap 7 ini lebih bisa menghibur minna-san dari pada chap sebelumnya.

Terakhir, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran ataupun sekedar komentar dari minn-san di kolom review.

Terimakasih telah membaca serta mengikuti penantian dan perasaan.

Sampai jumpa di chap 8, bersiaplah dengan suasana romantis ya…


	8. Chapter 8 : Dibalik Sebuah Perasaan

_._

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 8 : Dibalik Sebuah Perasaan_

 _._

 _._

Naruto duduk termenung di sebuah gazebo yang cukup luas. Di pangkuannya, Ia tengah mendekap seorang gadis yang baru saja ia bawa paksa dari kediaman Hyuga. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Naruto dengan hakama hitam dan haori orange tua, Hinata dengan yukata krem bermotif daun momiji kemerahan.

Rona senja yang semakin pekat memberikan rasa hangat dalam hati Naruto. Gemuruh sungai yang mengalir di bawah mereka menjadi nyanyian penenang tangis Hinata.

Tempat ini tidaklah asing, kawasan kebun anggur milik keluarga Hyuga. Dulu, sebelum kesibukan menenggelamkan Naruto dalam posisi Hokagenya. Mereka sering sekali menghabiskan sore disini. Duduk bersantai sambil memakan buah anggur dan membaca beberapa gulungan bersama.

Naruto menghirup nafasnya dalam, berusaha melapangkan hatinya yang sesak. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut Hinata sedang bibirnya tak pernah berpindah mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Hinata, apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita bicara sekarang?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Katakan padaku, rambutmu ini kenapa?. Apa kemarin ada badai?." Naruto meraih ujung rambut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. rambutnya memang tampil berbeda sejak kemarin. Lurus di bagian atas dan semakin bergelombang seperti per di bagian bawah.

"Bu-bukan." Suara Hinata kecil sekali, maka ia sedikit berdehem untuk mendapatkan suara yang lebih baik. "Ini keriting gantung. Hanabi-chan yang melakukannya kemarin. Dia bilang ini mode rambut terbaru."

"Hmmm…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa ini terlihat buruk, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, ia beruntung Naruto masih mendekapnya, karena pipinya pasti sudah sangat merona.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun."

"Hehehe… kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, sebenarnya kau memang selalu cantik, Hinata."

Suasana kembali hening, hanya hembusan angin yang menemani nyanyian sungai.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau membiarkanku duduk sendiri?"

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata."

"tapi Naruto-kun sudah berjanji untuk melepaskanku setelah keluar dari rumah."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, sejujurnya ia kesal. Namun ia tak bisa menolak. Sudah terlalu lama ia mendekap Hinata dan itu bukanlah hal yang pantas. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia melepas dekapannya, membiarkan Hinata duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin Naruto-kun bicarakan?"

"Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang pertunanganmu padaku?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun."

"Aku tidak ingin kau meminta maaf Hinata, tapi aku ingin kau menceritakannya."

"Otou-sama sudah mengurus izin kedatangan rombongan Otsutsuki, aku mengira Naruto-kun sudah tau."

"Hinata, Hiashi-san mengurus izin itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu. Jika aku tau, tidak mungkinkan aku diam saja selama tiga bulan itu. Paling tidak aku pasti bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"A-aku pikir Naruto-kun tidak peduli."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Sejenak jemarinya membelai pipi gembil Hinata.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?. Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku tak peduli padamu?."

"Itu karena.. Naruto-kun…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia tampak ragu untuk bicara.

"Karena apa?." Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar. "Hinata, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kita esok hari. Tapi saat ini, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku dengar darimu, juga banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Saat ini saja Hinata, aku mohon, jangan ragu untuk mengatakan apapun."

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Pertunanganku dengan toneri-kun bukanlah hal yang penting untuk aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku.. aku tidak merasa itu adalah hal yang berharga."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Atau mungkin itu bahkan bukan sebuah senyuman. ia sedikit bingung disini. Ucapan Hinata agaknya berputar-putar tidak menemukan intinya.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Sejak awal akulah yang memintanya."

"Kau mungkin memintanya meskipun tak menginginkannya."

"Yang aku inginkan tak pernah terjadi Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum masam "Itulah kenapa bagiku tak penting mengatakannya padamu, aku tak ingin mendengar Naruto-kun mengucapkan selamat untukku."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya dan aku tak mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Kau tau apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

Hinata memandang Naruto kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Aku baru saja melamarmu pada Hiashi-san." Naruto tersenyum miring ketika Hinata membelalakkan matanya "Dan aku mendapat penolakan."

Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar, ia menatap ufuk barat kemerahan, merasakan semilir angin meniup helaian rambutnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang Naruto-kun?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi Hinata saja.

"Kenapa setelah aku bersama Toneri-kun, kau baru merasa kehilangan?." Hinata memberi jeda. "Apakah aku harus mati dulu baru menjadi berarti bagimu, Naruto-kun?."

"Hinata, jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Hinata.., bukankah kau mencintaiku sejak lama? Kau tau akupun mengalami hal yang sama pada Sakura-chan. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya meskipun ia telah bersama Sasuke. Seandainya saja aku yang berakhir dengan Sakura-chan, kaupun pasti takkan dengan mudahnya melupakanku bukan?."

"…"

"Aku merasa kau begitu penting untukku Hinata. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku belum bisa menerimamu. Aku butuh waktu, untuk melupakannya dan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Harus sampai kapan Naruto-kun?. Selama ini aku selalu berdiri di sampingmu dan menunggumu. Perasaanmu terlalu rumit. Ada banyak waktu yang kita lalui tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan. Sejauh yang aku sadari, hanya dirimu saja yang selalu tak merelakan kita bersama."

"Aku?. Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun tak mengerti?."

".."

"Sudah sejak lama aku merasakannya, Naruto-kun. Aku merasakan hatimu telah menerimaku. Kau begitu hangat dan amat menyayangiku. Tapi semuanya selalu runtuh ketika keegoisan menguasai pikiranmu. Naruto-kun tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh untuk melupakan Sakura-san dan selalu membiarkan diriku berdiri di ambang pintu kehidupanmu saja."

"Hinata, aku tau ini semua adalah salahku. Tapi kau tau, kau adalah seseorang yang paling mengerti seperti apakah aku ini,"

"Itu tidak benar. Hyuga Hinata hanya perempuan biasa." Hinata menelan ludahnya, meloloskan setitik air mata dari pelupuknya. "Aku tak bisa memahami hubungan ini, seperti aku tak pernah bisa memahami perasaan kita, Naruto-kun"

"Hinata, kumohon maafkanlah aku Hinata. Tanpa kusadari aku telah membagi semua tentang hidupku denganmu. Aku telah terbiasa disampingmu. Sekarang tiba-tiba kau akan bertunangan dengan Toneri, menikah dengan orang yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku takut Hinata, aku takut ia tak dapat melindungimu, aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut jika kau tak ada di sampingku lagi. Rasa takut yang datang begitu saja tanpa aku mengerti sebabnya."

"Naruto-kun, percayalah padaku. Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku sekalipun."

Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam. kini blue safir itupun telah sama basah dengan amethys di hadapannya.

"Hinata, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Ini semua bukan salah Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun ingat? Dulu Naruto-kun pernah bilang padaku bahwa jatuh cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat di minta, juga bukan sesuatu yang dapat di halangi. Jadi ini semua bukanlah kesalahan kitakan?"

"Tapi aku telah melukai perasaanmu Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku telah memilih jalan ini Naruto-kun. Kalaupun pada akhirnya aku terluka, itu adalah karena diriku sendiri. Yang harus aku lakukan untuk sekarang hanyalah segera membebaskan Hyuga. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kebencian yang tumbuh menjurangi Souke dan Bunke "

"Merubah hyuga bukan hanya janjimu pada Neji, tapi itu juga bagian dari janjiku Hinata. Aku tak pernah melupakannya. Kita yang akan mencai jalan, kita yang akan berusaha mewujudkannya."

"Sedikitpun tak ada celah untuk kita. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, bagaimanapun rencana ini tak akan pernah berhasil tanpa Otsutsuki-san. Menikahi Toneri-kun adalah satu-satunya jalan bagiku."

"Tapi Hinata,"

"Tolonglah Naruto-kun." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto "Kau tau aku tak pernah bisa menolakmu. Jadi tolong, jangan terus mendesakku."

"…"

"Semua sudah terlambat Naruto-kun. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan Otou-sama lebih dari ini."

Hinata terisak, air mata Naruto juga telah menganak sungai melewati pipinya. Segera pria itu menggapai bahu sang gadis. Membawanya dalam dekapan erat seolah ia tak mengizinkan hinata pergi darinya. Naruto begitu kecewa saat ini. Padahal beberapa jam lalu ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa rencananya akan berhasil. Namun ternyata rasa sakit karena kegagalan itu jauh lebih berat dari ekspetasi awalnya.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Menghirupnya dalam sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan, membuat air matanya meluncunlur seakan di peras. Dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, ia mencoba untuk tenang. ia hirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Sebuah aroma yang sering kali mengisi harinya, membawa kehangatan yang berbeda dalam hidupnya yang kesepian. Narutopun tau, Hinata sama dengannya. Gadis itu membalas pelukannya erat dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Tangan kanan Naruto membelai rambut Hinata. Kali ini pria itu mencium dahi Hinata penuh sayang. Setelah itu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helaian rambut Hinata.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. maafkan aku," suara Naruto bergetar "aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

' _Naruto-kun, jika ini adalah yang terakhir, aku akan merelakannya. Tapi setidaknya biarkan kita seperti ini sebentar saja, biarkan aku mengingat hari ini untuk seumur hidupku. Mengingat sebuah kebahagiaan saat mendengarmu membalas penantian dan perasaanku.'_ Perlahan-lahan hinata mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap ia dapat sejenak menghentikan waktu untuk kebersamaan yang akan lenyap dari hadapannya.

.

###

.

Naruto berjalan pelan disamping Hinata. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Gerbang kediaman Hyuga sudah terlihat. Tidak seperti biasanya, gerbang itu lebih terang hari ini. Beberapa penjaga tampak berdiri siaga. Begitu pula dengan Hyuga Hiashi, pria itu tengah mennti kepulangan putrinya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tanpa memandang Naruto saat mereka telah berdiri di depan Hiashi.

"Sebenarnya itu keharusan untukku, Hinata."Naruto tersenyum tipis, kali ini ia memandang sang ketua klan. "Hiashi-san, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan kami bicara. Saya meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang sudah saya perbuat dikediaman anda."

"Hmm.." suara berat Hiashi membuat Naruto menurunkan pandangannya. "Kau adalah seorang Hokage, dilain waktu kau harusnya dapat lebih menjaga sikapmu."

"Ya.. Saya akan mengingat nasehat anda, Hiashi-san."

"Segeralah masuk Hinata, kita sudah terlambat untuk makan malam." ucap Hiashi sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baik Otuo-sama" jawab Hinata lirih.

Hinata masih berdiri di ambang gerbang, matanya menatap mata Naruto sendu. Keduanya hanya diam, namun saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

"Masuklah Hinata, Hiashi-san sudah menunggumu."

"Hu'um.." Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Naruto-kun, Sayonara."

Hinata membalikkan badannya, dengan pelan mengikuti langkah Hiashi yang hampir menghilang di persimpangan roka.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tulang hidungnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi hatinya begitu sakit mendengar Hinata mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seakan ia tak akan pernah bertemu Hinata lagi, seolah ia telah benar-benar kehilangan Hinata.

"Ja matta, Hyuga Hinata."

.

###

.

Kahyo meletakkan segelas ocha hangat di atas meja, kemudian ia duduk disamping Ino yang tengah sibuk mengobati memar di perut Sai dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

"Wah.. ternyata Ino-chan mahir dalam ninjutsu medis juga ya?" tanya Kahyo setengah kagum.

"Ino-chan juga anak didik Tsunade-sama, seperti Sakura-chan." Sahut Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengganti baju. Pria itu menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah untuk meminum kopinya.

"Umh… aku baru tau. Lalu kenapa Ino-chan tidak menjadi dokter saja, seperti Sakura-chan."

"Itu bukan cita-citaku Kaa-chan." Jawab Ino.

"Padahal Tsunade-sama sudah berungkali menawarkan posisi itu. Bahkan Ino tak harus menempuh ujian lanjut untuk menjadi dokter. Tapi ia selalu saja menolak." Ucap Sakura yang tengah menata makan malam di samping Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan cita-citaku Sakura."

"Lalu cita-citamu yang sebenarnya itu apa Ino-chan?. Rasanya sayang sekali ninja medis yang hebat sepertimu malah menolak untuk menjadi dokter." Tanya Kahyo.

"Aku sedang fokus mengasah Shintenshin dan Shinranshin milikku Kaa-chan. Sebagai generasi penerus ke 16 klan Yamanaka, aku juga ingin menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Seperti Otou-chanku, aku ingin menjadi kapten Divisi Intelegensi Konoha."

"Oh.. Jadi itu cita-citamu. Kenapa tidak mengajukan diri dalam Tim Intelegensi saja dulu, dengan begitu tujuanmu akan lebih mudah tercapai. Kau adalah kunoichi yang dapat di andalkan. Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia untuk merekomendasikanmu Ino."

"terimakasih Kakashi sensei. Tapi aku ingin mencapainya dengan kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengasah kemampuanku, melaksanakan misi dengan baik dan menunjukkan eksistensiku sebagai kunoichi hebat terhadap desa. Dengan begitu, Hokage sendirilah yang akan memintaku menjadi anggota Tim Intelegensi, kemudian aku akan berusaha lebih dan lebih keras lagi untuk mencapai posisi kapten Divisi Intelegensi. Kyaaaa…. Aku benar-benar bersemangat setiap kali membicarakan ini…" Ino tersenyum lebar sambil terus mengobati Sai.

"Wah… itu berarti setelah menikah Ino-chan tidak akan berhenti menjadi shinobi ya. Tapi aku benar-benar salut padamu Ino-chan. Itu adalah cita-cita yang baik menurutku." Kahyo ikut tersenyum.

"Cih.." Sasuke mendengus, sehingga Sai langsung mengerutkan alis dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil dengan strategimu itu."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Ino menampakkan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau Hokage kita sekarang adalah si baka dobe itu?. Sampai mati kau menunjukkan eksistensimu, belum tentu ia akan melirikmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Ino sebal

"Tapi sayang, bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau Naruto bodoh itu bawaan dari lahir ya?. Bisa jadi yang di ucapkan Sasuke itu benar." Sai berucap dengan polosnya

"Tck.. kau akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti gadis Hyuga yang malang itu." Sasuke mendramatisir.

Sai menepuk jidatnya, membuat Ino sedikit kaget. "Oh.. celaka. Padahal selama ini Hinata terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya, tapi tidak di gubris. Apalagi dirimu Ino-chan, bisa-bisa kau mati tua bersama Chouji."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sai bicara begitu panjang tanpa ia mengerti dimana hubungan antara kapten Divisi Intelegensi dengan eksistensi seorang Hyuga Hinata. Walaupun begitu, nampaknya Sai masih tak mengindahkan perubahan mimik muka kekasihnya ini.

"Lupakan rencanamu itu sayang. Kau harus memikirkan rencana yang baru kalau masih ingin berhasil. Oh ya.. bukankah Inoichi-san dulu adalah anggota Tim Introgasi Dan Penyiksaan Konoha sebelum menjabat sebagai kapten Divisi Intelegensi?"

"Tim Introgasi Dan Penyiksaan tidak cocok untukku."

"Bukan itu, maksudku kau bisa mempertimbangkan saran Kakashi sensei."

"Kalian ini.." Sakura menggeram kesal. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan. Ino itu bukannya mau mengungkapkan cinta pada Naruto..!"

"Itu benar. Naruto yang sekarang tidak sebodoh itu, lagi pula ada Shikamaru sebagai penasehatnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto berbuat bodoh."

"Tck.. kalau tidak percaya ya sudah." Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan. Ia menuju dapur, berharap masih ada jus tomat yang tersisa untuk mengisi gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?. Kalian ini darimana?." Ino mengakhiri kegiatan medisnya dan membantu Sai merapikan montsuki yang Sai kenakan. "Bicaramu ngelantur kemana-mana. Kau memakai kimono resmi tapi pulang dengan lebam-lebam. Sebenarnya kau ini darimana Sai-kun?."

Sai hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Ino. "terimakasih ya.., kau jangan khawatir. Aku sudah benar-benar baikan sekarang" Lalu bangkit, hendak menyusul Kakashi di meja makan.

"Kau sangat tau aku tidak menyukai hal seperti inikan?" ucapan Ino, menghentikan langkah Sai.

"Ini bukan hal yang penting Ino-chan."

"Kalau tidak penting kenapa harus disembunyikan?."

Sai mendesah. Ia sudah hafal, Ino adalah tipe pemaksa. Ia juga seseorang yang tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya. Disisi lain, Sakura yang sebenarnya juga merasa heran melirik Kakashi sekilas. Tapi ia tau, baik guru ataupun suaminya sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu.

"Huft…. Dengar Ino-chan, aku memberi taumu karena aku yakin besok kau juga pasti akan mendengarnya. Dan dari pada kau mendengar dari orang lain, aku memilih untuk menceritakannya padamu."

"Hu'um"

"Kami baru saja pergi ke mansion Hyuga. Naruto meminta Kakashi sensei melamar Hinata untuknya."

"Apa..? melamar Hinata-chan, disaat ada Toneri."

"Yah… Dan Hiashi-san menolak lamaran Naruto."

"Ja-jadi.. Naruto," Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, wajahnya berubah sendu.

Ada banyak tanya di hati Ino, tapi ia hanya terdiam merasakan kesenduan yang tiba-tiba merayap diantara mereka.

"Ditolak itu sudah resiko bukan?" Kakashi berucap.

"Yah.. itu benar." Sai berusaha riang, ia tak begitu suka dengan keheningan itu.

"Tapi aku sungguh sedih." Kahyo berucap lirih "Apalagi mendengar masa kecil Naruto seperti itu. Naruto adalah anak periang, aku hanya tidak menyangka."

"Sudahlah Kahyo-san. kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak sesedih itu." Sasuke kembali dari dapur dengan jus tomat setengah penuh dalam gelasnya. "Emh.. sebenarnya dulu aq juga ikut minta sedekah"

"Apa? Benarkah? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke minta sedekah?" Sai tak percaya.

"Hei.. bukan aku saja, Kiba juga ikut."

"huft… kalian payah." Sindir Sai.

"Apa Sasuke dulu juga susah seperti Naruto?" Kahyo sedikit ragu menanyakan itu sebenarnya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu sungkan pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayahku seorang kepala kepolisian. Gajinya bahkan cukup untuk menghidupi dua orang istri kalau dia mau. Apalagi Itachi-nii anggota ANBU di usia muda. Ia tak pernah meminta uang dari orang tua."

"Lalu kenapa minta sedekah?"

"Tck… waktu itu kami masih kecil Kahyo-san. Dirumah Hyuga itu orang-orang berkumpul, mereka dapat uang, makan dan roti yang lezat. Tentu saja kami minta juga. Ibuku pernah memergoki kami waktu makan disana. Tapi dia cuma tersenyum dan geleng kepala."

"Hei.." Ino bertanya ragu "Apa yang kalian maksud itu sedekah panen di mansion Hyuga?"

"iya." Sai menjawab cepat.

Ino tersenyum tipis dengan pipi yang merona. "Sebenarnya dulu aku, Shikamaru dan Chouji juga selalu datang kesana. Oh tidak.. lebih tepatnya aku dan Chouji yang memaksa Shikamaru ikut. lalu parahnya, setelah makan dan dapat uang saku, Chouji mengantri lagi. Hiashi-san menjewer telinganya. Kemudian ia membungkus banyak roti untuk kami bawa pulang."

Entah harus disebut seperti apa ekpresi Sai mendengar cerita ini, yang jelas ia sungguh tak percaya calon istrinya yang cantik, modis, dan mengagumkan melakukan hal sekonyol itu.

"Hahaha…" Kakashi tertawa tulus mendengar cerita mereka, ia bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah kecil anak asuhannya itu.

"Kenapa certanya berbeda dengan versi Naruto ya, Kakashi-san? apa itu artinya Naruto hanya mendramatisir saja?." Kahyo setengah kecewa karena dirinya sempat simpati pada cerita Naruto.

"Sebenarnya begini Kahyo. Kita andaikan diri kita menjadi sekaya keluarga Hyuga. Ketika kita mengadakan acara amal seperti itu, apakah kau akan marah jika anak Sai dan Sasuke ikut mengatri sampai dua kali?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu apa menurutmu Sai dan Sasuke akan marah dan melarang anaknya minta roti pada kita?"

"Jika mereka marah, ganti aku yang akan memarahi mereka."

"Tapi, jika yang datang itu anak Naruto. Dengan kondisi dia yatim piatu, dia masih kecil dan tanpa mengerti apa-apa semua orang memandang jijik padanya. Lalu apa kau tega membiarkannya ikut mengantri terus?."

Kahyo terdiam, ia merenungi perkataan Kakashi. Disinilah ia mulai mengerti. Tentang hubungan kedekatan antar orang tua mereka. Juga tentang perasaan Naruto.

Naruto bukan mendramatisir. Mungkin awalnya meminta sedekah itu hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan bagi mereka saat masih kecil. tapi Naruto tentu berbeda, ia menerima perlakuan kasar dan menanggung rasa sakit dalam hatinya sejak masa kanak-kanak. sedikit banyak, ia pasti mengerti dan mulai peka dengan kebencian yang di tujukan padanya. Lalu saat Hiashi memintanya untuk tidak datang lagi, ia pasti merasa bahwa Hiashi sama seperti orang-orang yang mengucilkannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" Kakashi berucap halus.

"Ya.. Aku mengerti sekarang."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, walau dibalik masker tapi Kahyo tau itu. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai makan malamnya. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah duduk di meja makan. Sementara Sai, Kahyo dan Ino baru akan bergabung.

Sai sudah hampir saja duduk ketika ia mendengar suara kaca jendela yang diketuk. Segera saja ia bangkit, mempercepat langkahnya untuk membuka jendela sorong itu. Naruto berdiri disana, masih lengkap dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk menemui Hiashi tadi sore. Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela dan menolehkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Apa yang kau cari Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Dimana Hinata?"

Naruto tak menjawabnya, tangan kanannya meraih bahu Sai, mengisyaratkannya untuk menyingkir agar ia bisa masuk melalui jendela itu.

"Uweeh… Ternyata ada Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan juga ya. Pantas saja dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu tidak ada yang dengar."

Sebenarnya sore tadi Ino sengaja mengajak Sakura mengunjungi Kahyo yang sudah mereka panggil Kaa-chan -kecuali Sasuke- untuk mengantar kimono seragam yang akan mereka kenakan pada pernikahan Ino dan Sai besok lusa. Tapi rencana mereka berubah ketika secara kebetulan mereka yang memutuskan pulang karena rumah itu kosong malah mendapati tuan rumah pulang ditemani Sai dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Kahyo justru meminta mereka untuk tinggal dan makan malam bersama.

"Apa hubungannya?" Ino datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Itu karena kalau kalian sudah bicara pasti ribut sekali, seperti pasar burung."

"Naruto.., kau minta di hajar ya.!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hehehe… tenang Sakura-chan. Aku hanya bercanda ttebayo." Naruto mencoba tertawa walaupun terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Sai menggenggam bahu Naruto, dengan wajah cemas ia bertanya "Naruto, dimana Hinata?."

"Hinata?" Sakura berguman, lalu bertanya. "Kenapa kau mencemaskan Hinata Sai?"

"Tadi Naruto membawa kabur.." Sai menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia harusnya tidak mengatakan hal yang satu ini di hadapan Sakura dan Ino, paling tidak sebelum makan malam selesai.

"Kabur?. Maksudmu Naruto membawa kabur Hinata?!." Sakura tak bisa menahan suaranya yang menggelegar. "Naruto..! apa itu benar hah? Kenapa kau melakukan itu Naruto!."

"Huft… kalian membuatku pusing ttebayo."

Naruto menarik kursi yang kosong lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan sejenak menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan itu.

"aku baru saja melamar Hinata."

"kami sudah tau." kali ini Ino yang berkata.

"Oh… sudah tau ya.." naruto berujar lemas.

"Tapi tentang kau membawa Hinata kabur itu bagaimana Naruto?" Ino melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membawanya kabur. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya pergi untuk bicara sebentar. Tapi malah jadi kacau gara-gara dua orang ini." Naruto mununjuk Sasuke dan Sai

"Terus Hinata sekarang dimana?" Ino cepat menyela sebelum dua pemuda yang di tunjuk tadi memprotes Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya pulang."

"Untunglah kau bisa kembali hidup-hidup dobe."

' _Uh.. Sasuke teme..! sejak dia jadi ketua ANBU kenapa ucapannya selalu mencekikku sih.'_ Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kaa-chan, aku lapar. Aku boleh makan disini ya.." dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja boleh Naruto. Tunggu ya.. aku akan memindahkan makanannya ke kotatsu ruang tengah, meja makan ini hanya cukup untuk enam orang" ucap Kahyo sabar dan segera memindahkan makanan dari meja itu.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto melirik Kakashi yang duduk di ujung meja dengan takut-takut. "Maafkan aku ya, aku sudah membuatmu malu."

Kakashi baru membuka mulutnya, tapi…

" **Kau ini memang anak yang tidak berguna."** Sasuke menggebrak meja pelan.

"Anak durhaka." Sai menimpali.

" **Membuat malu orang tua."** kata Sasuke lagi

"Menyusahkan saudaramu saja"

" **Tidak tau sopan"**

"Tidak tau malu."

" **Kau bodoh."**

"Dan tidak pintar"

" **Kau rubah pirang gosong."**

"Kau srigala berbulu domba."

Kahyo sebenarnya prihatin melihat keadaan Naruto. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar makian Sasuke dan Sai. Jadilah ia duduk terkikik diruang tengah, ia tidak tega kalau Naruto melihatnya menertawakan pria pirang itu.

"Hei.. hentikan! Kenapa kalian malah memaki Naruto." Ino kasihan juga melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memelas.

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam. Sai sedikit gentar mendengar teriakan Ino, cepat-cepat ia menyambar gelas di meja. Alih-alih meminum air hanya agar tidak ditatap Ino terus-menerus, Sai malah meminum jus tomat Sasuke. Kemudian Sai hanya bisa pasrah saat kepalanya benjol dijitak Sasuke.

"hmm… kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu, itu artinya kau sudah menyadari keputusan bodohmu itu bukan?." Kakashi dengan sabar mulai menasehati Naruto.

"Iya sensei."

"Itu bagus Naruto, tapi jangan pernah mengulangnya lagi. Kau sekarang seorang hokage Naruto, kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu."

"aku mengerti sensei."

"cih.. kau terlau baik padanya."

"kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasuke." Sai menekuk wajahnya tidak suka.

" **Dasar ceroboh"** Sasuke mulai memaki lagi.

"Tidak pandai menabung." Sai juga.

"Kalian ini kenapa memaki lagi. ini bukan saatnya untuk itu." Sakura memandang kecewa pada Sai dan suaminya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, kali ini biarkan saja mereka sampai puas." Naruto berujar lemas.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto

" **Tidak tau aturan."** kata Sasuke

"Gayamu kampungan" dan Sai

" **Uzumaki jelek"**

"Kau maniak ramen yang kolot"

" **Kau bau."**

"Seperti kaos kaki danzou-sama."

Kakashi menghela nafasnya lelah. Di lihatnya sang istri yang tak kunjung kembali untuk memindahkan makanan yang lain. Ia kembali mendesah ketika mendapati bahu Kahyo yang bergetar.

' _dia pasti terpingkal-pingkal melihat ulah anak-anak gila ini.'_

"huft… yare.. yare.."

.

.

.

.

Iyups….. udah satu bulan nih tapi nyatanya masih mentok disini aja. Jadi update ajalah. Siapa tau nanti setelah update malah dapt inspirasi.

Well sebenarnya yang bikin otak saya mampet adalah, saya baru kena PHK minna-san :').

Saya pusing dengan status pengangguran saya sekarang, tapi juga pengen ketawa. Nasib yang lucu, mmbuat saya gila.

Yah.. dari pada malah curhat,

Sampai disini dulu ya, maaf sekali kalau chapter ini mengecwakan.

Trimkasih atas read n reviewnya. Saya masih selalu menantikan itu.

Sampai jumpa di chap 9.


	9. Chapter 9 : Inikah Arti Perpisahan

_._

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 9 : Inikah Arti Perpisahan_

 _._

 _._

Malam musim panas yang cerah menjadi saksi kebahagiaan seorang pria dengan marga barunya, Yamanaka Sai. Wajah pucatnya tampak lelah, yah.. ia belum istirahat sama sekali. Sejak pagi tadi ia sudah disibukkan dengan segala macam persiapan, siang hari ia menjalani upacara adat _San San Kudo_ yang panjang, setelahnya ia harus segera bersiap untuk pesta pernikahan malam ini. Walaupun kepalanya terasa berdenyut, senyuman itu tak pernah sekalipun luntur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Minumlah dulu Sai-kun."

Sai sedikit terkejut ketika Ino mengangsurkan segelas jus jeruk. Pasalnya ia sedang melamun, sejenak mengingat perjalanan cintanya dengan Ino. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka akan mambawanya dalam ikatan pernikhan. Membangun keluarga dengan seorang istri yang mencintainya dan mendamba anak-anak periang untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ah… arigato, nona manis. Anda perhatian sekali."

"Jangan meledekku, wajah pucatmu itu mengerikan sekali kau tau?. Lagi pula aku sekarang adalah seorang Nyonya."

Sai tersenyum geli dan segera meneguk minumannya.

"Kau dari mana saja Ino-chan?"

"Aku pergi menyambut Hinata, Kiba dan Shino."

"Jadi Hinata datang bersama mereka?"

"Yah.. dia memilih membiarkan Hanabi datang lebih dulu bersama Konohamaru sementara ia sedikit terlambat untuk menunggu Kiba dan Shino yang baru saja pulang dari misi tadi sore. Kiba datang bersama Tamaki lho…, Sai-kun."

"Tamaki? Gadis pecinta kucing itu?"

"Iya… aneh sekali ya. Yang satu pecinta kucing, satunya lagi pecinta anjing. Ketika mereka bermesraan, apa mereka tidak menyadari peliharaan mereka tengah bersitegang."

"Entahlah…"

"Lalu soal Konohamaru dan Hanabi, aku rasa mereka itu punya hubungan yang khusus. Lihat saja," Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lantai dansa. Disitu Sai mendapati Hyuga Hanabi tertawa riang ditengah dansanya bersama Sarutobi Konohamaru. "Mereka terlalu akrab untuk sekedar disebut teman bukan?"

Sai tersenyum tipis, ia teguk seluruh sisa jus jeruk di tangannya kemudian menaruh gelas itu di meja terdekat. _'Kau ini enar-benar ratu gosip ya, anata'_

"Belum tentu, kita pernah salah mengartikan kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata."

"Tidak.., mereka memang saling mencintai hanya saja Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Tapi aku yakin Konohamaru berbeda."

"Yang aku tau mereka itu duet shinobi. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya tak bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk melengkapi tim mereka. Atau secara kasar Naruto kehabisan orang."

"Itukan sejarahnya, sekarang ceritanya sudah lain Sai-kun."

Sai tertawa kecil. itulah Ino yang ia kenal, Ino yang menjadi miliknya. Seorang gadis kelewat periang, hingga berisik. Ratu gosip, ratu belanja. Tapi semenyebalkan apapun Ino, ia juga adalah gadis yang penuh perhatian dan memiliki simpati tinggi. Ino adalah gadis yang baik. Dan bukankah setiap orang terlahir untuk saling melengkapi?. Yang jelas, Sai selalu merasa bahwa Ino memang terlahir untuk melengkapi kesunyian hatinya.

"Begitu ya…, maaf aku tidak mengerti. Tapi bagaimana jika meminta pendapat Sakura. Atau mungkin Hinata, dia itu teman satu tim Kiba sekaligus kakak dari Hanabi. "

"Ah… kau benar. Mereka pasti punya pendapat yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu."

Ino tersenyum riang dan beranjak dari hadapan Sai, namun dengan cepat Sai menangkap pergelangan tangnnya. Membuatnya mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mencari Sakura dan Hinata."

"Huft.. kau bisa melakukannya besok."

"Tapi,"

"sekarang" Sai memotong ucapan Ino dengan satu kata penuh penekanan. "Berdansalah denganku, Istriku."

Ino tersenyum cerah. Ia pejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang menjalari pipi putihnya. "Oh… Sai-kun, kenapa kau selalu merayuku!."

Sebuah kalimat protes yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh tuan Yamanaka.

.

###

.

Naruto menandaskan wine di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. Kemudian ia melepas kancing paling atas dari kemeja biru yang ia rasa terlalu mencekik lehernya. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman, Naruto mengambil gelas wine yang baru dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Memilih duduk di pinggiran air mancur sembari menikmati musik bertempo sedang juga para undangan yang berdansa dengan pasangannya.

"Memperhatikan Hinata, dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. Ia memang sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat cantik malam ini. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan, berwarna cream berhias manik bunga Ajisai di bagian atas. Rambutnya digelut rapi dan terlihat modis, juga poni tebalnya yang disingkap ke samping. Tanpa bertanya, Naruto tau, pastilah Hanabi yang menyulap Hinata secantik itu.

"Begitulah, tapi aku juga sedang memperhatikan perempuan yang ada disana." Dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas wine, Naruto menunjuk dua orang yang tengah berdansa santai tak jauh dari Hinata.

"Kusoo…" Sasuke mengumpat, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri hendak menghampiri obyek amatan mereka.

"Hooi.. Sasuke teme. Kau itu mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja membawa Sakura kemari."

"Tck… kau ini tsundere sekali sih. Pria itukan hanya Kakashi sensei."

"Tapi wanita itu istriku."

" Iya… tapi istrimu itu sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri."

"…"

"Kau juga tau, sejak dulu Kakashi sensei tak pernah mau berdansa kecuali dengan Sakura. Itu karena mereka punya hubungan yang sangat dekat bukan?"

"Itu karena istriku sangat cantik."

"Ya.. ya.. ya… Sakura musim semi milikmu memang sangat cantik. Sekarang duduklah dan minum," ucapan Naruto terhenti, ia tersenyum tolol melihat gelas Sasuke. "Jus tomat? Oh _kami-sama…_ bahkan di pesta ini kau minum jus tomat teme?"

"Memangnya kenapa?. Kau tidak tau saja, aku harus memesannya dulu pada maid disini. " Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk kembali meskipun pandangannya tak teralih dari Sakura.

"Teme nggak asik."

"Jus tomat lebih baik daripada wine di tanganmu itu. Tch.. kau minum sake saja mabuk berlagak minum wine".

"Aku memang tidak tahan dengan Sake. Tapi aku punya cukup pengalaman minum anggur. Dulu hanabi sering mengajakku mencicipi anggur mereka."

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas kalau sampai kau mabuk, jangan harap aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan melemparmu ke sungai"

"Terimakasih atas kepeduliannya, Uchiha-sama." Naruto tersenyum, namun dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya mabuk dan berakhir di sungai.

"Sasuke, kau ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu saat kau datang ke apartemenku bersama Shikamaru."

"Hn.."

"Kau benar Sasuke, aku sangat menyesal sekarang."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Sangat jelas kesenduan terpancar dari mata birunya yang tengah menatap Hinata tersenyum dalam gerak tarian bersama Shino.

"Sejak kecil aku sangat mengagumi keindahan Sakura di halaman rumahmu tanpa pernah melirik harum Lavender di depan pintu rumahku."

"Kau mulai mabuk dobe."

"Tidak teme, aku ingin mengatakannya padamu. Karena ini adalah kesalahanku, pada kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia meneguk jus tomatnya kembali, membiarkan Naruto mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintai Sakura. Sekalipun berat, aku akan selalu menuruti permintaannya. Sekalipun menyakitkan, aku berusaha tersenyum didepannya. Sekalipun ia selalu memukulku, aku tak pernah ingin pergi dari sisinya. Itu sangat menyakitkan kau tau?. Sebesar apapun perasaanku padanya, Sakura tak pernah sedikitpun berpaling dari Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan begitu juga dengan Hinata. Aku melarikan kesedihanku padanya, melampiaskan kekecewaanku dengan mempermainkan perasaannya. Aku telah memanfaatkannya Sasuke."

"Naruto,"

"Aku sangat menyesal, belum pernah aku merasakan sesal sedalam ini. Aku menjadi duri dalam rumah tangga kalian dan menjadi pisau yang menikam hatinya."

"Setiap orang pasti melakukan kesalahan, dan memiliki satu sebagai yang terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak termaafkan dan meninggalkan luka hingga akhir."

Naruto mengingat sejenak, tentang masalalu Sasuke yang kelam. Sasuke benar, tidak pernah ada kesempurnaan dalam hidup yang di jalani setiap manusia. Pria itu juga pasti masih menyimpannya, seberkas penyesalan pada Itachi.

"selama ini kau berjalan di atas keberanian yang besar dan tekad yang kuat. Sekalipun kau memiliki banyak kelemahan, tapi kau selalu melangkahi jalanmu dengan benar. Aku pikir, ini adalah satu-satunya kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan, Naruto."

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, diiringi senyum maklum. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Itu Tanpamu aku dan Sakura juga tak mungkin sebahagia ini."

"…"

"Naruto, berjanjilah padaku. berjanjilah untuk tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihanmu. Setelah ini masih ada banyak hari yang harus kau lalui. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang pernah aku alami."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan mengangkat gelasnya. Sasuke tersenyum singkat, menyambut uluran gelas Naruto. Ketika kedua gelas berdenting, Naruto berkata, "Aku berjanji untuk itu, arigato Sasuke."

.

###

.

Naruto baru saja kembali dari toilet dan ia mendapati Sasuke tak lagi duduk sendirian. Ia berdiri di samping Hinata, saling berbincang dengan ekspresi yang ringan. Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Ia ragu untuk kembali menemui Sasuke, padahal tadi sebelum pergi ia telah berpesan agar Sasuke tidak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Tanpa permisi, Sakura menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Naruto, membawanya untuk bergabung dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tck.. kau lama sekali dobe" protes Sasuke ketika ia dan Sakura telah berada diantara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Setetes keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya.. te-tentu." Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah mengapa ia begitu gugup. Bukan karena ia tengah menyadari rasa cintanya pada Hinata, tapi ia gugup mengingat hubungan mereka yang kian merumit. Naruto bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Setelah malam perpisahan 3 hari yang lalu, ini adalah kali pertama Naruto bertatap muka dengan Hinata.

"Naruto, acaranya akan segera dimulai. Ayo cepat turun." Sakura berujar riang melihat lantai dansa yang sedikit lebih sepi dari pada sebelumnya.

"Kau? Mengajakku berdansa?." Naruto menelan ludah. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia meminta maaf pada Sasuke, sekarang ia malah akan berdansa dengan istri Sasuke. _'Aah.. aku tidak mau di cekik teme yang tsundere itu.'_ batinnya seraya meraba leher pelan.

"Iish… bukan itu Naruto. Sebentar lagi Ino _pig_ akan melemparkan bucket bunganya. Kaukan masih lajang, jadi cepat turun."

"Huft…" dengan bodohnya Naruto malah menghembuskan nafas lega. Agaknya kekhawatiran Naruto sedikit liar.

"Kau ini aneh sekali." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih untuk bicara dengan Hinata "Hinata cepatlah turun bersama Naruto, berusahalah menangkapnya ya.."

Hinata tersenyum tipis "Maaf, Sakura-san. Tapi tanggal pernikahanku sudah di tetapkan, jadi aku berpikir untuk memberikan kesempatan pada yang masih benar-benar lajang."

Baik Sasuke, Sakura maupun Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Mereka tau, Hinata telah bertunangan. Hanya saja mereka terlampau kaget, begitu santai Hinata mengatakan perihal pernikahannya. Sungguh berbeda dengan pertunangan yang kemarin di tutupi.

"Be-begitukah?"

"Begitulah, Sakura-san"

Sakura berusaha tersenyum seriang sebelumnya meski ia ragu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin senyumannya akan sepalsu milik Sai. Tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Hinata dengan senyum buruknya, Sakura beralih memandang Naruto yang telah membalikkan badannya menatap air mancur yang berada di belakang tiga orang lainnya.

"Naruto," Sakura berujar pelan dengan senyum tipisnya. "Mau aku temani untuk turun?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Sakura-chan. Tapi aku tidak sedang ingin menikah untuk saat ini. Kau taukan? Karena kebodohanku, aku baru saja kehilangan perempuan yang amat kucintai."

"Naruto.." sepenuhnya senyuman itu telah lenyap dari bibir Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum miring kemudian meneguk habis wine yang sempat ia tinggalkan di bibir kolam air mancur.

"Meskipun begitu,"

 _Praank…_

Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Pria itu menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya ketika ekor matanya menangkap sebuah obyek dengan kilau merah keemasan siap menghantam mereka.

"Hinata, awas..!"

Seketika rasengan terbentuk di telapak kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggapai bahu Sakura yang berdiri diantara dirinya dan Hinata, dengan gerakan memutar, ia menarik gadis itu melewati tubuhnya, terlempar kebelakang.

"Hinataa..!"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan tindakan Naruto. kakinya mundur dua langkah ketika Naruto melempar tubuh Sakura yang berakhir dalam pelukan Sasuke.

" _Siaal.. tidak sempat!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Tak ada pilihan lain, dalam detik sempit itu Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata. Naruto sempat mendesah putus asa sebab ia hanya berhasil mendorong Hinata beberapa meter saja.

"Rasen…"

 _Bouughk…_

Terlambat, benda itu menghantam wajah Naruto.

.

###

.

Naruto berdiri kaku. Nafasnya memburu, bergemuruh seperti rasengan yang masih berputar di tangannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup rapat sebagai reflek dari hantaman beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi. Hingga Naruto dapat mendengar gemericik air mancur yang sebelumnya lenyap di telan keriuhan pesta. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Semua orang diam mematung menatap dirinya.

"Hihihi…" Sakura tetawa pelan memancing Naruto untuk menaruh atensi padanya.

"I-ini?"

Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya seiring pusaran rasengan yang berangsur lenyap. Ia berjongkok, memungut benda yang menghantam wajahnya. Sebucket mawar merah terbalut rapi oleh kain kaca berwarna perak dan pita-pita berwarna emas.

"Naruto, seharusnya kau tak boleh mendorong orang lain untuk mendapatkan bunganya. Itu curang kau tau?" Sai yang berdiri di sebrang jauh bersama Ino memecah keheningan itu.

"Huh.."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Disambarnya bunga itu lalu berdiri, memaki Sai sambil mengacung-acungkan bunga di tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku mendorong teman-temanku untuk ini hah?!. Aku pikir benda ini.., benda ini..," Naruto menelan ludah menyadari kebodohaannya. "Meteor."

"Dia mulai mabuk" bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura yang menanggapinya dengan kikikan kecil, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Hei ino..! yang mau menangkap bunga ada di bawah sana, kenapa malah melemparnya kemari hah?!." Wajah Naruto memerah. Kesal, malu dan marah bercampur jadi satu .

"Hihihi… maaf ya Naruto, aku terlalu bersemangat," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Dattebayo." Di sambut gelak tawa para undangan.

' _Huh… sudahlah, marah juga percuma.'_ Batin Naruto setengah kesal.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata saat orang-orang itu mulai melepaskan sorot perhatian padanya. Hinata, gadis pujaannya itu belum bangkit dari jatuh terduduk beberapa saat lalu. Hinata tertawa, begitu indah hingga iris safir Naruto meredup, seteduh lagit sore yang hangat.

Naruto menghampirinya. Berjongkok agar ia lebih leluasa memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Berhentilah tertawa Hinata."

"Mou… itu benar-benar lucu Naruto-san. Aku pikir ada apa?. Ternyata ada meteor di pernikahan Sai-san, hahaha…."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuang muka karna tak ingin Hinata melihat rona malu pada wajahnya. "Itukan wajar ttebayo, pestanya tidak di dalam gedung"

"Hihihi… yah, baiklah itu memang wajar" Hinata menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam agar ia dapat sepenuhnya menghentikan tawa. "Tapi sebaiknya Naruto-san berhenti minum."

Naruto tersenyum mirirng disertai dengusan kecil _'Naruto-san ya.. jadi sekarang kau memanggilku seperti itu Hinata?, ataukah aku benar-benar sudah mabuk?.'_

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelah itu Hinata sedikit sibuk merapikan gaunnya yang kusut dan itu membuat Naruto cukup merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, gaunmu jadi kotor Hinata."

"Tak apa, ini bukan masalah besar Naruto-san. Lagi pula aku harus segera pulang."

"Begitu ya." Naruto memberi jeda. "Jadi.., kapan pernikahanmu dilaksanakan?"

Hinata terdiam. Sejenak ia menatap mata Naruto kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Akhir musim gugur, sekitar bulan November."

"Oh…," Naruto memberi jeda "Bolehkah jika aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"A-apa?"

"Pastikan itu tidak terjadi di hari ulang tahunku. Kau tau bukan?, itu akan sangat menyakitkan untukku Hinata."

"Ya.., aku akan mengingatnya Naruto-san."

"Terimakasih." Naruto menghela nafasnya "Beberapa hari ini aku selalu berpikir, mungkin Toneri adalah pria yang lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu. Aku berharap dia bisa melindungimu lebih baik daripada aku dan tak akan menyakitimu seperti diriku. semoga kau bahagia, Hinata. Aku selalu memohon agar _kami-sama_ melimpahi banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu."

Secara perlahan Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seolah menekan tulang hidungnya. Memberikan rasa nyeri hingga genangan air memburamkan pandangannya. Hinata telah meloloskan setitik air mata.

"Jangan menangis," dengan tangan kirinya Naruto menghapus lelehan air di pipi Hinata. "Aku menyayangimu Hinata, selalu menyayangimu."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menggapai tangan kanan Hinata, mengangkatnya sebatas dada. Kemudian dengan satu tangan lainnya, Naruto menyerahkan bucket bunga yang sebelumnya adalah milik Ino.

Hinata terisak pelan, ingin sekali ia memeluk Naruto saat ini. Hinata tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang masih amat sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi ia juga tak bisa bertindak egois. Melakukan hal itu hanya akan menambah luka diantara mereka sebab pernikahannya dengan Toneri telah disetujui orang tua dari kedua belah pihak, dan itu berarti ia tak lagi mungkin untuk kembali pada Naruto.

Namun lebih dari yang Hinata kira, ketika ia menggenggam erat bunga pemberian Naruto demi meredam kepedihan hatinya, Naruto telah mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Ia merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan beberapa sahabat yang masih memperhatikan keduanya, Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu. Selagi matanya masih dapat membendung basahan yang menggenang, selagi ia masih bisa mengendalikan hasrat untuk memeluk gadis yang di cintainya.

.

###

.

Entah mengapa malam ini Sakura begitu ingin memakai piama tidur kesayangannya. Sebuah piama berwarna ungu muda dengan motif beruang-beruang kecil berwarna pink yang di belinya di bazar Rinne Festival saat ia masih seorang Chunin. Padahal piama itu sudah tidak layak pakai. Celananya tidak sampai mata kaki karna ia tumbuh tinggi, warnanya lusuh, sedikit robek di ketiak kanan dan pundak kiri juga robekan yang besar di bagian saku.

Sakura tertawa melihat bayangannya di depan cermin. Yup… dia yakin Sasuke pasti akan protes dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mirip gelandangan. Biarlah, ia hanya sedang lelah dan ingin mengenakan sesuatu yang nyaman untuk menemani waktu istirahatnya.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. ia belum mengantuk walaupun kaki dan pinggangnya berdenyut nyeri karena kelelahan. Meskipun begitu ia senang hari ini. Pernikahan dua sahabat karipnya telah dilaksanakan, itu artinya jadwal istirahatnya yang sempat terenggut untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah kembali lagi.

Di tengah lamunannya itu, tiba-tiba perhatian Sakura jatuh pada sebingkai foto yang ia letakkan di atas nakas. Segera ia mengambil foto itu, meraba piguranya yang berwarna coklat tua.

Foto itu diambil pada malam hari di halaman belakang rumah Kakashi. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil setelah pelantikan sang sensei sebagai Hokage ke 6. Yang paling kiri, ada Sai dengan senyum palsunya, cengiran Naruto yang kelewat lebar, dirinya yang tampak manis, kemudian Kakashi yang baginya selalu tersenyum dengan sabar dari balik masker, terakhir sang suami yang hanya sedikit menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Dasar baka..!" Sakura berujar lirih seraya mengetukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dahi potret Naruto.

"Seandainya saja kau mendengarku dari awal dan tidak bersikukuh dengan perasaan bodohmu itu, kau tak perlu kehilangan dia. Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Benar kata Ino, kau bodoh memang sudah bawaan dari lahir." Sakura menjeda monolognya.

"Tapi seandainya kau tidak bodoh mungkin Sasuke-kun tak akan kembali, mungkin kau juga akan seperti Kakashi sensei dan aku yang sempat berfikir untuk membunuhnya."

"Hanya saja masalahnya sekarang bukan itu baka Naruto, kau selalu membuat kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Hei…. Kenapa kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hinata?. Kau yang ku kenal seharusnya tidak begitu."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto?"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika sang suami yang entah sejak kapan telah memasuki kamar mereka menginterupsi kalimat-kalimanya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah sang istri. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, Sakura?"

"A-aku?, Maksudnya?"

"Tentang dobe."

"Oh…," Sakura menghirup nafasna dalam dan tersenum tipis "Ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan tentang Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padanya, apa yang ia pikirkan dan bagaimana perasaannya. Aku berpikir mungkin seharusnya kita ada untuknya sekarang. Dia pasti membutuhkan teman, dan tentunya Sai tidak tersedia untuk saat ini bukan?"

"Apa kau masih menyalahkan dirimu.?"

"Bukan seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Mungkin seperti, kadang kala aku sangat menyesalkan perasaan yang ada antara kami. Kadang kala aku mengandaikan banyak hal yang mungkin seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Tapi itu juga hal yang percuma bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Kau terlalu baik padanya."

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Apa kau sadar, sering kali kau juga terlalu baik padanya Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya."

"Hei… harusnya aku yang bicara begitu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil mengacak surai merah muda di hadapannya pelan.

"aku senang jika akhirnya kau mengerti. Kau tau Sakura?, kau itu milikku. Hanya milikku. Benar ataupun tidak, yang jelas aku tak akan pernah menerima jika kau disangkut pautkan dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia tersenyum tipis menyadari sikap Sasuke ang memang selalu _overprotective_ menyangkut apapun yang menjadi kepemilikannya.

"Sekarang..," sakuke mengambil pigura di tangan Sakura dan meletakkanyna kembali di atas nakas. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan menyerahkanya di pangkuan Sasuke "Kau pasti lelah, jadi cepat istirahat."

"Hu'um.., arigato Sasuke-kun"

"Hn.., ayo aku antar ke teras belakang."

"Ha…?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran "A-apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak suka tidur dengan gembel. Lagipula aku rasa kau akan lebih menghayati peranmu sebagai gelandangan malam ini jika kau tidur disana."

"SASUKE-KUN KEJAAAM…!"

"Tidak, aku ini pengertian."

"Aku sangat ingin memakainya Sasuke-kun, aku mohon malam ini saja."

"Tidak, ganti bajumu atau tidur di teras belakang."

"Aku tidak mau. Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku mohon malam ini saja.." Sakura beringsut memeluk Sasuke. Ia menggosokkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke kemudian menatap mata pria itu dengan wajah memelas.

"huft… baiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu ke teras belakang."

"SASUKE-KUN JAHAAAT…!"

.

.

.

.

Yups…. Chap 9 finish.

Mungkin tidak ada kejadian yang cukup penting disini. Aku hanya ingin menggambarkan beberapa keakraban mereka dan juga memperjelas situasi hubungan Naruto dan juga Hinata.

Saya mohon maaf jika semakin hari fic ini jadi semakin SINETRON.

Dan meskipun ini sedikit lebih pendek daripada biasanya, saya berharap chapter ini tetap menghibur.

"terimakasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah memfollow dan favorit. Terimakasih banyak karena telah meninggalkan review untuk menyemangati saya. Saya berharap reader masih mau menampaikan kritik dan saran untuk tulisan saya."

Sampai jumpa di chap 10 ….


	10. Chap10 : Kiri Gakure & Pernikahan Hinata

_._

 _ **Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 10 : Kiri Gakure dan Pernikahan Hinata,_

 _._

 _._

Sakura menyusuri lorong kantor Hokage yang telah sepi. Seperti yang sudah ia ketahui, pada jam ini memang hanya ada jounin patroli keamanan serta divisi Informasi Dan Komunikasi saja yang sedang bertugas dan selalu aktif 24jam.

Ia ketuk pintu ruangan Hokage, menunggunya sebentar hingga terdengar suara Naruto mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya ketika Sakura yang masih lengkap dengan tas kerjanya memasuki ruang itu. "Ada apa malam-malam datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja mencari anda, Hokage-sama."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, bukan itu jawaban yang perlu ia dengar. "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Naruto. Kau membuatku ingin memukulmu."

"Benarkah?. Sepertinya kau memang ingin marah sejak awal" Naruto tertawa kecil.

Sakura mendengus kesal "angsung saja pada intinya, aku mengantar beberapa dokumen dari rumah sakit." Sakura menghampiri meja Naruto, meletakkan beberapa jilid tebal di atasnya. "Ini klaim asuransi kesehatan para shinobi desa. Aku sudah memisahkan antara luka akibat misi dan perawatan karena gangguan kesehatan. Lalu yang paling tebal itu adalah hasil check up shinobi bulan ini."

"kau bisa menyerahkan ini besok Sakura-chan, ini sudah malam. Diluar sangat dingin." Naruto menerima tiga jilid laporan dari Sakura sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"aku baru saja pulang dari piket siang, sebenarnya aku sempat kerumahmu Hokage-sama."ucap Sakura setengah mengejek.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Begitulah."

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Bukankah kau yang memberinya misi ke Nadeshiko no Sato?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada pohon-pohon yang mulai menguning dan berguguran. "Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali dua hari yang lalu."

"Mungkin terjadi kendala, Nadeshiko no Sato terletak di wilayah Mizu no Kuni yang tak lain adalah daerah kepulauan. Sering terjadi bagai di sana, apalagi di penghujung musim gugur seperti sekarang. Kondisi cuaca pasti sangat buruk."

"Yha.. Aku berharap begitu." Naruto tersenyum sekilas. "Apa ada yang lain?"

"Ya… ada hal yang lain yang memaksaku untuk datang kemari larut malam Hokage-sama." Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan aura membunuh yang sudah berkobar.

"Se-Sepertinya aku tau masalahmu, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum .

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mangkir dari check up?!"

"A-aku.., bu-bukan.." Ia gemetar menelan ludah.

"Menjadi Hokage bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan apapun semaumu…!"

"I-iya.., maaf."

"'Seharian ini aku menjadi bulan-bulanan Tsunade-sama karena kau sudah dua bulan tidak check up. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak sopan seperti ini dihadapanmu sebagai seorang Hokage. Tapi.., kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku Naruto.!"

"Huft… yah.. yah ini memang salahku. Aku juga sudah minta maafkan?" Naruto berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Kemudian ia melangkah dan beralih menduduki sofa berwarna orange cerah di sudut ruangan yang sebelumnya adalah tempat dimana meja Shikamaru berada.

"Kau membawa peralatan medismu bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya bosan. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelah sang Hokage. Yah ia masih ingin marah sebenarnya tapi akan lebih baik jika ia segera menyelesaikan tugas lalu pulang dan tidur. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah.

Dengan cekatan Sakura segera mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya dan memeriksa kondisi tubuh Naruto. Sesekali Sakura mendengus, keadaan Naruto jauh dari kata baik. Suhu tubuhnya sedikit tinggi, tekanan darahnya rendah dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Naruto teralu memforsir tubuhnya beberapa bulan ini, tapi Sasuke melarangnya untuk memprotes tindakan Naruto. Sasuke bilang itu adalah cara Naruto untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari masalah hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Hei Naruto, aku disini kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian memberikan cengiran lebar tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah dengar? Ino sedang hamil."

"Benarkah? Sai benar-benar gila..! bukankah baru kemari mereka menikah."

"Apa maksudmu baru kemarin? Itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan memang itu tempo yang wajar."

"Tapi Shikamaru tidak seperti itu."

"Temari hamil saat usia pernikahannya menginjak bulan ke lima. Tidak beda jauhkan?"

"Hahaha… begitu ya. Aku takjub kau mengingat hal-hal seperti itu."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Sayangnya Naruto paham, senyuman itu penuh kegetiran.

' _Jangan bersedih Sakura-chan.'_ Sebuah ungkapan yang hanya ditelan oleh Naruto. Ia mengerti, tidak mungkin Sakura tidak bersedih. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke sedikit banyak bertujuan untuk mengembalikan Klan Uchiha yang hampir sirna. Namun hingga saat ini, sudah lebih dari dua tahun bahkan sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke tiga mereka menikah , belum pernah sekalipun Sakura dinyatakan hamil.

"Padahal aku sedang membutuhkannya untuk mengisi kekosongan di tim Introgasi Dan Penyiksaan." Akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih membahas masalah Ino.

"Aku sudah dengar itu, tapi kondisinya tidak baik. Ia mengalami mual muntah yang cukup parah, terkadang sampai seharian. Bahkan malam ini Ino harus menginap di rumah sakit. Ia mengalami dehidrasi dan butuh perawatan. Jadi, aku akan menyuruh seseorang kesini besok untuk mengantar surat permintaan cutinya."

Naruto mendengus pasrah membayangkan betapa lelahnya ia harus mencari kandidat yang cocok untuk menggantikan Ino. Ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang hening. Naruto mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk kemudian sedikit heran ketika yang datang adalah Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kalian baru kembali?"

"Benar, dan ada hal penting yang harus segera kami laporkan pada anda, Hokage-sama." jawab Sai.

"Bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar?. Sakura-chan akan segera selesai."

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang tengah memegang jarum suntik dan mengambil beberapa cc darah dari lengan kiri Naruto. Alisnya mengeryit tak suka. Ia bukan cemburu, ia sangat percaya bahwa istri dan sahabatnya tak akan melakukan tindakan tercela. Hanya saja ia merasa seharusnya Sakura melakukannya besok pagi.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Naruto.?"

"Tidak teme, aku membolos check up selama 2 bulan. Tsunade baa-chan murka karena itu dan menyuruh Sakura-chan kemari."

"Yups.. sudah selesai. Hasil pemeriksaanmu akan keluar besok siang. Aku pamit dulu Hokage-sama. " Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badan.

"Jangan pergi dulu, tunggulah Sasuke kemudian pulanglah bersamanya. Tidak apa bukan, Sasuke?" Naruto meminta persetujuan.

"Hn.."

"Jadi, apa yang perlu aku ketahui?"

Sasuke melangkah maju. Menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto. Naruto mencermati setiap baris kalimat dalam gulungan tersebut. Sesekali alisnya berkerut memimikirkan maknanya.

"Chojuro yang memberikan ini pada kalian?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Begini," Sai berkata "Setelah kami menyelesaikan misi di Nadeshiko no Sato, kami terisolasi di perbatasan Mizu no Kuni. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh keluar dari kawasan Mizu no Kuni karena terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran di Kiri Gakure. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menemui Rokudaime Mizukage demi mendapat izin pulang. Beliaulah yang menjamin kami hingga kami bisa keluar dari Mizu no Kuni dan meminta kami menyampaikan gulungan itu pada anda. "

"Kau harus segera mengirim berita ini pada tiga kage yang lain Naruto. Kiri Gakure dalam situasi yang rumit. Mizukage terisolasi disana, setiap pergerakannya diawasi. Para pemberontak itu membiarkan kami pergi bukan semata-mata karena Mizukage telah menjaminnya, tapi juga karena mereka takut kau akan ikut campur dalam masalah mereka." Sasuke mengambil alih

"Untunglah kalian bisa kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"

"Kami berhasil membebaskan seluruh tawanan yang masih hidup. Tapi kami tak bisa menjamin bahwa penculikn ini akan berhenti. Hampir seluruh pelakunya adalah para Nukenin yang tergabung dalam organisasi pendukung pemberontakan di Kiri Gakure. Menurutku mereka melakukan itu sebagai bentuk tekanan pada para Daimyo Negara Air."

Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia harus segera memasang pengumuman sebelum pagi. Ia harus memilah ulang, membatalkan seluruh misi yang berlokasi di Mizu no Kuni. Menarik shinobi yang sudah terlanjur berada di sekitar negara itu, yang paling utama Ia harus segera menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Saya kira tidak, Hokage-sama. Laporan misi kami akan kuserahkan besok."

"Ya… Terimakasih Sai, Sasuke. Silahkan pulang dan beristirahat."

Sai membungkukkan badannya, Sakura juga telah berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ambillah ini" Sakura meletakkan dua tabung obat di meja Naruto. "Minumlah secara teratur, berturut-turut selama tiga hari. Yang berwarna merah harus diminum tiga kali sehari setelah makan, yang kuning cukup diminum sebelum tidur. "

"Aku tidak sakit Sakura-chan, untuk apa aku meminum ini?"

"Kau akan segera sakit, percayalah."

Sakura beranjak dari hadapan Naruto, di ikuti Sasuke yang bahkan tanpa mengucapkan pamit.

"Sial.., dia menyumpahi aku?" Naruto menggerutu.

"Saya kira anda harus meminumnya, istri saya juga sering melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena mereka adalah ninja medis."

"Huft… sudahlah Sai. Cepat pulang sana, ocehanmu membuatku pusing. Berulang kali aku katakan jangan seformal itu ketika kita sedang berkumpul. Bersikaplah biasa seperti Sasuke."

Sai tertawa melihat wajah kesal Naruto. Sai ingat dengan permintaan itu dan mengerti arti kata _"kita"_ yang dimaksud Naruto adalah anggota tim 7. Kadang memang terasa sangat aneh ketika mengingat bagaimana dulu mereka berinteraksi dan harus berubah formal karena sebuah jabatan.

"Baiklah aku pulang kalau begitu. Kau juga segeralah tidur. Lihat, sebentar lagi wajahmu akan mengalahkan pucatnya kulitku."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sembari meraba-raba pipinya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dan sedikit ngeri membayangkan kulit tannya berubah lebih pucat dari pada milik Sai. Sedangkan Sai makin tertawa lebar melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Cih.." Naruto mendengus menyadari Sai tengah mempermainkannya. "Pergilah ke rumah Sakit, Ino dirawat disana."

"Apa ino terluka? Apa dia menjalankan misi saat aku pergi?."

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat mimik wajah Sai yang berubah drastis karena mengkhawatirkan istrinya. "Tanyakan sendiri padanya Sai. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak akan menunda untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Selamat? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudmu ino baik-baik saja, ia selamat begitu? Memang keadaanya separah apa? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

"Pergilah kau berengsek..!" Naruto mengumpat kesal. Jujur saja ia memang benar-benar merasa pusing, bukan sekedar pusing sebagai pengandaian ia malas mendengar Sai bicara. "Sudah kubilang tanya sendiri padanya, dan lagi aku sudah mengusirmu berulang-kali."

Sai memicingkan matanya. Ia merasa tak bersalah karena menanyakan.., er.. beberapa pertanyaan!. Sai juga ingin marah karena Naruto tak sedikitpun melegakan kekhawatirannya terhadap Ino. Tapi yah…, lagi-lagi Sai memutuskan untuk mengalah. Lagi pula yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah Ino, istrinya.

Kemudian Sai beranjak dan membuka pintu, meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dasar…! Apa dia tidak tau mana sikap yang patut ditiru dan tidak dari Sasuke-teme..?!"

.

###

.

Pagi yang berangin, cukup dingin memasuki akhir musim gugur. Naruto benar-benar ingin tidur, tapi ia justru duduk di kantor Hokage setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan mata terpejam dari apartemen miliknya.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan. Shikamaru masuk dengan setumpuk dokumen yang menunggu untuk di priksa. Naruto menguap lebar, ia malas melihat Shikamaru dan barang bawaannya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam, ia ingat bagaimana dulu kakashi berkata bahwa senseinya itu tidak boleh malas memeriksa dokumen jika tidak ingin wajahnya terhalang oleh tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Shikamaru, aku bekerja lebih dari 12 jam setiap hari. Tapi bagaimana bisa kertas di meja ini tidak berkurang sedikitpun dan sepertinya malah beranak-pinak?." Ucap Naruto masih dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tck… merepotkan. Apa harus aku jelaskan bahwa selama 12 jam itu kau tidak hanya memeriksa dokumen saja."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak mau tau, mulai besok pisahkan kertas jantan dan kertas betina dari atas mejaku..! Kau mengerti?!."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya, sedetik kemudian ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli dari bibirnya.

"Baka.., apa kau pikir mereka ini melakukan hubungan gelap diatas mejamu?"

Naruto terkekeh, ia membuka matanya dan memandang Shikamaru,

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan para shinobi yang misinya di batalkan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan tersenyum.

"Mereka semua sudah melapor. Aku menginstruksikan mereka untuk siaga di rumah menunggu keputusan selanjutnya."

"Baguslah. Sekarang tinggal membuat surat pembatalan pada klien. Oh ya.., apa kau sudah memanggil Sasuke kemari?."

"Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggilnya."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa kembli ke ruanganmu, Shikamaru." Saat itu juga pintu ruangan Naruto diketuk.

"Mungkin itu Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru yang telah beranjak membuka pintu.

Shikamaru salah sangka. Bukanlah Sasuke yang datang, melainkan seorang kunoichi jounin dari tim 8. Shikamaru mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk kemudian ia pamit meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto terdiam, ia baru ingat bahwa ia melupakan satu hal. Pernikahan Hinata seharusnya digelar kurang lebih dua minggu lagi dan bukankah Otsutsuki Toneri adalah shinobi dari Kiri Gakure?.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Hokage-sama, saya ingin meminta izin untuk keluar desa."

"Jangan katakan kau akan pergi ke Kiri Gakure."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat. matanya bergerak gelisah memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan pada Naruto.

"Hinata, sebagai Hokage aku bahkan melarang semua wargaku untuk mendekati wilayah Mizu no Kuni. Lalu sekarang kau ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke Kiri Gakure?. Wilayah itu sedang tidak aman Hinata, bahkan pusat pemberontakan berada di desa itu."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat?"

"Ini adalah masalah intern dalam desa. Kita tidak berhak ikut campur untuk itu kecuali jika Mizukage menghendaki bantuan."

"Tapi saya harus pergi menemui ketua klan Otsutsuki."

"Menemui ketua klan atau menemui anaknya?" Naruto tersenyum miris. "Pikirkan keselamatanmu juga Hinata. Aku mengerti insiden ini pasti berpengaruh besar terhadap pernikahanmu, akan tetapi aku berharap kau bisa mengesampingkan masalah percintaanmu terlebih dahulu."

"Apa maksud anda Hokage-sama?. Saya tau ketegangan yang terjadi di Kiri Gakure dipicu oleh diskriminasi yang di terima oleh klan kalangan bawah dari para Daimyo, pemerintah desa dan klan kalangan atas. Namun Otsutsuki adalah salah satu klan di kalangan bawah, maksud saya mereka bukanlah target dan saya tau mereka bukanlah orang jahat."

"Hinata, bukan aku tak mau membantumu akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga Otsutsuki adalah bagian dari sengketa kekuasaan di Kiri, membawa mereka ke Konoha sama artinya dengan menyiram minyak di atas bara. Aku tidak bisa mengambil tindakan yang dapat membahayakan penduduk desa. Warga sipil, anak-anak. Bahkan para tetua dan Daimyo pasti akan menentangnya."

Hinata terdiam, ia tau ia salah dalam hal ini namun ia tak ingin menyerah. Menawarkan Konoha dengan hidup damai dan makmur di tengah kerusuhan dan keputus asaan di Kiri Gakure pada Otsutsuki adalah waktu yang terbaik, begitu pikir Hinata. Bahkan ia mengakui bahwa ia begitu picik dengan hanya membayangkan kegagalannya jika sampai Kiri Gakure mencapai kesepakatan damai. Otsutsuki itu pasti tak sudi kembali pada Hyuga jika kehidupan mereka mencapai kemakmuran di Kiri Gakure.

Kriieet….

Engsel pintu yang berderit memecah keheningan. Naruto memusatkan atensinya pada si pelaku yang masuk tanpa permisi. Seperti yang ia duga, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Perlukah aku memasang rambu untuk mengetuk pintu, Uchiha-san?" Naruto sarkatis.

"Aku terlalu terburu-buru, Hokage-sama." Sasuke tak kalah mencibir "Seorang Genin ingusan mengganggu istirahatku yang baru sebentar dengan mengatakan ada panggilan darurat dari anda. Lagipula aku tidak tau kalau kalian sedang mengheningkan cipta."

Naruto mendengus lalu memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan. Sambil menahan rasa sakit itu Naruto merubah posisi duduknya, berharap ia mendapatkan sedikit lebih banyak kenyamanan.

"Sasuke, siapkan beberapa ANBU dengan kemampuan dasar elemen tanah dan petir."

"Kau akan mengirim mereka ke Kiri Gakure?".

Hinata membelalakkan matanya kala mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dalam. Entah itu sebuah keterkejutan atau justru rasa senang, Naruto tak bisa membedakan ekpresi wajah Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengirim mereka untuk bersiaga di perbatasan. Aku ingin mereka memantau perkembangan konflik sambil menunggu isyarat dari mizukage."

"Ano.. Naruto-sama,"

"Dengar Hinata." Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata, ia merasa pusing bahkan ingin marah mendengar panggilan Hinata untuknya meskipun sebenarnya hal itu sudah menjadi biasa dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. "Ini hanya misi pengintaian dari perbatasan."

"saya mengerti, tapi saya merasa cukup untuk itu. saya harap Naruto-sama,"

"ya kau boleh pergi." Naruto memotongnya lagi. "Tapi mengingat kau adalah seorang pewaris klan, aku mensyaratkan agar kau mendapat surat izin tertulis dari Hiashi-san selaku orang tuamu dan ketua klan Hyuga."

"Baiklah Hokage-sama."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Waktumu tidak banyak Hinata, mereka akan berangkat nanti sore."

"Saya mengerti, arigatou Hokage-sama."

Hinata membungkuk sopan kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Naruto. Tepat di saat Hinata telah menghilang di balik pintu, Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?"

"Yah… hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi aku benar-benar tak apa-apa."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, berapa orang ANBU yang kau butuhkan dalam misi ini?"

"5 orang cukup, tapi tambahkan satu jika Hinata berhasil mendapatkan izin Hiashi-san. Hinata tak perlu tau jika orang tersebut mempunyai misi tambahan untuk menjaganya."

"Apa itu saja?."

"Aku ada misi lain untukmu."

Naruto membuka laci mejanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dengan disain yang mewah. Sasuke menerima undangan itu membacanya dengan cermat lalu bertanya,

"Apa tugasku?"

"Tsuki michiru, Raja dari Negara Bulan baru saja turun tahta dan akan digantikan oleh anaknya yang bernama Hikaru. Dia adalah temanku, dan itu adalah undangan pelantikannya. Aku ingin kau dan Sakura menggantikanku dalam acara itu. Ini tidak akan sulit karena Sakura dan Hikaru saling mengenal."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Berangkatlah besok. Lebih cepat dari itu lebih baik."

"Apa?. Acaranya masih 3 minggu lagi."

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tau Sai akan segera memiliki anak?."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ia menyangka Naruto akan mengambil anak sebagai bahan olok-olokan untuk dirinya.

"Sakura dan Ino sangat dekat, kehamilan Ino yang baru beberapa bulan menikah membuat para tetua menyoroti rumah tanggamu dan Sakura. Mereka mulai mempermasalahkan anak kalian."

"Sial…! Apa hak mereka mencampuri kehidupanku."

"Kau adalah Uchiha terakhir. Bahkan Daimyo Negara Hi juga mengharapkan keturunanmu."

"Dulu mereka membiarkan Itachi membantai seluruh Uchiha lalu sekarang mempermasalahkan hidupku dan Sakura?!"

"Sasuke, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Kemarin saat Sakura memberi tau aku soal Ino, ia terlihat murung. Aku khawatir dengan perasaannya jika di tambah dengan kalimat pedas dari para tua bangka itu."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. sebenarnya ia belum mendengar kabar perihal kehamilan Ino. Mengingat sifat istrinya yang banyak bicara tentu Sasuke tau bahwa Sakura pasti sengaja untuk tidak membahas kabar itu. Dan Sasuke adalah yang paling tau kesedihan istrinya, betapa sesungguhnya Sakura mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Lagi pula Tsuki no Kuni memiliki banyak tempat wisata yang menarik. Istirahat dan nikmati waktu kalian disana."

"Aku pergi selama itu, lalu bagaimana dengan ANBU?."

"Sejak awal ANBU di pimpin langsung oleh Hokage. Kakashi sensei pasti kelelahan makannya dia mempercayakan ANBU padamu."

"Terserahlah kalau begitu. Aku pergi, Naruto."

"Ya.., sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan."

"Hn.."

.

###

.

Senja telah berlalu. lampu-lampu jalan dan rumah penduduk telah menyala. Hari ini langit tampak cerah-cerah saja, bulan sabit menggantung indah bersama cahaya bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Sungguh berbeda dari hari biasanya dimana hujan sudah turun menjelang sore.

Hinata duduk termenung di bahu sungai. Anak-anak yang bermain bola telah meminggalkannya sendirian. Matanya menatap kosong pada aliran air yang cukup deras. Mulanya ia sedang kalut, namun sekarang ia justru tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya dan gemuruh sungai yang menenangkan hatinya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa ia mengingat Naruto. Mengingat deburan sungai saat pria itu memeluknya erat di Gazebo kebun anggur keluarga Hyuga. Lalu menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pernah lagi datang ke Gazebo sejak hari itu.

"Huh…." Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik air mata telah menggenang. Apa Hinata cengeng?. Ya, bahkan gadis itu mengakuinya. Perasaannya buruk seharian ini. Mengenai Kiri Gakure, mengenai kemarahan ayahnya dan yang paling mendominasi adalah semakin buruknya komunikasi antara ia dan Naruto.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Hinata terkesiap. Secepat mungkin ia menghapus air matanya.

"Naruo-sama.." Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Ia bahkan belum memalingkan wajahnya namun Naruto telah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hari sudah gelap. Kenapa tidak pulang?."

"Saya masih ingin disini saja." jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau tidaak berhasil mendapatkan izin dari Hiashi-san?"

Hinata tersenum tipis, pandangannya yang semula mentap sungai kini beralih pada bintang-bintang yang indah.

"Kami bertengkar. Mungkin saya sudah keterlaluan tentang hal ini."

"Hiashi-san pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia meremas rumput menahan nyeri yang kembali mendera kepalanya.

"Otou-sama sangat marah. Sudah pasti ia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan keluarga otsutsuki. Tapi saya tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkan Otou-sama. bagaimanapun juga saya harus bisa menyelamatkan pernikahan ini."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya antara bingung dan menahan sakit. Ia yakin bahwa ia masih mendengar dengan jelas setiap ucapan Hinata tadi, meskipun kini pandangannya menggelap dan dunia seakan berputar cepat membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah. Persis seperti apa yang sempat dirasakannya pada siang dan sore tadi.

"A-apa kau, mencintainya?"

Hinata memandang Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kehadiran pria itu. Hinata bukan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, ia justru tidak dapat mendengar jelas ucapan sang Hokage yang hanya berupa gumaman tak jelas. Namun Hinata terkejut meihat wajah Naruto yang pucat dengan keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Gadis itu menyentuh bahu Naruto khawatir, lalu Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata yang bertengger di bahunya dan berkata.

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku a-akan memantumu mengubah Hyuga."

"Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi padamu." Hinata mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto.

"Tapi kumohon, menikahlah dengan –"

Naruto tak sempa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan denyutan keras yang melanda kepalanya. Tepat ketika seluruh cahaya hilang dari matanya, Naruto jatuh kepelukan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Yups… bertemu lagi dengan saya.

Ada beberapa ha yang ingin saya sampaikan pada reader semua.

Maaf jika banyak sekali typo di chap ini, karena tanpa di sunting. Sudah teralu lama saya tidak update, dan saya merasa telah mengecewakan para reader yang sudah begitu menghargai Penantian dan Perasaan.

Saya baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai buruh di pabrik sepatu dengan durasi kerja 12 jam. Sungguh berbeda drastis dengan pekerjaan saya sebagai admin di perusahaan kontraktor sebelumnya. Saya merasa lelah setiap hari, saya sulit menulis dan menemukan ide. Mungkin saya perlu membiasakan hidup saya yang baru. Jadi saya mohon untuk para reader sedikit bersabar dengan chap 11.

Tapi ada yang bilang, "saya nggak apa2 nunggu asalkan jangan discontinue"

Terimakasih sekali wulan-san. ini saya langsung update juga karena terharu dengan ucapan anda .

Ada satu hal yang saya tekankan disini. Meskipun lama, tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini dan tidak akan membiarkannya tanpa akhir yang bahagia. Itu janji saya untuk semua reader yang sudah membuat saya senang dengan selalu menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

Untuk yang reques moment Naruhina, maaf nggak sekarang ya. Bahkan chap berikunyapun nggak akan banyak.

Tapi saya janji akan memberikan epilog yang sangat manis sampai reader diabetes. Hahaha…

Untuk yang terakhir,

Sampai jumpa di chap 11. ….


	11. Chapter 11 : Sebuah Keputusan

_**Penantian dan Perasaan**_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : Naruhina_

 _Chapter 11 : Sebuah Keputusan_

 _._

 _._

Langit begitu kelam menjelang subuh di pagi itu. Mendung yang berarak mulai menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air membasahi tanah Konoha. Naruto mendesah memandangi hujan dari jendela kaca yang besar. Kemudian ia memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang yang telah ia lapisi bantal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia bergumam lirih.

Terakhir yang Naruto ingat ia sedang duduk disamping Hinata dan sekarang ia terbangun sendirian di atas ranjang rumah sakit Konoha. Untuk sejenak Naruto melamunkan semuanya. Tentang apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru dan Tsunade beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahwa ia terlalu gila menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaan. Bahwa ia tak pernah sarapan dan makan siang menjelang sore. Bahwa ia melampiaskan patah hatinya terhadap Hinata dengan cara yang sangat salah.

"Memangnya bagamana cara melampiaskan patah hati yang baik dan benar itu?" Naruto mendengus diiringi dengan senyuman masam.

 _Sraak…_

Suara pintu yang digeser mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Iris birunya menangkap visual Hinata dengan wajah setengah terkejut. Meski begitu Naruto tersenyum, ia senang Hinata datang menjenguk.

"Hinata…" panggilnya pelan.

Hinata masuk dengan langkah besar-besar "Naruto-sama, anda sudah sadar?." Dan pertanyaan itu perlahan menghapus senyuman Naruto, mengingatkannya bahwa diantara mereka telah berdiri sebuah dinding penghalang.

"Saya akan memanggilkan perawat dulu."

"Tidak perlu Hinata, Tsunade baa-chan dan Shikamaru baru saja kemari."

Hinata tak menjawab dan saat ia melihat nampan sarapan di atas nakas, Hinata menjadi lebih yakin bahwa Naruto sudah siuman untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sou desuka.."

Mereka terdiam dalam perasaan canggung, hanya rintik hujan yang semakin deras saja yang mendominasi. Sambil meremas simpul kain pembungkus bento ditangannya, Hinata tertunduk perlahan merasakan pipinya memanas karena Naruto terus menatapnya. Lalu dengan ragu ia berucap

"A-ano.."

"Apa itu untukku?" Naruto memotong, atau lebih tepatnya mereka bicara disaat yang sama.

"Y-ya…" jawabnya ragu.

"Bolehkah jika aku memintanya sekarang?"

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata pada nampan makan yang belum tersentuh samasekali. "Aku tidak mungkin salah, yang kau bawa itu pasti lebih enak dari pada ransum dari rumah sakit."

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan diri untuk duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Naruto. Pria itupun tersenyum senang, dengan tidak sabar membuka kotak makan dan melahapnya segera.

"Hmm… ini enak." Ucapnya setelah meneguk sedikit air. "Tapi ini bukan masakan Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak dan reflek saja menatap Naruto yang tersenyum sembari mengunyah kembali makanannya.

"Aku masih ingat dulu sebelum menjadi Hokage, Kakashi Sensei mengharuskanku pergi ke Suna untuk menjalani pelatihan bersama Gaara selama 3 bulan. Tapi baru dua bulan saja aku sudah harus pulang karena aku jatuh sakit. Tubuhku tak bisa beradaptasi dengan musim dingin di Suna. Lalu waktu itu kau datang menjengukku, membawakanku makanan yang sama. Bubur ginseng."

Ada jeda, Naruto kembali mengunyah buburnya lalu memberi senyuman untuk Hinata.

"Waktu itu kau menyuapiku dan sekarang aku makan sendiri. Meski begitu aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya, aku seperti selalu mengenal masakan Hinata. Aku pikir memakannya sendiri tidak akan merubah rasanya bukan?"

"I-itu…, buatan Hanabi-chan."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia bersikeras ingin membuatkannya."

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Dia bersikeras belajar masak Hinata. Mengingat dia sangat galak padaku, dia mungkin berpikir karena aku yang akan memakannya maka tak masalah jika itu beracun sekalipun."

"Hanabi-chan tidak bermaksud buruk Naruto-sama. Dia memang gadis yang usil tapi dia bukan seorang yang sejahat itu."

"Hei… hei… aku tau. aku hanya bercanda Hinata." Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf.., harusnya aku berterimakasih. Tapi aku sungguh bercanda dan lagi bubur ini enak."

Perlahan, Hinata menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya "Saya akan menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih dari Hokage-sama pada Hanabi-chan. Dia pasti senang mendengarnya."

Mereka tertawa untuk sesaat dan kembali terdiam hingga Naruto benar-benar telah menyelesaikan makannya. Hujan diluar bertambah lebat, namun Hinata sudah mengemasi kotak bekalnya dan terlihat hendak pamit.

"Hinata, bisakah…" Naruto terdiam, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat egois jika meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya lebih lama.

"Ya..? Apa Naruto-sama perlu bantuan?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah lalu berkata "Hinata, apa kau yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

"Hn..?"

"Shikamaru bilang seorang ANBU menemukanku tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku bersamamu terakhir kali tapi Shikamaru bilang aku seperti orang gila dan menakutimu hingga lari."

Hinata tak menjawab, ia tau Naruto masih ingin mengatakan banyak hal dan ia memberikan kesempatan untuk itu.

"aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Jika itu Hinata, dia tidak akan meninggalkan seseorang seperti itu meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya."

"…."

"Jadi benar kau yang membawaku kemari bukan?"

"Ya.. dengan bantuan kiba-kun yang kebetulan lewat."

Gadis itu tak menyalahkan Naruto yang tak mengetahui ia tidak tidur semalaman. Ia menunggui Naruto yang tengah demam tinggi dan tak sadarkan diri sejak sore kemarin. Kemudian untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia mendengar Naruto mengigaukan namanya, Hinata hanya dapat mengambil handuk kecil di dahi Naruto, memerasnya pada baskom berisi air bersih dan mengompres dahi Naruto kembali.

Sebelum pagi menjelang Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar agar ayahnya tidak semakin marah padanya dan berakhir dengan ide Hanabi untuk memasak bubur. Namun ketika Hinata kembali Naruto justru sudah lama terbangun dan mendapat penanganan medis.

"Shikamaru membohongiku?" Naruto bergumam sendiri, seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan itu.

"Naruto-sama tidak menjaga kesehatan dengan baik. Bekerja terlalu keras dan tidak memperhatikan waktu makan serta istirahat. Naruto-sama bahkan tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari orang-orang di sekitar anda, Mungkin Shikamaru-san hanya kesal hingga ia membohongi anda."

"Maaf, aku memang terlalu egois dan tidak berguna."

Hinata tersenyum masam , kali ini ia baru menyadari ucapan Shikamaru beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahwa Naruto terlalu menyalahkan diri karena telambat menyadari kedekatan mereka. Ia tak pernah lagi memamerkan cengiran lebar juga mengucapkan _'dattebayo'_ seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan

"Bahkan disaat terakhirpun, aku masih selalu memaksamu untuk menikah denganku."

"Kita sudah terlalu sering membcarakan hal ini Hokage-sama."

"Dan aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya."

"…"

"Aku tau ini salah Hinata. Aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, mensia-siakanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku, aku terlambat menghalangimu dimiliki otsutsuki itu. aku sudah terlambat, ketika aku tau kau sangat berarti untukku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ah.. ia tidak ingin menangis namun jantungnya berdebar hebat. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, Ia mencintai Naruto dengan sangat. Seklipun ia berusaha keras mempertahankan Toneri tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ada kelegaan yang lain ketika hubungan mereka akhirnya tak dapat berjalan seperti yang diharapkan.

"Aku mencoba merelakanmu Hinata. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menghargai keputusanmu dan Hiashi-san. Tapi sekeras apapun itu, jauh dalam hatiku, aku tetap tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan segera kehilanganmu untuk pria lain."

Hinata tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Hatinya bergemuruh, antara yakin dan ragu. Tidak dipungkiri juga, sebagian hati Hinata masih meragukan pernyataan cinta Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba di hari ia membuat kekacauan di kediaman Hyuga.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang sibuk meremas ujung dres biru muda yang Hinata kenakan. Meletakkan tangangadis itu di kedua pipinya, sesekali menciumnya pelan. Hinata merasakannya, air mata Naruto membasahi jemarinya.

"Na-Naruto –kun.."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat ingin memperjuangkanmu, masih sangat ingin menikahimu. Aku mohon.. belum terlambat bagi kita.."

"Apa Naruto-kun bersungguh-sungguh?." Begitu pelan suara itu menginterupsi namun Naruto cukup peka untuk mendengarnya.

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat mata Hinata "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?"

"Naruto-kun, mari kita akhiri saja semua ini."

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan meremas jemari Hinata. Mengakhiri semua ini? Sungguh keadaan ini saja sudah membuatnya amat tersiksa dan apalagi yang masih perlu di akhiri. Secara tak sadar naruto bahkan telah menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak siap untuk kehilangan hinata lebih dari ini.

"A-ayo kita me-menikah, Naruto-kun."ucapnya terbata "Satu minggu lagi."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Jika Naruto-kun benar-benar ingin menikah. Aku berharap minggu depan ki-kita.."

"APAA…?."

.

###

.

Kakashi duduk diam di sofa, tak jauh dari sana Sakura bersandar pada dinding dekat jendela sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sasuke berdiri tanpa ekspresi hanya Sai yang tersenyum tenang melihat rintikan hujan yang tak juga berhenti.

"Huuaachim..!" Naruto menggosok hidungnya, dengan tubuh bergetar, ia merapatkan selimut hingga ke leher.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi menyingkap selimut yang dipakai pria itu.

"Suhu tubuhmu terlalu tinggi, untuk sementara jangan membungkus tubuhmu dengan selimut setebal ini. Kau bisa kejang." Dan itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan naruto sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku merasa kedinginan, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya bergetar.

"Obatnya sudah diminum bukan?, sebentar lagi akan bereaksi."

"Dasar baka dobe..! salahmu sendiri hujan-hujan padahal kau sedang sakit." Sasuke membuang muka, entahlah ia memang selalu merasa panas setiap kali Sakura memberi perhatian lebih pada sahabat _baka_ nya

"Aku takut tak sempat menghentikan kalian ttebayo.."

Sasuke mendengus, dan ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak kalian." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Hinata memintanya begitu cepat. Aku juga tidak berani berkata apa-apa, aku tidak ingin dia berubah pikiran dan menolakku lagi sensei."

"Apa satu minggu itu cukup? Menikah itu butuh banyak persiapan bukan?" Sai mengingat kembali betapa rumitnya proses dan banyaknya hal yang perlu disiapkan pada pernikahannya sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuan kalian."

"Kemarin kau menyuruhku cepat pergi, sekarang kau menyuruhku membantumu. Kau ini benar-benar…"

"huachiiim…!" Naruto kembali menggigil, "Sasukeeeh…. Biarpun sekarang kau penggal kepalaku dan mencucinya di danau dekat rumahmu, otakku tetap saja tak bisa berputar ttebayooo…"

Sai terkikik geli, Sakura juga tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya dan Sasuke batal memaki, ia hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

Kakashi beranjak, kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang Naruto dan tawa itu menguap, menyisakan keheningan dengan Kakashi sebagai pusat perhatiannya. Meskipun Kakashi mengenakan masker yang menutupi sepertiga bagian wajah tapi hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Sai lebih dari tahu bahwa sensei mereka tidak sedang dalam situasi yang menyenangkan.

Pria setengah abad itu berkacak pinggang, matanya bergerak cepat menatap satu persatu anak muridnya. Beberapa kali mereka menangkap gerakan bibir Kakashi dari balik maskernya namun ia tak juga mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kakashi? Banyak hal. Sepanjang sejarah Konoha hanya Shodaime sajalah yang menikah setelah menjabat sebagai Hokage, dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin pernikahan Naruto digelar sederhana, apalagi ia seorang pahlawan dunia shinobi. Tentu banyak tokoh pemerintah dari kelima negara juga para sahabat shinobi dan warga desa yang ingin menghadiri pernikan itu.

Dalam tempo satu minggu. Kakashi memikirkan betapa kalang kabutnya sistem pemerintahan desa mereka. Menerka beberapa shinobi yang bisa ditunjuk untuk mengatasinya. Memikirkan begitu banyak hal yang perlu disiapkan untuk upacara dan pesta itu. Memikirkan tentang keluarga Otsutsuki, apa yang terjadi, apa reaksi mereka, juga menerka berbagai kemungkinan terburuk sebagai imbas dari pernikahan ini. Dan yang paling membebaninya adalah tentang Hyuga Hiashi. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya muka di hadapan pria yang memang sudah pantas menimang cucu itu.

Merasa begitu lelah hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Kakashi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan meninggalkan kamar rawat itu, tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

###

.

Senja berlalu tanpa semburat jingga sebagai salam perpisahan dari sang surya. Hanabi mengumpat pelan, bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan kulitnya diterpa dingin angin disertai gerimis yang tak berhenti mengguyur Konoha sejak pagi buta. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menyusuri roka tanpa memperdulikan kegaduhan para maid yang memasang tampang bingung.

Ia menggeser pintu dengan kasar dan memekik girang "Onee-chaaan…." Ketika sampai di depan kamar kakaknya.

Hinata yang tengah berbaring dengan selimut tebal menutup kaki hingga separuh wajahnya hanya mengerling sebentar. Benar-benar tak berniat meladeni seruan itu.

"Onee-chan, kenapa malah berbaring disini?" Hanabi melepas mantelnya yang sedikit basah, setelah itu memutuskan duduk di atas futon Hinata sembari meletakkan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa di atas tatami.

"Hinata-nee…, kenapa diam saja?" Ia menyingkap selimut Hinata hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku harus berbaring dimana lagi kalau bukan di kamarku Hanabi?"

"Iish… bukan itu maksudku nee-chan. Kau tau? Kakashi-sama dan Sasuke-san baru saja menemui otou-sama." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aaaaaaaahhh…" Hinata mengerang dengan mimik ingin menangis sembari menarik selimutnya lagi hinggi manutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Onee-chaaan… kenapa malah ditutupi?" Hanabi menggapai selimut itu lagi namun sepertinya Hinata tak mengijinkan hingga terjadi aksi saling tarik menarik yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Hanabi.

"Kau ini kenapa nee?"

Hinata bangun dan duduk, kedua alisnya bertautan dan pipinya menggembung "Ini semua salahmu Hanabi..!"

"Salahku?"

Jeda sebentar dan Hinata mengerang lagi "Aaaaaaahh…. kenapa bisa aku termakan provokasimu" sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hanabi tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Hinata hari ini. Saat itu Hanabi baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan rumah sakit . Secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan Temari yang terpingkal-pingkal di sepanjang lorong. Tanpa ia duga, Sakura malah memanggilnya dan menceritakan bahan guyonan mereka. Awalnya memang kaget, tapi kemudian ia ikut tertawa juga.

Ia ingat, pagi tadi saat memasak bubur ia mendesak kakaknya untuk menerima lamaran Naruto, namun Hinata menolak dengan alasan ia meragukan pernyataan cinta sang Hokage. Gadis itu takut mengalaminya lagi, berada dalam sebuah hubungan dimana selalu ada bayang-bayang cinta Naruto untuk Sakura. Dan Hanabi berkata untuk meminta Naruto menikahinya dalam tempo satu minggu.

' _Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan langsung mengiyakannya. Tapi kalau mengemukakan satu saja alasan, itu berarti tidak.'_ Begitu katanya _._

Sebenarnya Hanabi tidak bersungguh-sungguh, tapi dia tidak menyangka kakaknya benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Jadi Naruto-nii langsung meyetujuinya?"

"Awalnya dia terkejut, huft…. Aku langsung sadar dengan kebodohanku. Aku malu Hanabi, tapi ketika aq bilang untuk melupakannya, Naruto-kun menolak. Dia bilang, tidak Hinata, aku akan menikahimu bahkan jika kau memintanya sekarang."

"Ciyeeee… Ciyeeee…. Naruto-nii manisnyaa…"

Hinata tak kuasa, ia menidurkan dirinya kembali dengan posisi tengkurap. Jangankan Hinata yang pemalu, Hanabi saja yang menggodanya bersemu merah.

"Haaahft.….. pantas saja Onee-chan begitu mencintai Naruto-nii. Aku juga ingin punya suami yang seperti ituuuu…"

 _Buughk…_

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Hanabi. "Berhenti menggodaku Hanabi-chaan.." ucapnya samar karena teredam bantal.

"Hehehe…. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian ini lucu sekali." Mereka terdiam, Hanabi menyibukkan diri dengan memijat pipinya yang terlampau pegal karena tertawa sejak di rumah sakit. "Eh.., bagaimana dengan Tou-sama?. Bagaimana pendapatnya? Oh Kami-sama.. kenapa aku justru melupakan hal sepenting ini."

Hinata membalikkan badannya, dengan wajah cemberut ia mendesah "Huft.. entahlah Hanabi."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Nee-chan belum bicarapada Otou-sama?."

"Sudah Hanabi, tapi.."

Hanabi terdiam mengamati setiap expresi kakaknya. Senyum masam tersungging. Ia tahu sekarang, diluar ada Kakashi dan Sasuke, semua orang meributkan pernikahannya tapi dia mengurung diri dengan selimut hingga menutupi wajah. Apalagi kalau bukan memikirkan Hyuga Hiashi, ayah mereka.

"Otou-sama marah?" tanyanya halus, takut menyinggung sang kakak.

"Entahlah." Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali. "Saat aku mengatakannya, otou-sama hanya membuang nafas besar-besar dan berkali-kali. Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian adalah kalimat pertama yang ia katakan. Selanjutnya setiap ucapannya selalu menyalahkan Naruto-kun. Otou-sama bilang Naruto-kun itu bocah rubah bengal yang mesum, dia menikahiku cepat-cepat karena berpikiran mesum."

Hanabi meringis, merasa begitu tragis melihat nasib Naruto yang selalu dituduh mesum. Mau tidak mesum bagaimana? Sejak kecil Naruto tumbuh dengan didikan pria-pria mesum.

"Tapi Otou-sama setujukan?"

"Iya.., tapi aku merasa Tou-sama mengatakan hal itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Otou-sama pasti malu memiliki anak gadis sepertiku, seperti wanita bar bar."

"Hust… Tidak baik mengatakan hal seperti itu nee-chan. Menurutku tou-sama bukan malu, dia hanya tidak percaya anak gadisnya yang manis dan pemalu ini meminta sorang pria untuk cepat-cepat menikahinya." Hanabi tersenyum lembut, namun tidak juga dengan Hinata.

"Nee-chan sudahlah…, semua orang tau nee-chan gadis yang baik. Nee-chan bukan wanita bar bar. Yang penting Otou-sama tidak marah. Itu saja…"

Hinata terdiam, ia mengalihkan wajah melihat keluar jendela. Meskipun telah meminta maaf berkali-kali, perasaan itu tak juga menguap. Perasaan yang sama seperti ketika ia kecil dulu. Merasa tidak berguna, tidak berbakti dan hanya membuat malu ayahnya saja.

"Onee-chan, dengarkan aku." Hanabi meraih jemari Hinata, meremasnya dengan keyakinan yang meluap.

"Onee-chan sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Meskipun selama ini sikap Naruto-nii selalu berubah-ubah, tapi aku yakin sejak dulu jauh di dalam hatinya adalah nee-chan, seorang perempuan yang ia cintai. Setelah sekian lama, bukan hanya Hinata-nee, tapi Naruto-nii juga telah lama menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana cinta terasa benar, hari dimana semua perasaan dapat terbalas."

Hinata memandang lekat mata adiknya, seakan ia benar-benar meresapi apa yang hanabi rasakan melalui ucapannya itu.

"Lagi pula…." Hanabi tersenyum tipis "kalau bukan Naruto-nii, siapa lagi yang Nee-chan harapkan hmm?..."

"Tapi Hanabi, aku masih memikirkan Toneri-kun "

"Nee-chan sudahlah.!" Hanabi menaikkan suaranya. Hinata sampai terkesiap. Sangat jelas hinata menyaksikan senyum itu tiba-tiba saja hilang dan digantikan raut kemarahan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

namun seketika itu pula. "Hinata-nee, maaf…" suara hanabi melembut, ia sadar dengan ketidak sopanannya "Tapi berhentilah memikirkan pria itu. Aku yakin otou-sama membatalkan pertunangan kalian bukan hanya karena syarat yang mereka ajukan, tapi juga karena ia ingin melihat Hinata-nee bahagia."

"Hinata-nee sama sekali tidak mencintai Toneri-san, kau hanya teropsesi dengan tujuanmu. Dan jika nee-chan tidak segera menghentikannya, itu sama seperti mengulang cerita dengan kepahitan yang selama ini Naruto-nii berikan karena opsesinya terhadap Sakura-san."

Pandangan Hinata meredup. Semua yang dikatakan Hanabi memang benar. Ketakutannya selama ini membuatnya menutup mata dan telinga. Ia hanya terpaku pada Toneri meski ia tau bahwa itu semakin menyiksa dirinya dan Naruto.

"Mengenai klan, Desa ataupun Negara Hi. Aku mengerti, sebagai ketua klan Hyuga dan seorang Hokage kehidupan kalian terikat kuat dengan hal itu. Sudah begitu banyak kalian menghabiskan hidup dengan pengorbanan sebagai shinobi. Sekarang adalah saatnya kalian menjalani kebahagiaan tanpa dibebani orang lain. Kalian berhak, dan layak untuk mendapatkannya nee.."

Hinata tersenyum, begitu pelan dengan bibir yang bergetar. Ia amat tersentuh, merasa begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya setelah semua hal yang ia lalui.

"Jangan menangis Nee-chan." Hanabi mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata. "Seandainya neji nii-san ada disini, ia pasti juga akan sangat bahagia."

"Hanabi…, arigatou. Hontouni arigatou."

Hanabi tersenyum lebar. Meskipun airmata dan isakan Hinata semakin menjadi, tapi ia melihat senyum bahagia yang merekah disana.

.

###

.

Lorong rumah sakit begitu sepi menjelang tengah malam. Namun tidak dengan kamar rawat Naruto yang masih menyala terang. Di dalamnya Naruto tengah menyantap gembira porsi ketiga ramennya. Begitu juga Konohamaru yang tak kalah menikmati mie berkuah kental itu di tengah udara yang benar-benar membuatnya menggigil.

Setelahnya Konohamaru baru memulai tugas. Mendampingi Naruto menandatangani semua berkas penting yang sudah disortir oleh Shikamaru. Tidak akan lama, karena Shikamaru sudah benar-benar memastikan bahwa berkasnya sudah siap untuk disetujui. Pria nanas itu tidak tau saja, kondisi Naruto sudah jauh lebih baik daripada terakhir ia melihatnya. Bahkan mungkin Naruto sudah bisa kembali ke kantornya besok.

"Nii-chan, kenapa pipimu lebam begitu?" Konohamaru terheran saat memperhatikan pipi kiri Naruto yang membiru.

"Oh ini.." Naruto mengelus pipinya sambil tersenyum. "Tadi sore Kiba, Aakamaru dan Shino kemari. Kiba menonjok pipiku keras sekali. Wajahnya itu benar-benar pertama kali aku melihatnya. Seperti ingin marah, menangis dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia bilang seharusnya aku menikahi Hinata sejak dulu, aku terlalu lama membuatnya menderita."

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kiba yang juga sama bodohnya dengan Naruto tengah mengatakan hal itu dengan menggebu-gebu. "Kiba-san memang benar, kenapa harus membuat Hinata-nee menangis terlalu lama hanya untuk menikahinya?"

"Aku tau, aku benar-benar menyesalinya. Itulah sebabnya aku membiarkannya lebam dan membiru. Bagaimanapun Kiba dan Shino adalah sahabat yang sangat menyayangi Hinata. Mungkin Kiba sudah menunggu lama untuk memukulku." Naruto meringis sebentar "Walaupun ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang aku buat pada Hinata, aku menghargainya. Itu adalah perasaan yang tulus dari Kiba dan Shino bukan?"

"Hmmm…" Konohamaru mengangguk dangan senyum tipisnya. "Jadi seminggu lagi ya?"

"Iya…," Naruto tersenyum sebentar dan kembali menggeluti kertas-kertas di pangkuannya.

"Semua orang tau kau itu orang yang mengejutkan. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak terkejut dengan tindakanmu kali ini Naruto-nii."

"Hahaha… begitu ya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, setelah semua hal yang terjadi aku juga berpikir bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Aku, mencintainya."

"Syukurlah. Aku begitu lega mendengarnya. Karena besok Nii-chan sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, kau sudah harus mempersiapkan pernikahanmu. Kakashi-sama sudah mengatur semuanya. Ia akan mengatur segala kepantingan desa dan istrinya akan mengatur semua hal yang diperlukan untuk pesta. Walau begitu Nii-chan tetap tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat."

"Itu sudah jadi resikonya."

"Nii-chan..,"

"Hmm?" Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Konohamaru yang tersenyum tulus.

"Setelah ini tolong berbahagialah dengan Hinata-nee. Akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi, namun aku dan Hanabi selalu berharap Naruto-nii akan melindungi rumah tangga kalian dengan baik. Jangan membiarkan orang lain menjadi pihak ketiga lagi ya nii-chan…"

"Arigataou, Konohamaru. Aku menjanjikan itu padamu dan Hanabi."

Mereka tersenyum, dan walaupun diluar kabut memekat ditengah malam namun untuk kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasakan hatinya begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

Hai.. hai…. Apa kabar reader

Lama banget ya nggak update. Udah 4 bulan… habis mau bagaimana lagi. Waktu puasa kemarin aku kerja malah jam 7 pagi - 8 malam , 8 malam – 7 pagi. Trus lebaran juga cuma libur 5 hari. Hidupku cuma bisa buat kerja, makan, cuci baju, tidur. Udah beneran itu doank….

Terimakasih sekali buat para reader yang sudah mau menunggu. Bahkan masih meriview walau fic ini sudah tidak update selama berbulan- bulan.

Mungkin setelah ini akan lama lagi saya update. Soalnya bulan depan saya nikah dan belum nyiapin apa-apa gara-gara kerja gila-gilaan. Tapi saya usahakan gak terlalu lama setelah hari pernikahan saya .

Dan walaupun sangat terlambat, saya tetap mau ucapin _'minal aidzin walfaidzin'_ minna-san. maaf karena selama ini banyak salah dan udah bikin gregetan minna-san.

Sampai ketemu di chap 12 : hari pernikahan.

Di tunggu reviewnya ya….. ;)


End file.
